Into the Light
by LionofPerth
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Rim and Darkness. Read before, will definitely make no sense. Part AU Sixth Year. HarryXGinny. Enemies both Sith and wizard test the new Jedi Master in ways he's never been tested before. To be a dark tale of true warfare.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is..... Into the Light, the sequel to Beyond the Rim and Darkness. Hopefully less spelling errors this time, and not as long in the writing. Four chapters up, and this is only the start of the fight, and it's going to be a war by my meaning of a war. If you're squemish, well, I'd rather warn you know that later.

I'll clarify some things left over from the first story. Parvati is in Ravenclaw, I want her there with her sister, and she's no bimbo. I was tired of her being seen as a bimbo, so I did something new, I hope. I made her like teaching. She's got a brain and character in this series. Also, Sirius has directly overstated his relation to Bellatrix, why? She's a nutter who's focused on how far back she can trace her family line. She values blood and relation over everything else. I thought it would have been one of her triggers, ie the go nuts fall down the stairs in that particularly ep of the Simpson's Halloween special. I think so anyhow.

Onwards to the story, and tell me if you see anything, please.

How I keep forgetting this I have no idea. Me = ownership of nil, zip, nothing, nada etc.

* * *

Three men studied the wall, the image on the wall showing the battle.

'That Potter boy is a disgraceful duellist, bringing a sword to a battle of magic,' the eldest of the group complained.

'Disgraceful, maybe, but he fought smart, Mr Croaker,' the youngest member replied.

'Be that as it may, he did rather well, Tavers,' the final member of the group said. 'You're both too stuck in your ways.'

'Marcus, we don't doubt his results, just his methods. None of our agents would have ended up in such a state,' Tavers said. 'Though, if we're honest, the worst of his wounds came from Voldemort.'

'True, anyone who scores a hit on that monster is powerful,' Croaker said. 'What about your ancestor, Marcus?'

'Not yet,' Marcus replied. 'He's got more time yet, I know it.'

'If you're sure,' Tavers said, looking at both men. 'The question is how he accessed the Sealed room.'

'Your question, you're both got a long way to go yet,' Marcus said, turning and walking out of the room.

'You know something!' Croaker shouted.

'Of course I do, but you don't share family secrets,' Marcus replied, simply disappearing, no sound or signs of magic.

* * *

Susan arrived back at home, her aunt apparating her to the manor.

'Susan? Would you care to explain why I saw you in the Ministry a month ago?' Amelia asked, Susan looking worriedly around her aunt, not willing to look her in the eyes for a minute, then looking at her aunt, determination replacing whatever she felt before.

'I was helping Harry and the Order,' Susan said calmly. 'Harry couldn't have done it alone.'

'No, he couldn't,' Amelia replied. 'Is this about your training with him?'

'Yes,' Susan said.

'And your other class, out of Hogwarts?'

'A little.'

'Is there anything else you think I should know?'

'I've got a summer job,' Susan said. 'They're in London, but they've got a floo connection.'

'Are you sure about that? Do you want to work over the break?' Amelia asked.

'Harry asked me to help out, it's only a class or two a day,' Susan replied.

'Is that all?'

'Yeah, in between me and Charlie, Bill and Tonks there's more than enough help,' Susan replied. 'Don't worry Aunt, I'll be fine.'

'Susan, I don't want to lose you. It was bad enough when your mother died,' Amelia said.

'Talk to Harry, you'll be surprised, I know it,' Susan replied, easily lifting her trunk up and carrying it to her room.

'You needed my help last year,' Amelia said as she followed her niece up the stairs. 'You've changed so much, your mother would have been proud.'

'I know, I just feel really sorry for Harry, about his godfather,' Susan said, placing her trunk by her dresser.

'Sirius Black?'

'Yeah, they had a bloke's night every week. Remus as well.'

Amelia smiled, knowing the bond between Sirius, James and Remus, glad Harry could have a part of it, hopefully learning more about his parents. 'How is Harry?'

'Sad, I guess, they didn't explain what happened, before they left the Death Chamber. Do you know?'

'Harry somehow destroyed the Veil of Death,' Amelia started. She looked at her niece, seeing the same stare that many aurors in her department had. 'You fought very well, Susan, I just wish you didn't have too.'

'I know Aunt, it's just Harry fought this whole year, against the rumours and then against that pink toad...'

'On that subject, did you know she had a Blood Quill?'

'She did?' Susan asked loudly. 'That's... don't tell me... if Harry was in her class she would have...'

'You're right, she would have used it on any student that was given a detention,' Amelia replied. 'She would have been handed to the Dementer's for owning such an artefact, but Harry did something there.'

'Are you going to tell Harry this?' Susan asked, her stare hardening, the glint that Amelia associated with Alastor easy to identify.

'I will, I'll tell him everything I know, when would be the best time to see him?'

'I don't know, he's been not following his usual schedule,' Susan said, looking at her aunt. 'I didn't mean to stare, it's just after what he told us about Dumbledore...'

'Harry had quite the life, I've spoken to Albus, he explained why I would need to arrange protection for his last remaining family.'

'I'm more a part of his family than they'll ever be!' Susan shouted as she stood up.

'Don't apologise, I agree entirely,' Amelia started. 'Just save it for your Headmaster next time.'

'Don't worry about that Aunt,' Susan started. 'Actually, you might find Harry at his home now. He sent me a letter saying if we needed anything he'd be free tonight.'

'Alright, thank you,' Amelia. 'Would you like to come as well?'

'Can you ask me later, I don't know,' Susan said.

'Alright, I was thinking of leave around seven,' Amelia said, studying the young woman, not girl, which was her niece.

'I'll give you an answer around quarter to?' Susan asked.

'That would be nice,' Amelia said, leaving her niece's room. She left the door open, Susan closing it herself.

* * *

'Harry, I can't thank you enough for letting me come,' Severus started, Harry shaking his head.

'You wanted to be here, you would have come, eventually,' Harry countered.

'You're right, I would have, it seems so small,' Severus replied.

'Enough space for a few more,' Harry said, walking into the small cemetery, the cast iron fence corroded by centuries of exposure to the rain. Severus followed Harry, seeing two headstones ahead of where Harry stopped, one for James and Lily, the other for Sirius. He saw fresh lilies appear on one side, before he studied the tombstone for Sirius.

'You might have been a dog of a man, but you're still my godfather,' Severus read aloud, then studied the carving, the creature easily identified as a grim, but it was far from the usual. The eyes glowed with an impish spirit. He couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Sirius would appreciate the words and the sentiment. 'He would have liked that.'

'He would of,' Harry said, focused solely on his parent's grave. 'I'll give you some privacy.'

'No, this affects you, as much as them,' Severus said, reaching for Harry shoulder. He dropped his hand, focusing on the vase in front of the Potter's tombstone. 'I'm just finding it hard to start.'

'Just start with one word, the rest will follow,' Harry said, standing next to Severus.

'I'm sorry for everything Lily, if I had the courage you did, I wouldn't have said what I did. You were a better friend than I deserved. James, our feud was as much my fault as yours. We weren't the most mature of children. You were always the better of us, and I hated you, and Harry, for it...' Severus started. 'When I was given the mark I did it to spite you, as much as Lily, I hoped it would hurt her, but it hurt me more than I could believe. I was an idiot to transfer my hatred of your relationship onto Harry, who is much Lily's child than I ever believed. I can't forgive myself, not yet, but I hope that you can forgive me someday. After what Harry did in the Ministry, I know who I would rather fight with.'

'Well spoken,' Harry said.

'Thank you, would you mind if I stayed?' Severus asked.

'No, stay as long as you need,' Harry said, calling for Caliban, the green phoenix trilling to her father, Nox, before she and Harry disappeared.

'Nox, thank you for coming,' Severus said, scratching the underside of Nox's neck.

* * *

Alastor looked up and down the table, seeing no sign of Harry or Ginny, the two who arguably made sure the Ministry raid was a success for the Light side. He saw Albus down the other end, looking much as he did that night, before some energy filled his face, now his age was easily read.

'I'd like to call everyone to order,' Albus said, his soft words capturing everyone's attention. 'Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming in these difficult times. I've got reports that the auror reserve has been totally activated, doubling the number of aurors available. If both Ms Tonks and Kingsley would look for potential recruits we can increase our numbers. Are there any other reports to be made?'

'Five attacks today, aurors fought them off, barely,' Alastor growled out. 'I've accepted a position to help refresh the auror reserves.'

'Thank you Alastor, you help is going to be needed,' Kingsley said. 'Some of the reserves can't even remember a basic binding spell.'

'They'll learn fast enough,' Alastor promised.

'I've talked to some other healers at Saint Mungo's, we're going to run a basic healing course every weekend,' Hestia said. 'Kingsley, do you think you could have a few auror medi-wizards assist us?'

'Certainly, I'll check the roster,' Kingsley replied.

'Are there any other issues?' Albus asked.

'Yes, there is,' Dedalus said, his small frame belying the strength of his will and desire to be heard. 'If it wasn't for Harry we'd have been easily beaten back!'

'He fought better than most of the aurors in my section,' Kingsley added.

'He fought smart,' Alastor said, everyone in the room turning to face him. 'The ambush was well executed, as was his spell work. He's as much a general as a fighter. We need him far more than he needs us, yet he still isn't a member of the Order.'

'He is, just not this one,' Bill said.

'Anyway, he's got a few other concerns t the moment,' Tonks added.

'Concerns?' Albus asked. 'What do you mean?'

'Fulfilling a promise to an old man,' Charlie said. 'One far older than you.'

'Who?' Albus asked again.

'One that saw the Harry we've only just started to see,' Alastor replied mechanically. He wondered for a moment why Albus insisted on keeping Harry out of the Order of the Phoenix only to miss his next words.

'Alastor, I would like you to lead the Order of the Phoenix when I leave this year,' Albus said again, everyone but Bill, Charlie and Tonks looking at Moody.

'No Albus, you can guess what my first actions will be,' Alastor countered. 'We've seen the side of Harry, _The Chosen One_, we need and I, for one, will not keep him out of this.'

'Is there anyone who would give Harry the chance to be a child for another year?' Albus asked, no hands raised in reply, even Molly Weasley kept her hand down. 'Still, do what you think is best, just don't let Harry take too much of this war on himself.'

'It's his war Albus,' Alastor replied.

* * *

'Ollivander, how are you feeling?' Ginny asked, shocked to see the wand maker instead of her husband.

'Older, but healthy, thank you for asking, yourself and Mr Potter?' Ollivander asked, dropping into the nearest seat. He sank into the arm chair, sighing happily.

'We've been good, despite everything,' Ginny replied. 'Can I ask why you visited?'

'I wished to see the temple I spoke of, again,' Ollivander said, before he paused. He looked to the middle of the hallway, seeing Harry arrive with Caliban on his shoulder.

'Ollivander, it's a surprise,' Harry said as he walked into the room, Caliban leaving his shoulder. He walked to Ginny's side, kissing her cheek quickly before he sat down in the large lounge opposite Ollivander.

'It is, I wished to the see the temple, if you would allow me to,' Ollivander said.

'Of course, it's just we've not actually seen it ourselves yet. I've been a little confused for the last month. I needed time,' Harry said, Ginny sitting by her husband, taking his hands in hers.

'No I understand that perfectly,' Ollivander said.

'Tomorrow though, I was going to collect Revan and Bastila first thing,' Harry said. 'Then all of us would go to the manor, and find the temple.'

'Perhaps you could send the delightful creature of yours, Caliban?' Ollivander asked.

'Yes, but I would like you to stay for dinner,' Harry said, standing up. 'Same thing as last time?'

'Oh yes, thank you,' Ollivander said. 'Would you mind listening the ramblings of an old man?'

'No, they've given me wonderful stories for my future children,' Ginny said, following Harry into the kitchen.

* * *

Sirius looked around, seeing the gate into the room he pushed himself up and ran towards it. He heard his voice called out, but didn't listen, still heading towards the gate.

'We... miss you,' Sirius heard, sure it was Harry despite the distorted sounded. He reached the portal, only to see it collapse, the stones holding it now a pile at his feet. He dropped to the ground, tears starting to run down his cheek.

'I miss you too... Kira, please forgive me,' Sirius said, no sign the mentioned could even hear him.

'It's okay Sirius,' the same voice that called him said, a familiar hand on his shoulder.

'No it's not, not yet,' Sirius said, pushing himself upright.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia wondered if she should Floo or apparate to Harry's home, the knowledge of the location reinforced by Susan's description. She looked to see that Susan had just called Harry on the floo, deciding on flooing she walked over to the fireplace, following Susan after she disappeared. She appeared in a kitchen any house elf would be proud of, seeing Harry and Ginny cooking. She was about to try and get Harry's attention, but was almost forced out of the kitchen by her niece.

'Sorry Aunt, when they're like that you can't really get them to notice you,' Susan said, sitting in the lounge room. 'Mr Ollivander?'

'Just Ollivander please, it's nice to see you both, Susan and Amelia Bones,' Ollivander said.

'Are you okay? You look older than I remember?' Amelia asked, sitting by her niece.

'Oh, yes, thank you for asking,' Ollivander said, then looked at Susan. 'Have you told your Aunt?'

'Told her what?' Susan asked. 'Harry told us abit.'

'I see, perhaps you could let an old man tell a tale, Amelia?' Ollivander asked.

'What story would that be?' Amelia asked.

'Of a master and his apprentice,' Ollivander started, Susan listening just as intently as her aunt, not having heard the tale in such detail. She could see Harry and Ginny in the corner of her eye in the kitchen, whatever Harry was doing for the moment having him out of view. She could smell lemons and something else, but she didn't know what. After a moment her stomach rumbled loudly, Ollivander's following suit after hers.

Harry and Ginny laughed in the kitchen, their chuckles easily reaching into the lounge room.

'You want this in the oven now?' Ginny asked, pulling the oven mitts on.

'You're too good,' Harry replied, setting the bowl of lemon juice down. 'How's the sauce looking?'

'Great, needs longer though,' Ginny replied, the roar of the oven fan obscuring her words. 'Wine with it?'

'Yes, how much of the bottle is left?'

'Half a glass at most each.'

'Alright, open up the second bottle I bought.'

'As you carry the plates over.'

'Done,' Harry said, levitating the plates to the table, Ginny swatting his arm as she passed by.

'Can you get the pasta, I want to try the asparagus thing?' Ginny asked, looking at the line of cook books.

'Alright,' Harry said, using a fork to pull out one strand of pasta. He listened to Ollivander, the same story he was told before, though he spoke about the Founders in more detail than before. As he picked the pot up and poured the contents into the strainer he heard Susan chuckling, the supposedly calm and demure Hufflepuff a strong willed woman in reality. He wondered why he'd not seen Goh or Sal for a while, his thoughts taking him away from the pan on the stove top for a moment. Quickly seeing how it was boiling he added the pasta into the pan, warming it back up slightly, then served it, five equal portions. He felt the blast of air from the oven as Ginny checked the asparagus, before she tried some.

'Done,' she said, using a spatula to take the lengths of asparagus out of the tray and into a dish. They carried everything out to the table by hand, not wanting to scare Amelia with their Force powers.

'Dinner is ready,' Harry called, going back for the wine, Ginny having already opened it.

'Oh, we don't have to stay Harry, I can wait,' Amelia said, her stomach telling the truth.

'I insist you stay,' Harry said, pouring a glass of wine for everyone before he sat down, Ginny the first to take a bite.

'Thank you Harry, I appreciate it,' Amelia said. She took a bit, her expression matching Ollivander's as she swallowed her first mouthful. 'This is very good Harry, you're got your mother's talents. James often brought in leftovers.'

'It's Ginny's as much as mine,' Harry said, taking one of the pieces of asparagus, breaking it in half and starting on the tip.

'So this is what you had for lunch? No wonder you made that poor elf cry,' Amelia said looking at Susan.

'Aunt,' Susan complained.

'This is a story I want to hear,' Ginny said. 'What did you do Susan?'

'I said it was very nice, but I'd had better,' Susan countered, all of her thoughts focused on her words. 'Not so bad Harry?'

'Not so bad,' Harry said with a nod. 'Amelia, can I ask why you wanted to speak to us?'

'Can it wait? I don't wish to waste this,' Amelia asked.

'Certainly,' Harry answered, everyone going back to their dinner. Everyone ate quickly, only starting on their drink halfway through the meal. Amelia sighed contentedly as she saw her bowl was empty, the taste light, but the meal filling. She looked at Harry.

'Could we speak somewhere more private?' Amelia asked.

'In the study?' Ginny asked.

'That will do,' Amelia replied. 'I don't wish to be trouble...'

'I can understand that, Susan, do you think you could make sure Ollivander get's home alright?' Harry asked, Ginny already heading towards the study, her and Harry's wine glasses in her hands.

'Sure S...Harry,' Susan replied, almost slipping up.

'I'm not that old Harry,' Ollivander complained, pushing his chair back.

'Tell that to the calendar,' Susan countered.

'You have a point,' Ollivander replied. 'Would you like to hear another story about Helga?'

'Please,' Susan said, helping Ollivander stand up taking him to the fireplace so he could floo to his shop.

Harry walked to the study, Amelia and Ginny sitting around the desk, leaving Harry to take the seat behind it. He left the door open, hearing the other two in the house leave.

'What would you like to tell us?' Harry asked, taking a sip from his glass.

'Alot, you've created massive waves in the Ministry,' Amelia started. 'Not just with the Dementers, but with Fudge being ousted.'

'He was just a politician, it couldn't have been too hard,' Ginny commented. 'Especially with so much of his money being dirty.'

'It was harder than we thought, I was surprised you didn't take your seat for the vote Harry,' Amelia said, something about the young man in front of her calming her, gently relaxing the worries she felt when she first arrived.

'I wasn't aware of it,' Harry replied, his whole stance showing his honesty. 'I didn't think to even ask about any type of hereditary seat.'

Ginny stood up, standing behind her husband she massaged his shoulders, somehow getting a message Amelia missed.

'Your last school year was hardly the best, but you did an outstanding job in the Ministry, I've seen the recordings, your tactics so much more effective than our own,' Amelia said. She couldn't help but smile, already guessing Harry's next words. She was right, the humble side of Harry was one that could charm any woman. 'No Harry, you took control of the fight and you won it.'

'Thank you, but there are other things as well?' Harry asked.

'A couple, we found that you were ordered to be attack, but knowing the Dementer's you would have been kissed,' Amelia started. 'You already know the two people who signed it.'

'Fudge and Umbridge?' Ginny asked, Amelia nodding her reply. 'How could they order something like that?'

'They're politicians,' Harry said in explanation. 'Please, go on Amelia.'

'I don't know where to start, I found items belonging to... you godfather's family in the possession of Umbridge, I've still got them in the Ministry, waiting for you to collect them. She won't get out of Azkaban, I can promise you that Harry. Her trial was brutal, but not as much as the former minister. That's how we could reactivate the auror reserves,' Amelia said sadly. 'You wouldn't believe the number of galleons we could claim from Fudge's personal assets.'

'I'm just glad there's a reserve,' Harry said, Ginny having taken a seat on her husband's lap.

'Me too,' Ginny added, both of them looking at Amelia, waiting for her to continue.

'I'm not sure I can tell you anymore, I don't want to tell you what you already know, but on the other hand I don't want to give away Ministry secrets. They're still puzzled as to why you could access that particular room, not even I know what was in it,' Amelia, seeing her glass was mostly empty she finished the remainder.

'It was love, and you can see what it gave me,' Harry said smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back, shifting herself again, this time so she could kiss Harry.

'I can see that very well, have you been following the Prophet?' Amelia asked as the pair separated.

'Of sorts, they're calling me the Chosen One or something,' Harry replied, looking like he'd drunk a litre of vinegar. 'So the prophecy says I'm the one to beat him, I would have tried, maybe succeeded, without one.'

'I know you would Harry, you're so much like your father, but just as much your mother's son as well,' Amelia said sadly, memories of James springing to mind. The same fire that burned in the father's eyes was in the son. She was glad it was Harry who led the Order of the Phoenix into the Ministry that night, only he could have made those ideas work.

'Thank you,' Harry replied. Ginny looked at Harry a moment, somehow communicating by flashes in their eyes.

'Amelia, if you don't mind,' Ginny started. 'Do you think you could visit some time, tell Harry a little more about his parents, and the magical world?'

'I could do that, why do you ask?' Amelia asked.

'Well... we were introduced as the Duke and Duchess Potter at the last ball we went to...' Harry started, Amelia coughing in shock. 'Are you alright?'

'Harry, I have a lot to tell you,' Amelia said, barely able to look at the pair for the moment. She wondered if Harry knew how powerful he could be, politically and magically.


	3. Chapter 3

Revan woke up, the dawn light barely reaching into the second storey bedroom, Helena stirring, Bastila at her side the moment she opened her eyes fully.

'Good morning sleepy,' Bastila whispered, Helena grabbing a hold of a few strands of hair, gently pulling on them. Revan gently moved his daughter's fingers from around the hair.

'She's got your strength,' Bastila said, taking her daughter back. They both moved to the kitchen, Helena gleefully being feed by her mother. Revan started at the stove frying a pair of eggs. He looked to see the two most important women in his life smiling at the other. He turned off the pan, pulling a camera towards with the Force, took a picture, his wife glaring at him for a moment, then smiling.

'It was something special, I promise,' Revan said setting the camera down. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity.'

'I've got a few of you,' Bastila replied, checking Helena's nappy. She placed her in the playpen in the lounge room. 'Did Harry say when he would pick us up?'

'Just after seven,' Revan called out after a few seconds. 'Tea?'

'Thank you,' Bastila said, sitting in between the kitchen and lounge room. She kept her eyes on her daughter. She heard the cup placed on the arm of the wooden chair, sipping from it slowly she continued to watch her daughter. 'Why did they do it?'

'Why did they do what?' Revan asked, sitting opposite his wife.

'Exile us?' Bastila asked. 'Is our love wrong?'

'No, it's not, look at Harry and Ginny, we've just seen it differently,' Revan said, taking his wife's hand. She looked at him for a second, looking down suddenly.

'I'd not trade her for the world,' Bastila said. 'I just... never thought this could happen.'

'Neither did I,' Revan said, seeing the clock, digital, the time close to seven. 'We should get ready.'

'I'll just change, and could you pack the nappy bag?'

'Packed it last night.'

'Good, I'll keep an eye out for Harry then.'

'I love you.'

'I know,' Bastila said, hearing the shower start after a moment. She heard a flash, turning to see Caliban, if she remembered correctly, and Ginny.

'Hello Bastila, how are you?' Ginny asked. Bastila picked up slightly, not expecting to see Ginny.

'Ginny, it's good to see you, we've been well,' Bastila replied. 'We'll be ready shortly.'

'Harry says he sorry for not being here, he'd had to go pick up another person,' Ginny said. 'Would you mind if I held Helena?'

'Not at all.'

'Thank you,' Ginny said, picking Helena up. Immediately Helena grabbed some free hair, gently tugging it, before placing it in her mouth. 'Hey, don't do that.'

'She's got her father's grip,' Ginny said. 'How about her sleep?'

'Through the night,' Bastila replied, genuinely smiling. 'You wouldn't understand how good it is just to sleep for eight solid hours.'

'I can believe that,' Ginny replied quickly, she tried to free her hair, Bastila coming her help quickly. After a second Ginny's hair had been teased from Helena's grasp, the small child glad of all the extra attention. Harry arrived with Ollivander, finding the camera from breakfast. Ollivander nodded, understanding Harry. He appeared beside Ginny, Revan beside Bastila, Ollivander getting a picture.

'You bastard,' Ginny complained lightly.

'You...' Bastila said glaring at Revan.

'We couldn't resist,' Harry said.

'It was too tempting,' Revan added.

'You should appreciate the times, it's something you'll lose soon enough,' Ollivander said.

'I know,' Bastila said, the first to speak. 'With our exile, it was hard.'

'All of the cameras, the news spread so fast, every port another storm of hatred, treated as the Sith I once was,' Revan added.

'Sounds like my last year at school,' Harry commented, then placed an arm around Ginny's waist. 'I'm... we're... glad you're here.'

'Thank you, my hormones are a little...' Bastila started. Revan quieting her quickly.

'Don't worry, we've got our bad days,' Harry said. 'Let's go since we're all together.'

'Yes, let's,' Bastila added, smiling. Caliban reappeared.

'Touch a tail feather, and we're as good as there,' Harry said, everyone reaching for a tail feather, a bright green light burst through the rooms.

Bastila and Revan looked around, fields full of long grass, as high as their waists in places, the shortest lengths they could see still reached Harry's knee. They saw a small forest, like the once immaculately tended gardens had left too long unattended. Small weasels danced around everyone's feet, their calls a song of sorts. Helena giggled in delight, following them as they climbed a tree.

'I should have brought lunch,' Harry complained. 'It could take days to find it.'

'It won't take too long, I assure you,' Ollivander said, focused on the middle of the forest. He walked towards the forest, running his hands through the grass, Harry and Ginny guessing like he did when he first found the temple. He called them onwards, Harry and Ginny pulling out their lightsabres, not lighting them. Revan held out one of his, offering it to Bastila. She shook her head, Helena reaching for his sabre. He pulled it back, swinging it in the air like a toy.

'We better go,' Bastila said, setting off after Harry and Ginny. Revan touched her shoulder, kissing her quickly.

'Let's,' Revan said, following his wife.

* * *

'Dustil, can you check the co-ordinates?' Carth asked.

'I will,' Dustil replied, squeezing into the co-pilots seat. He checked the navi-computer, the number the same as it was the night before, this time they felt wrong. He adjusted them by half a point, feeling that it was closer, but still not right, another quarter point, this time it felt right, but also wrong at the same time. 'They're better, but still not right. I don't get it.'

'What do you mean?' Carth asked, looking at the navi-computer.

'I know you got the flight plan, but the co-ordinates are different now,' Dustil explained. 'See here and here?'

'Yes, I do.'

'It's like that portion is still not right, another point either way. Every day we get closer the better I can set them.'

'You're doing your best, I would have been lost the moment we left,' Carth said. 'Why don't you try the exercises you had Revan show you?'

'I'll try, there's not alot of room.'

'Use the cargo hold, there should be more space now.'

'Thanks...' Dustil said, looking at Carth in a way that he'd remembered from a time when they still had his mother. 'Can you work me through that throw you told me about?'

'Alright, I'll get the matts,' Carth said.

* * *

Harry looked at the path he'd cut through the forest, Ginny still hacking away at a dense set of vines, whatever it was had been hardened by the Force, even their lightsabres had difficulty with the thick stems.

'How much closer?' Harry shouted, Ollivander still lost in his own world. Harry repeated his shout, Ollivander disappearing in between two trees.

'It's here,' Ollivander shouted out, Revan and Bastila moving towards the same two trees Ollivander disappeared behind. Harry was the last one into the temple, the massive growth on the outside barely reached inside. He could still see footprints in the dust, the pale sandstone reflecting the light back into the forest.

'Revan?' Harry asked.

'This is just like Dantooine,' Revan said, running a hand along the walls. 'Even the stones are the same.'

'I'd expect to see Master Vandar around the corner,' Bastila added, Helena silent for the moment. 'Even Helena seems to sense it.'

Harry shut his eyes, listening to the Force around him, entirely at peace, the closest he could describe it was a mother's touch, the feeling that everything would be okay in the long run echoing in his soul. 'Ginny do you feel it?'

'I can't ignore it,' she replied, looking at Harry. 'It was like when I had dragon pox, Mum would look after me and I felt like I was going to get better.'

'I know what you mean...' Harry started, shaking his head for a moment. He continued through the temple, seeing rooms for students, a set of broken terminals in another, work benches with rusted lightsabre shells in the largest of the rooms, before the council chamber itself. He looked to see five seats, caught looking at one seat in particular, his next to Revan, Ginny on his left side. Bastila was the first to move, walking around the seat before she sat down. She looked at Revan as Harry and Ginny sat in the seats, as if they were always meant to be theirs.

'I don't understand,' Harry said. 'It's set just for my height.'

'Mine too,' Ginny added. She reached across, grabbing Harry's hand.

'This... we were expected, long ago,' Revan said, taking his own seat, each able to see the other clearly. 'I don't know, but this is beyond anything I hoped. If we clear the landing pad, I'll fly the Ebon Hawk in, then T3 and HK can repair the computer systems, maybe even the defence systems I saw.'

'The little domes in the ground?' Harry asked. Revan nodding his reply.

'I don't want to cut these trees down,' Bastila said. 'They've been here, guarding it, it wouldn't feel right.'

'I agree,' Ginny added, after a second looking at Harry. 'Do you think we could transplant them?'

'With magic or the Force, yes,' Harry said. 'There's been a lot of history in these walls.'

'There has,' Bastila said. 'I wonder what happened to Ollivander.'

'I think I know,' Harry said, standing up and moving to the garden in the middle of the temple, finding a tree like the one in Hogwarts standing in the middle of a raised garden bed. He saw Ollivander look at the tree longingly, as if waiting for someone to appear.

'Ollivander?' Harry called softly, the old man turning to face him. He smiled, a few extra wrinkles appearing to Harry's mind, but they were the good kind.

'Thank you so much Harry,' he started, holding onto a fallen branch. 'Perhaps I'll use this for a cane.'

'You don't need a cane, nor will you,' Harry said.

'But I'm aging Harry, aging like you wouldn't believe,' Ollivander said. 'I'd hoped Merlin would reappear, but not this day.'

'Maybe another, the trees here we're going to transplant them, build a meditation garden,' Harry explained, pointing to a small tree that had broken through the paving around the garden.

'They will like that, they're all friends,' Ollivander said. 'Some you have already met.'

'I don't understand,' Ginny said, walking to her husband's side.

'You will, I think Harry already does,' Ollivander said.

'The Dementers, they were the Jedi Bassilus experimented on, they've come here, to rest, prepare us for the next battle, if we listen we can hear them, whispering, waiting for us,' Harry said, speaking his thoughts as he worked them out.

'So what are we going to do?' Ginny asked.

'We've got a forest to move, then we'll trust our instincts,' Harry said, he pulled out his wand, the smallest tree in the room floating in the air, its roots undamaged. He guided it outside, starting the transplanting. Ginny followed, soon enough Revan and Bastila helping, Ollivander holding onto the sleeping Helena.

Each tree shifted revealed more of the temple, the gentle dome visible from the outside still smooth, as if time had chosen to move around this building. In what felt likes days, but was barely an hour a garden appeared facing the southwest of the temple, the path leading to it lined with the smallest of the trees, the longer you walked down the path the older the trees became. At the end there was a circle of trees, the path the only way in or out. In the middle of this there was the strangest tree of them all, like the one at Hogwarts and in the middle of the temple, it bore orange fruit, but its colour was so different. A deep reddish brown bark covered the tree, though it looked rough enough to be used as sandpaper, it was smooth to touch.

Ollivander looked at the path, his voice muted, as if the trees knew their purpose. 'This is a work of magic I've not seen before, but I do have some physical needs, such as this one.'

Bastila chuckled, walking to her daughter she felt the nappy, which was quiet damp. Helena wailed softly in her mother's arms, the nappy bag floating to her gently.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, Harry feeling something leave Ginny's soul.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'This is so more... real, I didn't expect this, ever,' Ginny replied. She could feel Fawkes overhead, the red and gold phoenix diving down, Helena laughing delightedly as Fawkes put on a show for her. 'I feel we're almost there, you know?'

'I know, but we are there,' Harry countered, kissing Ginny.

'Only in the important ones,' Ginny replied, Revan and Bastila matching them for a moment, Helena again demanding her mother's affection.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny looked at Harry's chest, still not used to the white lines that crossed his chest in places. She pushed her pants off, lying down by his side. She started to trace the marks on his left side underneath his ribcage. She saw his expression, unfocused, his hand tracing circles over her waist.

'You've been thinking,' Ginny stated.

'Yes, I just feel with one part of our lives we've forgotten the other part. I can't even think of the last time I just spoke to Ron. They've just started their holiday.'

'About a week know,' Ginny said.

'It feels like it's only been days.'

'I know what you mean. I can't believe the temple was so easy to repair. We didn't even need to repair that much. It was just... intact.'

'HK and T3 worked wonders with the electronics.'

'I was lost the first time you tried to tell me what they were doing.'

'I worked that out when you asked me what a UPS was.'

Ginny shrugged, Harry feeling the gesture. 'I'm glad to see it up, but I think we need to take a step back, get to back to what we would have been doing if we weren't what we were.'

'Snogging? Shagging?' Harry asked. Ginny kissed him, the hand on her waist moving towards her hips slowly. 'You meant family, and I agree.'

'We're not making our own. I'm exhausted.'

'Me too.'

'Could we see Mum and Dad soon? I don't just want to appear there...'

'A few days time. I actually just want a day in tomorrow,' Harry said, looking at Ginny, her hair spread over the sheets and pillow. 'Just a day to sleep in, have a late breakfast and early dinner. Actually seeing the sunset would be nice.'

Ginny nodded her reply. 'Do you want to watch the Zoids videos?'

'Yeah, I was about to suggest it.'

'Do you think we can watch the whole series?'

'We can try, there are alot of eps.'

'Sixty seven.'

'I'd have said seventy.'

'Start after a swim and finish after dinner?'

'Or until we've watched them all.'

'And be up for a day, or two? If you're that desperate.'

'Not quite, though I can think of a few moments.'

'Yeah, in the morning?'

'It almost is the morning honey.'

'In the morning,' Ginny agreed, kissing Harry slowly. 'Sleep well.'

'You too,' Harry replied, breathing deeply and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Marcus looked at the letter in his hands, knowing who it was from and why it was sent. He didn't think the process could happen so quickly. Once it got to the stage his ancestor, through his mother, needed the cane, it was advancing rapidly. The calendar doesn't lie, and he was scared for the first time it wouldn't treat the only grandfather, however many greats were in front of it, kindly.

'My dearest descendant,' Marcus read, knowing who gave him his rather warped sense of humour. 'I hope this finds you well Marcus, unlike me. The curse has been broken, my time finally coming to end. Some things take longer than you can ever dream, and others so little you wonder if they really happened. It is my wish to give you the store, something you always looked at in amazement.

You have been the only son with the talent to keep the family name going. I know how you and your wife separated, but she still cares for you. You both just need a little time. Give her the chance she deserves, no more or less. I hope you can, but I daren't ask you to.

One final thing, I have found the temple I told you about, I ask you to leave this old man to a place he wishes to know better before I die. It is the only place I could wish to be.

Visit an old man, for the last time.

Octavius.'

Marcus sighed, knowing the store would still be occupied for the moment. He didn't want to intrude on his grandfather, of sorts, but wanted to do more than what he was at the moment. He looked to the fireplace, finally making his mind up.

'Octavius Ollivander,' Marcus said, seeing a face appear in the fire. 'Hello Grandad.'

* * *

Molly cooked breakfast for three, the smallest meal she'd cooked for a long time. Bill and Charlie had been coming for dinner, Ron the last of her children still at home. She didn't know what to think, seeing the hand for Ginny read home she was sad for a moment, then happy. Ginny had Harry at her side, and she was at his. Arthur brought home a pensieve from the Ministry and she'd seen how well her daughter fought, but more importantly how well Harry had fought. She still hated the idea of them fighting, but they fought to survive, something she'd not seen since the First War.

'It's strange, isn't it?' Arthur asked, then repeated himself. 'Seeing Ginny at home, but not here.'

'Yes, it is,' Molly replied. 'I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to see me ever again.'

'They're not going to hold it against you,' Arthur promised, Ron trudging down the stairs at last. He looked at the table, sitting in his usual place, though only one other seat was taken. 'Sit down Molly, have something to eat.'

'Oh, Ronald, Harry sent us all a letter,' Molly said, passing the letter over.

'Thanks Mum,' Ron said, covering his mouth as he replied. He swallowed loudly. 'Did he say anything important?'

'Read it yourself, he might have charmed it,' Molly replied, knowing for whatever reason Harry and Ginny were seen as adults legally. Ron's eyes skimmed across the parchment.

'He's coming here?' Ron asked. 'He's got his own house so...'

'We're the only family he has,' Molly said. 'Have you spoken much?'

'No Mum, he's been so busy...' Ron started. 'You think he wants to catch up?'

'I don't know, you'll have to ask him on Friday,' Arthur said. 'Do you think we should clear a room?'

'Caliban... his phoenix,' Ron started, explaining about Caliban. 'Should drop them off. I don't think so.'

'They could do with a clean anyhow, and the garden needs to be looked at,' Molly started, seeing Ron had tuned her out completely she sighed. 'I'm sure they've got a lot to say.'

'Sure Mum,' Ron said, still concentrating on his breakfast. 'Can I go to the twins store today?'

'If you de-gnome the garden,' Molly countered.

'Sure Mum,' Ron said, no complaining as he would have previously. Molly looked at her son out of the corner of her eye, knowing he'd changed, but seeing it was different. She wondered what caused it, hoping Harry could give her some of the answers she needed.

* * *

Gellert wandered through the old cemetery, feeling something wrong ahead of him. It was magical, unlike his other sense. He walked out through the rusted iron gate, seeing what remained of an old house in the distance. Parts of the ceiling had fallen in, exposed rafters the only sign of the former height of the house. He pulled out his wand, sweeping the front of the house with gentle pulses of magic, feeling them sucked into deep wells of darkness. He felt the darkness deepen slightly, sending a burst of Fiendfyre towards the house, the demonic flames dancing towards the house and the now visible Inferi, destroyed in a matter of seconds.

'Tom you have fallen far, even I sensed your fall in my prison,' Gellert whispered, moving towards the house again, feeling the wards. Disjointed layers of magic covered the house, each layer more lethal than the previous one. He could feel the drain on his soul being so close to such powerful magic. He started to place drains on the magic, the first and second layers disappearing in an instant, more Inferi appearing. Four quick and silent spells dispatched them easily, rotten flesh flying in every direction from the force of impact.

Another few seconds and the third layer faded away, its power totally drained.

_Three more layers _Gellert thought, feeling for the first time a true death ward. He added another drain to the ward as subtly as he could, tracing a complex grounding rune he'd designed himself into the first of the death wards. The magic in the layer wavered for a moment, slowly being leached into the ground. He looked at the ground, the soil drying out and turning into dust as the death ward drained.

Another moment later the fourth layer broke, the drains starting to attack the fifth layer. He started on his own ward, trapping, then converting the dark energy into one that would repair the house, and protect it. As the new wards were built the old ones failed. Firstly a layer to repel intruders, confusing them, them compelling them to leave. The second death ward broke, this one older and far more potent than the first, the third layer of the new ward being built, a spell to keep the house clean and free of dust. The fourth layer formed quickly, its magic already working on the batter home, repairing years of neglect in a second, gardens growing where nothing had taken root before.

Gellert studied the final death ward, seeing hints of the darkest spell from the darkest grimoire he read. He felt the drains attaché to the final layer of the ward, more energy filling the dome, the gardens now overgrowing, and rapidly, the grass at first knee height, then waist height, the trees growing in minute what would normally take decades to reach. Finally the last layer broke, the alarm and security wards finally completing. He felt the power of the new wards, hoping someone could find a use for the home.

_I wonder, perhaps Harry has a claim on it_ Gellert thought, wondering through the restored home. It was hardly what he would have called, elegant or beautiful, but it was still a decent home. He wondered through the home, like before his wand out sending slight pulses of magic ahead of him. He started at the north western wall, checking every nock and cranny, till he reached the fire place, the stones around it glowing with dark magic. He reached out with his other sense, feeling the soul fragment he wished to never find here. He reached out for the stones in the back of the hearth, pushing on one, then moving to the next one across until he found one that moved. He pulled the stone back, a small hessian back in the hollow. He touched the bag, pulling his hand back suddenly, the dark magic in the fire place discharging into his hand, his left hand already starting to die from the power of the spell. He picked up the bag, it disappearing into a sleeve for the moment.

Gellert started to cast the counter spell, still feeling some life left in his hand as it slowly changed turned back into a normal looking limb, but he could still feel the death curse. He'd have no choice but to seek Harry out now, knowing only the vaguest hints about the latest of the Peverell line, through the Potter line and the homes they had.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly, his scar burning faintly, as if some part of the horcrux called out to the others. He tried to trace the feeling as best he could, but only got a vague direction, south to southeast. He guessed it was somewhere on the island, but couldn't place it any closer than that. He saw Ginny, her hair covering her face, only her nose visible through the auburn locks.

'It's going to be a long, long break,' Harry mutter, sleep almost impossible to reach.


	5. Chapter 5

'What about now Dustil?' Carth asked, the navi-computer status light blinking slowly.

'I think we can make the jump now,' Dustil said. 'It feels right, we might be a little short I think. I can't really get an image.'

'Starting the Hyperdrive,' Carth said, the stars stretching as the ship launched itself into Hyperspace.

'Three days and we should be there, right?'

'Should be, if the co-ordinates are right, how far out will we be?'

'We should see the planet, maybe an hour, Corellian.'

'Okay....'

'What do you think Revan and Bastila are doing?'

'I don't know. They left quickly, avoiding everyone as best they could. It wasn't fair, they did so much. They spent alot of time together.'

'Did they really get married?'

'Maybe, Bastila seemed different from when she left.'

'Maybe she was pregnant. She felt like two people.'

'She saw a doctor before they left. You might be right.'

'Something else too, like they weren't needed there anymore.'

'Don't worry about it Dustil, we'll see them shortly. Hopefully everything's working out for them.'

'Me too,' Dustil added, sensing others with him, going by the strength of the bright spot in the Force.

* * *

Albus wandered through the hallways finding the painting of the mad wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. He paced for a moment, remembering something he lost many years ago, a door appearing on the other side of the hallway. He looked to see a door appear on the opposite side of the hallway.

_Could that be the room of chamber pots?_ Albus thought. He opened the door slowly, seeing what could only be centuries of rubbish and junk. He stepped over a trunk, obviously full of adult publications, going by the one sticking out of the lid. He saw mountains of robes, the floor covered in parchment and books, the occasional battered hat or broom. He ventured further into the room, finding a cupboard that radiated dark magic. The type he felt in the diary, or what remained of it.

_Tom, you didn't_ Albus's thoughts started, before they stopped, pulling his wand from the pocket it was in. He started basic detection charms, the black aura that sprang from the cupboard was overwhelming, deep black tentacles dancing in the air for nearly a minute, the longest he'd ever seen such a spell last. The he tried other spells, only to have the same effect. As the tentacles faded for the last time, one final spell sensed no dark magic on the cupboard itself.

Albus opened the doors slowly, seeing a legendary artefact. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem sat on a headless bust, the largest sapphire Albus had ever seen glowing with a dull light, a spell reaching into his mind, asking him to pick it up. He pushed the urge aside, casting the few spells he knew would defeat dark curses, otherwise undetectable to his magic. The spell faded from his mind, the compulsion failing quickly. He reinforced the inside of the cupboard with spells, then casting progressively stronger charms at the diadem, none of them breaking the enchantment on the sapphire.

Five minutes passed, not so much a single mark on the gem. He stepped back, summoning as much parchment as he could into the cupboard, then around it. Another few charms followed it, sealing the area off from any spell effects, faint blue lines shimmering for a second before they faded. He stepped back, only the point of his wand inside the sealing ward. Another moment passed, creatures of fire, all of them having demonic aspects, shot out into the parchment devouring it with reckless abandon. A griffin like creature leapt at the diadem, the sapphire finally cracking. From the flames a black burst of light shot towards Albus, a shield expertly formed to counter it though the shield had no effect. The light struck his hand, the joint blackening quickly. He quickly cast the charm to counter it, the spell stopping at his wrist, but did not reverse. He felt the spells power, knowing it be an old Dark death curse.

_I only hope I can help you, Harry_ Albus thought, seeing nothing more than molten slag, the droplets of silver cleansed of the dark spell that preserved the sapphire.

* * *

Harry awoke, his scar burning in pain like it did previously. It faded quickly, nothing more than a shadow of a memory.

'Harry, what is it?' Ginny asked.

'Scar, it burned, like it used to,' Harry said.

'It's the second time it happened.'

'I know, I've got a feeling... scars never truly heal.'

'Yours hands did. You had burns on them, you stopped seeing them.'

'I still do Ginny, but you're right, they're not there. The point I was making...'

'Scars don't just go away, they stay there, otherwise they're not scars.'

'Pretty much,' Harry agreed. 'I've still some trace of the horcrux inside me. It can recognise the others, link me to them.'

'Can he... possess you?' Ginny asked worriedly.

'No, Tom's got no chance of finding my mind, let alone controlling it. It's full of my love for you, and he's going to run away screaming.'

'He better, otherwise...' Ginny added.

'We've both got an axe to grind,' Harry continued.

'Is there something you can do to block it out?' Ginny asked after a few seconds. 'Do you think that Tom can feel it as well?'

'I don't know, I got an image of an image when I drove him from my mind...'

'You got some of his knowledge?'

'Yes, and no, I can't explain this well... I got a reflection of a reflection, a shadow of a shadow. I know some things about Horcruxes, but not everything that Tom does. It's a portion of his soul, the murder of a pure soul required to make it.'

'Anything more?' Ginny asked. She could see the difficulty Harry was having.

'You were controlled by a portion of his soul, not just a spell...' Harry started, Ginny blinking in shock before a few tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, her tears hot against his skin as they fell onto his shoulder. 'I can understand Ginny, I was one... remember?'

'That makes it so much harder...' Ginny muttered, her voice barely audible. 'I was...'

'There were powerful compulsion charms on it. Not even many adults could have broken through them like you did.'

'Really? You know that much?'

'That much... I get a picture of a cup, a necklace or diadem, it's hard to tell maybe both, a ring, his familiar, and the diary. Each one of them was protected somehow. That's all I know.'

'It's enough I guess,' Ginny said, holding onto Harry tightly. She felt him run his hands through her hair. She slowed her breathing, her tears still flowing. 'I can't believe he touched me...'

'I've had him in my head for nearly all of my life, I've had him in my dreams, seen him murder people...'

'Don't ever think I'm going to take anything from you... that monster was stuck in your head for years... I was scared when I heard about your first year...'

Harry made a gentle noise, Ginny looking at him, her tears slowing dramatically. 'It's okay Ginny, we've lived through all of it so far, and it's not stopped us yet.'

'We weren't an us,' Ginny countered, shifting her head to over Harry's heart.

'You helped me through the barrier, I'd say that counted,' Harry said, back to brushing Ginny's hair.

'I'd forgotten,' Ginny whispered, before she chuckled. 'I can't believe I forgot that. How did you remember?'

'I just did... when I drove the horcrux from my mind I saw it, and saw my past, and I saw you, just glimpses, but it was enough to help me beat it. If not for you, I don't want to think what I'd be without you.'

Ginny tightened her grip on Harry slightly, the only thing between the pair the thin singlet Ginny was wearing. She could feel a layer of sweat on Harry's chest, the fabric sticking to his chest. She rolled away, the singlet pulling up slightly. She pulled on the pants she left on the chair, going to the kitchen and getting two glasses or water. She returned the master bedroom quickly, passing one glass to Harry she sat on the chair, sighing deeply as she sat down.

'What are we going to do?' Ginny asked.

'Find the others, break them, stop Tom, then deal with Bassilus, in that general order,' Harry replied after sipping on the glass.

'Why that order?' Ginny asked, not feeling whatever Harry was being told through the Force.

'One is on a planet, the other could be anywhere in two galaxies, maybe more,' Harry countered.

'That's a good point,' Ginny said, neither she or Harry willing to speak for the moment. He placed his glass on the dresser, holding his arms open for her. She placed her glass beside his, hugging Harry gently. 'There's got to be more we can do...'

'We'll work it out along the way, like we did before, like Ron, Hermione and I did, do you want to try and get more sleep?'

'No, I've got too much to think about,' Ginny said, shutting her eyes. 'Can we just lay on the sofa?'

'If that's all you want,' Harry said. 'Tomorrow's, today, the day to catch up Ron and your parents?'

'Yeah, it is, it's going to be good to see them,' Ginny said, following Harry down the stairs. He dropped onto the sofa, Ginny sitting on his lap before leaning against the arm, her hair falling off the edge.

'You're okay now?' Harry asked, his concern obvious.

'I will be,' Ginny said, then kissed Harry gently, quick but all they needed to express their feelings.

* * *

'Kayla, stop it, I'm tired,' Jacqueline complained to her middle sister.

'But I'm not tired, Mum said you had to look after me,' Kayla said, parroting her mother's words.

'Go to bed, it's late,' Jacqueline repeated, pushing Kayla up the stairs, the small girl resisting her every step of the way. The pair eventually made it to Kayla's room, the small girl just inside her room when Jacqueline shut the door. She smiled for a moment, then yawned, one her father would have commented on quickly. She walked back down the stairs, turning off all of the lights except the one in the kitchen, for when Taryn, her youngest sister, had to be fed. She started up the stairs, a series of lights flashing in the distance, but it was nothing normal. She heard someone knocking on the door, asking who it was she didn't expect the reply she did.

'Take your sisters and run.... they're...' her mother shouted through the door, before she screamed, whatever spell it was that she under causing her great pain. A burst of green light shot into the night, one person's screaming stopping, only to have another's begin. Jacqueline fell against the stairs as she backed into them, her mother's screams still very clear. She ran up the stairs, first getting Taryn, then opening Kayla's doors, her middle sister white with fear.

'Mum said we have to run...' Jacqueline stuttered, leading Kayla out the back door and through the gap in the fence, both of them still hearing their mother begging for the mysterious attackers to stop. Silence reigned after another moment, Kayla holding onto Jacqueline's hand tightly, as they ran away from the house. Two men appeared in front of them, their red robes swirling around them as if they'd been fighting. Another moment passed and Jacqueline felt squeezed into the tiniest straw, appearing in a place she didn't know, Kayla appearing a second after. Taryn blinked a few times, but otherwise stayed quiet, somehow sensing the need for silence.


	6. Chapter 6

'Director, we've got three survivors, all children,' Kingsley said sadly. 'We went to secure the rear of the house...'

'Thank you Kingsley, the parents?' Amelia asked. He shook his head in reply. 'I see, thank you.'

'I'll organise the funerals, with your permission?' Kingsley asked. Amelia nodded. 'Is there anything else?'

'The eldest asked for Harry Potter, she said she knows him,' Kingsley said.

'I'll speak with him as soon as I can Kingsley, do what you need to,' Amelia said, heading towards the tea room. She saw the three girls, the eldest holding the youngest tightly. She sat opposite them, coughing softly to get their attention. 'Are you all okay?'

'Yeah,' the Jacqueline replied. 'Have you spoken to Harry yet?'

'No, can I have you're names?' Amelia asked.

'I'm Jacqueline, Taryn is the youngest, Kayla's the middle sister,' Jacqueline said, tears running down her face silently. 'You need to tell Harry...'

'I'll speak to him as soon as I can,' Amelia promised. 'How do you know him?'

'We go to Hogwarts... he's going into his sixth year,' Jacqueline said. 'He's...'

'I know Jacqueline, I've spoken to him a few times,' Amelia replied. 'I'm sure he can think of something.'

'Yeah...' Jacqueline said. 'Can we see him?'

'It's almost midnight, I couldn't reach him, but I'll try again, okay?' Amelia asked, remembering to call Harry as soon as she finished with the girls.

'Okay... tell him... everything, please?' Jacqueline asked.

'Don't worry, I'll tell Harry everything we know. I'll have some blankets sent okay?'

'Okay, could I have a bottle, for when Taryn wakes up?' Jacqueline asked.

'I'll have everything ready,' Amelia promised. She got up, walking to the briefing room, passing on the need for a bottle in the morning and three blankets for the moment.

'Amelia, there you are,' Rufus started. 'Have you spoken with the survivors?'

'I've spoken with Jacqueline,' Amelia replied, hiding her feelings for the man. 'What's the report?'

'Three aurors wounded, Frank and Alice are better than ever,' Rufus said proudly. 'Captured two of four.'

'We've had worse nights,' Amelia replied, walking to the podium.

* * *

Harry awoke, not remembering falling asleep. He touched Ginny's shoulder lightly, her own eyes opening quickly. 'Did you fall asleep?'

'I must have, can I have the first shower?' Ginny asked. 'I just feel...'

'Go on Gin,' Harry replied. 'Bacon, eggs and toast?'

Ginny yawned, blinking away her sleepiness. 'And coffee, don't forget the coffee.'

'Black as Riddle's heart?' Harry asked, Ginny nodding her reply.

'It'll be ready when you are,' Harry called out, a few moments later the faint noise of the shower reaching the kitchen. He started to cook breakfast, his mind wandering while his body worked. He felt a few drops of hot oil strike his hand, feeling it for the first time in many years. He started to serve, Ginny walking down the stairs with a short robe on over her clothes for the day, her appearance a cross between that of a witch and Jedi.

'Coffee just about ready,' Harry said, placing one plate in front of her, before making the coffee, slowly pouring the coffee from the jug. One mug appeared by each plate, Harry and Ginny eating quickly. Harry sipped from his mug as he ate, unlike Ginny who had a glass of orange juice.

'I'll get the dishes done, does Eileen know our plans?' Ginny asked, starting on her mug of coffee.

'I'll told her a few days back, she does,' Harry said, heading up the stairs quickly. He'd hope to just relax today.

* * *

Amelia was shaken awake, her wand quickly in her hand.

'Auror Tonks?' Amelia asked, knowing anyone with that much colour in their hair had to be a metamorphagus.

'Director, you asked to be woken?' Tonks asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Amelia started. 'Did Harry ever tell you about a Jacqueline Taylor?'

'Jac?' Tonks asked. 'Once or twice, I think. She's going to be a second year Gryffindor?'

'Yes, thank you,' Amelia replied, then sat up properly, cursing the robes she wore. 'Do you know what Harry had planned today?'

Tonks stopped in the door way, looking at Amelia. 'He said it was a day for family, he didn't say anything beyond that.'

'What about Jacqueline and her sisters?'

'They're okay, they'll get better, eventually,' Tonks said slowly. 'Is that all Director?'

'Yes, it is,' Amelia replied, deciding to go home and change. She also desperately wanted to see Susan. Something about the plight of the three sisters reminding her so much of the previous war.

* * *

'Mother, what's the family title?' Draco asked.

'I never did tell you, did I?' Narcissa asked.

'No Mother, you didn't,' Draco replied quickly.

'We are earls, one of the most powerful landholders in the Wizengot,' Narcissa explained. 'Why do you ask?'

'Potter,' Draco spat out. 'Was introduced as a duke. We outrank a duke don't we?'

'Hardly,' Narcissa said calmly, though Draco knew it was an act. 'Who introduced _them_?'

'The Headmaster did,' Draco muttered. 'What does that mean?'

'Be careful Draco, Harry Potter is a very powerful wizard, politically and magically,' Narcissa said slowly. 'Promise me you'll do nothing to annoy him this year. If he's taken his title he's very powerful. Not even your father with all of his contacts would have a chance to stop him.'

'That's impossible! He's a mudblood!' Draco shouted.

'Don't let him hear that, he can send you to Azkaban without a trial, and it would lawful!' Narcissa countered quickly. 'Don't ever doubt his power. He will run over you in a heartbeat!'

'I'll be careful Mother,' Draco promised, already planning to try and attack Harry somehow.

'You could never fool me, with your father in Azkaban you must be careful,' Narcissa said slowly. 'Either give me your wand or give me an oath you will not seek trouble you can't handle.'

'I can take care of myself,' Draco said, walking out of the dining room, calling for a house elf to bring his breakfast. _I'm stronger than Potter will ever be!_

* * *

Amelia apparated to the only place she knew Harry could be, finding the house empty. She walked outside, seeing a face she never expected to see in years.

'Eileen, it's good to see you,' Amelia said. 'I had thought you have finally left us.'

'As long as little Harry is still around I'll be here,' Eileen promised. 'You look well Amelia. Sleeping on couches again?'

'You know me too well,' Amelia replied. 'It's been tough, nearly a dozen attacks already, we've lost too many already, and it's only the start.'

'Got rid of the old minister eh?'

'Yes, it was almost too easy,' Amelia commented. 'His corruption allowed us to reactive so many aurors. That's the only reason we'd had any luck.'

'What did you need Harry for?'

'The survivors of the last attack know him, I hope he'd find some space for them, at least for the short term. Do you have an idea where he is?'

'He said something about his family, Wesley?' Eileen asked.

'I know who you mean, thank you Eileen, cup of tea and whiskey this evening?' Amelia asked.

'Dry gin, remember?' Eileen asked.

'No I don't, but that's the point,' Amelia replied, happy and sad memories of that day coming to mind.

'Five o'clock then?' Eileen asked. 'I'll have everything ready.'

'Thank you, it's nice to see you're alright,' Amelia said. 'Err.. James did explain everything?'

'Everything, don't worry about me,' Eileen said. 'I'll even head inside so I don't even see a thing.'

'I owe you, alot, thank you,' Amelia said, waiting a few seconds then apparating to the Burrow. She saw Harry and Ginny inside, eating breakfast, though it was only a small amount next to everyone else. She knocked on the door, Molly opening the door quickly, almost pulling Amelia inside, directing her to a seat and giving her a fully loaded plate in almost five seconds flat.

'Oh, thank you, but I'd come to speak to Harry,' Amelia said.

'It can wait Amelia, I've got one of those feelings,' Harry said.

'You're right, but I won't go into details, yet,' Amelia said, Harry and Ginny leaving for the lounge room long before Amelia had finished. She ate as quickly as she could, glad of the meal before moving into the lounge, feeling a privacy spell spring up behind her.

'There was an attack?' Ginny asked.

'There was, one of the survivor's said she knows you, Jacqueline Taylor?' Amelia asked.

'Jac? Is she okay?' Harry asked. 'One of them?'

'She has two sisters, and they're all fine,' Amelia said. 'I'd hope you'd take them in, for a while at least.'

'We'd... if you wouldn't mind Ginny, we take them in, in a heartbeat. I owe her for helping me last year,' Harry started.

'I'd take her in as well, but do you know what that means?' Ginny asked.

'Is this some pureblood thing?' Harry asked. She nodded her reply. 'Can I guess I'll adopt them?'

'You would adopt them,' Amelia replied. 'It's one of the curses of being a Potter.' She looked at Ginny. 'James spoke about another curse, but how it was a blessing.'

'That I agree with,' Ginny replied. She reached for Harry's hand quickly. 'I want children eventually...'

'Seems sudden, we've still got plenty of time,' Harry said.

'I know, just... children, I'm still a _child_ myself, in some eyes,' Ginny said, then sighed. 'I'll still take them in, they're going to be...'

'Causing headaches?' Amelia asked.

'Stealing our energy?' Harry added.

'All of those, but I can't help but think this is for the best,' Ginny said.

'I've got the same feeling too,' Harry said.

'I had a vision, last year, when I was...' Molly said as she heard the final part of the conversation. 'You all, Harry and Ginny with the others, were so happy. You... also had your own...'

'I see,' Amelia said, her tone disbelieving. She couldn't understand why everything happened to Harry, or the Potters, but they always seemed to make the best of things. She looked at Harry. 'You need to offer them your home and hearth, freely and willingly.'

'They have that, and more, our love,' Harry said. Magic filled the air for a moment, everyone feeling the hair on the back of their necks stand on end.

'You've done a good thing Harry,' Amelia said. 'I'm not the only one who wish it wasn't required.'

'We can take care of them, if you need the time,' Molly said. 'It's not going to be a problem.'

'Thank you, we'll need it, and to work out how to apparate,' Harry said, the last part muttered.

'Thank you Mum, it means alot,' Ginny said moving to hug her mother.

'I just want to help... after last year,' Molly whispered to her daughter. 'It's okay, I understand.'

'You're the best daughter I could ask for,' Molly whispered again.

'Thank you Mum,' Ginny said stepping back. 'London or the Hollow?'

'London first, then the Hollow,' Harry said.

'You're sounding like a local,' Amelia commented. 'Molly, do you mind if I use the floo?'

'Go ahead Amelia, I'll just clear some rooms for them,' Molly said starting up the stairs.

'You'll need both need a crib,' Amelia said. 'Taryn is only a few months old.'

'We're in for hell, aren't we?' Harry asked Ginny as they walked to the fireplace.

'Yeah, we are, the good kind,' Ginny replied, both of them disappearing into the now green flames, their destination called out clearly, Amelia heading to the Ministry after they had left, Arthur and Molly looking forward to a full house again, if only for a night.

Ron staggered down the stairs, seeing the breakfast plates still on the table. He sat down and started breakfast, filling his plate quickly.

'Morning Mum, what's going on?' he asked, his mouth strangely empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked over the hill separating the house from the private plot. He saw three people in the small cemetery, two women and a man. He sped up slightly, reaching the gate quickly.

'Excuse me, this is a private plot,' Harry started.

'It is?' the man asked, Harry sure he'd seen him before.

'I'm sorry, I thought this was the main cemetery for Godric's Hollow,' he replied quickly.

'A mile down the road and you would have found it,' Harry said. 'If you leave shortly you should avoid the worst of the weather today.'

'They said it wasn't going to rain,' the man countered, his wife looking at him with an amused expression.

'Dear, weatherman aren't the most trustworthy people, we're sorry about this, I didn't realise this was private,' the older of the two women said. 'Come on Hermione, _Roger_.'

'Hermione?' Harry asked.

* * *

Hermione looked at the tomb stones, worn, but still readable. She saw lots of wizarding names, and the occasional muggle one, but that was it. No sign of their supposed ancestor. She also saw three new tomb stones in one corner of the cemetery. She heard her parents talking, then heard her name called out.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione?' Harry asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'I live here,' Harry replied, feeling very confused.

'You live here?' Hermione asked, totally confused. 'But...'

'Have you eaten breakfast yet?' Harry asked.

'Just a light one,' Hermione said, cutting her parents off.

'My house is just over the hill behind me, you can come in for some breakfast if you'd like,' Harry said.

'Mum? Dad?' Hermione asked.

'Do you know him from school?' her father asked.

'Yes Dad,' Hermione replied. 'Um, Harry, how well do you know the area?'

'Better than I used, I'll tell you what I know over breakfast,' Harry said. 'Mind introducing everyone?'

'Oh, sorry, Mum, Dad, this is Harry, he's my friend from school,' Hermione said.

'Roger, please, my wife Dianne would like to know more about Hogwarts,' Roger said, shaking Harry's hand. Hermione watched Harry, as he seemed to focus on something for a moment. 'My wife and I would be glad to have you all for breakfast. It's only a few minutes away.'

'Oh we couldn't impose,' Dianne said.

'I insist, please, you don't know the moors or the Hollow like I do,' Harry said, standing in the gate way.

'Thank you,' Dianne said. 'Come on Roger, Hermione?'

'Coming Mum,' Hermione said, following her parents out of the cemetery. 'Harry, what's going on.'

'How much have you told your parents?' Harry asked, walking beside Hermione. She looked at him worriedly for a moment.

'Not enough?' she asked after a few more seconds.

'You remember the sword incident?'

'You mean Jacqueline picking up the sword?'

'That one.'

'What's happened?'

'Too much, Death Eater attacks almost every night. I feel each death, it might only be one a night, but it's already too much. Jacqueline's family was attacked. Jac and her sisters survived, her parents didn't. I found a new curse of being a Potter. It turns out we're all held to older rules than the rest of the other families.'

'What did you do?' Hermione asked.

'I've adopted them,' Harry said simply. 'We've got Jac, Kayla and Taryn as our own.'

'I see, is that your house?' Hermione asked, finally seeing the white walls of the house.

'It is, Ginny should have set the table,' Harry said. 'Roger, Dianne, I'll just have to warn you, we're taking care of cousins who have been attacked.'

'What do you mean?' Dianne asked. 'Why where they attacked?'

'Hermione hasn't told you everything, has she?' Harry asked.

'About last year and that horrible woman?' Dianne asked.

'The rebirth of Voldemort?' Harry asked.

'A little,' Roger said. 'But not nearly enough.'

'Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is crazy. All he cares about is inflicting his own will on the wizarding world,' Harry started. 'His followers, Death Eaters, have been attacking non-magical people, muggles, if you will. A few days ago some distant cousins of mine were attacked. As the closest, and safest family they could reach quickly. I've taken them in. Under the rules I've been held to, I've adopted them.'

'You can't be more than eighteen, it doesn't seem fair,' Dianne said quickly.

'Actually, I'm Hermione's age, my partner, Ginny is a year younger than me,' Harry said. 'Before you say anything, Ginny and I have been... blessed and cursed.'

'What do you mean?' Roger asked, distrust obvious in his voice.

'We've been through alot, but I won't speak of it without her permission,' Harry explained. He unlocked the door, holding it open for the Grangers, each one of them stopping to admire the house as they entered. Roger's distrust of Harry lessened slightly, seeing the photographs on the wall. Some of them were moving, the remainder stationary.

'This is very neat,' Dianne said. 'Hardly what I expected.'

'Jacqueline's just gone up for a shower,' Ginny said. 'Roger and Dianne was it?'

'Yes...' Roger replied slowly, then looked at his daughter. 'Hermione?'

'Remember what I said about phoenixes?' Hermione asked. 'Can you call yours, Harry?'

'She's not mine, but yes,' Harry said, Caliban appearing on his shoulder after a second. She trilled warmly, then looked at the Grangers, Hermione almost fainting when Fawkes appeared on Ginny's shoulder.

'Only a good person could even have...' Dianne stuttered. 'Right Hermione?'

'Right Mum,' Hermione replied. 'But Fawkes _is_ Dumbledore's... Ginny?'

'She wants to give him the space he needs to learn a lesson. Now, with the girls, she wants to make sure I'm a good mother,' Ginny said, Fawkes sitting a little straighter on her shoulder. 'She doesn't need to try too hard though.'

'You seem to have found alot of cousins,' Hermione commented.

'The first set found me, remember?' Harry asked, laughing gently as Caliban repeatedly puffed out her plumage. 'Yes, you did make a good choice.'

'I don't understand,' Roger and Hermione said at the same time.

'Our meals are getting cold, we'll answer all your questions as best we can,' Ginny said, Fawkes and Caliban flying out of the house.

'That would be nice,' Dianne said, after her husband stomach rumbled.

They all sat around the table, Hermione enjoying the chance for a hearty, yet healthy breakfast unlike the usual staples of Hogwarts. She saw her father eating quickly, the only sign he was thinking.

'Harry, you'll...' Roger started, stopping when four owls, only two of them Harry and Ginny knew.

'Well, Hedwig, only showing them now?' Harry asked. Hedwig landing on his shoulder effortlessly, Apollo matching Hedwig on Harry's other shoulder, the two chicks sitting by their parents.

'Sorry Roger, please go on,' Harry started.

* * *

Ron awoke suddenly, a sudden weight shifting his sheets away from him quickly. He groaned, trying to pull the sheets back to where they were, only to find he couldn't shift the sheets.

'Come on Uncle Ron, Grandma said it was time to breakfast,' Kayla said brightly. 'Then my new Dad was going to set up the room for me and Taryn.'

'Uncle?' Ron asked, still waking up, as slowly as ever.

'You're my new Mum's sister, and Dad said we could call him whatever we wanted,' Kayla said. She jumped off the bed, running down the stairs dodging by Molly.

'Kayla, don't run on the stairs,' Molly complained.

'Sorry Grandma,' Kayla replied. Molly stopping, tears slowly filling her eyes, she only moving when Arthur appeared at her side, guiding her to the table.

'What did she do?' Arthur asked softly.

'She called me grandma,' Molly whispered. 'I...'

'She's tough, like Harry, isn't she?'

'Yeah, she is,' Molly replied. Another second later Kayla looked at Ron who dropped into his chosen seat as unceremoniously as possible.

'Uncle Ron, would you teach me to fly?' Kayla asked.

'Uh, Mum?' Ron asked.

'I'm sure if you're careful, everything's going to be okay,' Arthur replied, Molly looking confused for the moment.

'Both of you need to be careful, and stay in the field beside the house,' Molly said, after drying her eyes.

'Okay Mum,' Ron replied, looking out of the window. He thought he saw a garden gnome, but shook the thought. He'd never seen garden gnomes act like anything by pests, but after Harry spoke to them, if spoke was the right word, they left the garden alone, entirely, even back filling the holes.

'Use the Cleansweep, it's the most stable,' Arthur said.

'I was thinking that,' Ron replied quickly.

'Uncle Ron?' Kayla asked. 'After you teach me to fly can we go for a swim?'

'Maybe tomorrow Kayla,' Ron said. He knew Bill was coming round to help with the upgrading of the wards.

'Why don't you floo Harry after breakfast, and you can see Jacqueline as well?' Arthur asked.

'Okay Grandad,' Kayla replied, the rest of her words cut off by Taryn's cries as she awoke.

Life in the Weasley household was never quiet.

* * *

Draco muttered furiously, his instructor disarming him easily, and it was all down to how he held his wand. He was more powerful, not by much, but still was more powerful than the old wizard. Again, he reclaimed his wand, tightening his grip, using the middle of the grip as he was told by the man. He would win the next one, his quick shield , before his follow up hex disarmed the man.

'Excellent, again,' the wizard barked.

_I will beat you Potter_ Draco promised himself mentally. Only once could he repeat his success that day.

* * *

Narcissa knocked on the door, the door opening slowly.

'Narcissa, what do I owe this _pleasure_?' Severus asked.

'I want to speak with you about your godson,' Narcissa said clearly.

'Then come in,' Severus replied, stepping aside. Narcissa walked into the house, far lighter than she remembered it. She walked into the sitting room, a silver perch in the corner by the window stunning her. The greater shock was that a phoenix sat on the perch, giving her a look of contempt she couldn't attempt to equal.

'Have a seat,' Severus said, somewhat gentler than his tone at the door.

'I'm scared for Draco, Severus,' Narcissa said. 'I'm scared he's going to take on Potter and end up beyond anyone's help. Not even my attempts to see Lucius have succeeded...'

'What do you want me to do?' Severus asked.

'Can you teach him something, spells or techniques so he can at least give him more time,' Narcissa begged.

'Nothing I could teach Draco would be of any use. If you'd seen how Harry fights then nothing we know, not even the darkest spell in your libraries would be of any hope,' Severus countered. 'If Draco has taken a mission on from Riddle, then there is no hope for him but to give it up.'

'How can you say that? The Dark Lord will...' Narcissa started, a single note from the blue phoenix silencing her.

'He is no Lord, the only one with the right for that is Harry, yes, that Potter,' Severus started. 'There is another, and there would be _dire_ consequences if she were to come to harm. Warn Draco is Ginny Potter comes to any harm before she gives Harry heirs to his line then it doesn't matter how many spells he knows, nothing anyone can do would stop him.'

'What do you mean?' Narcissa asked.

'Who does our world owe fealty to?' Severus asked. 'For someone who values the past so much it's a wonder you don't know who I am, and that he's not declared his status.'

'You can't mean...' Narcissa stuttered. 'He's only a simple...'

'He is nothing you think he is,' Severus countered simply, petting Nox. 'He is so much more than what he knows.'


	8. Chapter 8

Jacqueline focused on the ceiling, still processing everything that happened today. He younger sisters had finally left the Burrow, now living in the next two rooms to the left of hers. It had gone surprisingly smoothly, Kayla well behaved and actually helpful. Breakfast with the Granger's confused her the most. She didn't want to believe that it was an accident that placed Roger, Dianne and Hermione at the private lot, which now housed her parents. She couldn't thank Harry enough for allowing them to be buried on Potter land.

The answers Harry and Ginny gave seemed to satisfy Hermione and her parents, but only left more questions for her. Then there was the owl which was determined to follow her everywhere she went. The pure white owl, unlike Yorrick who chose Hermione, had both the black spots on his wings and chest, like both his parents. This owl on the other hand lacked both, but seemed to be that little bit smarter than Yorrick. Jacqueline sighed, wondering what she was going to do, as she didn't feel like eating. She heard a knock on the door.

'Jac, dinner's ready if you want some,' Harry said, his words slightly muffled by the solid door.

'It's okay Harry, I'm not that hungry,' Jacqueline called out.

'I wanted to talk to you, actually, can I come in?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' Jacqueline replied quickly, sitting against the headboard of her double bed.

'Today was pretty busy, wasn't it?' Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah, it was,' Jacqueline replied slowly, resting her chin on her knees. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Chores, mainly, but they can wait,' Harry started. 'Are you really okay?'

'No, I'm just so confused. I'm happy you took us in, what Amelia said could have happened...'

'I know, you miss them don't you? Like how I miss mine?'

'Yeah, it's tough. I thought I'd have Mum around for a while yet, you know?'

'I wish I got to know mine,' Harry countered.

'I'm not trying to... I didn't mean...' Jacqueline stuttered.

'I know what you mean, and I understand perfectly. Don't worry about it. You've had the chance to know them, unlike Taryn.'

'Does it get better?' Jacqueline asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

'I can't answer that for you. It can get better, you've just got to remember as long as you're alive they'll live forever with you. They'll live in your memories as long as you have them. I wish I had the time you did. The thing is, as long as I hold onto what I know, they're be with me, do you see what I mean?'

'I guess so... I just want to be alone though, sort through things...'

'This one been keeping you company then?'

'Yeah, I just wish he'd give me some time.'

'She, and she's worried about you.'

'How do you know that?' Jacqueline asked. She looked at the owl, seeing the worry herself, the sad hoot that followed communicating what the owl felt clearly.

'I know her mother quite well, she's kept an eye out for me,' Harry explained, holding his arm out for the owl. The owl walked onto the arm, then across it, till she reached Jacqueline and sat on her shoulder. She rubbed her head along Jacqueline's cheek.

'She's smart, isn't she?' Jacqueline asked.

'With Hedwig for her mother, exceptionally,' Harry said, smiling softly. 'What do you want to call her?'

'She... her hoot sounded like part of a song she played,' Jacqueline said, remembering her mother's talent with the viola. She looked at the owl, the soft green eyes looking into her soul. 'How do you like Viola?'

The newly named Viola hooted in reply, a short song that made Jacqueline chuckle.

'You know how to pick them Harry,' Jacqueline said. 'What about chores?'

'With your sisters here, I'd like you to help out a little, cooking, dishes, if someone's coming around help us put all of Kayla's toys away. Keep an eye on your sisters, small things,' Harry said.

'I used to help Mum with breakfast,' Jacqueline started, before pausing. 'Yeah, okay.'

'Thank you, it's going to be a big help,' Harry replied. 'Feeling hungry now?'

'No...um... Harry, there's one more thing,' Jacqueline said, Harry's nod her sign for her to continue. 'You told us we could call you whatever we wanted. Kayla pretty much just started to call you Dad then...'

'It took me and Ginny by surprise, Molly is her new grandmother according to her,' Harry said, chuckling softly. 'She's pretty strong willed.'

'Well, I can't you call you dad, or anything like that,' Jacqueline said. 'I just... can't...'

'It's no problem Jac, I'll just be that older brother you need,' Harry said smiling softly. 'Seriously, if you can't call me and Ginny anything but our names it's fine with us. We're might not share blood, but we're family, and that's what that really matters.'

'I did want a brother,' Jac said, smiling faintly. 'Thank you Harry, for understanding.'

'Just remember it comes with six uncles as well,' Harry said. He shifted closer to Jacqueline, gently placing an arm around her shoulder. She moved closer to Harry, gently hugging him, Harry returning the gesture quickly. 'You're still not hungry?'

'A little,' Jacqueline replied.

'We'll see how you feel when you smell it, one of Molly's recipes,' Harry said.

'Okay Harry,' Jacqueline said. She reached the kitchen, sitting by Kayla, a large roast chicken in the middle of the table. She looked at Kayla's plate, filling it before she started on her own, Harry carving the meat into thin slices while Ginny brought in the final pots, fresh corn and peas in the pot.

'Looks great Mum,' Kayla said brightly, starting to eat slowly.

'Thank you Kayla,' Ginny said, taking the seat by Harry.

* * *

Revan woke slowly, the comm on the bedside table beeping loud enough to wake him, but not Bastila. He reached for it take a few seconds to find it.

'Yes HK?' Revan asked.

'Explanation: Master, a vessel has just been detected. They have just reached communication range,' HK said.

'Put them through,' Revan muttered.

'Acknowledgement: Yes Master. Question: Master, if any meatbags attack the temple may I shoot them?' HK asked.

'Yes HK, you can, can you put them through?' Revan asked.

'Acknowledgement: Done Master,' HK said.

'This is Carth Onassi calling the Ebon Hawk, Revan, Bastila, can you read me?' Carth asked, his voice distorted by the distance.

'Carth?' Revan asked.

'Thank the Force Revan, you're okay,' Carth said, clearly relieved to hear his friends voice. 'We've just got the beacon from the temple. We'll see you there?'

'You will, one hour?' Revan asked, Carth's reply almost lost to static. After that the channel died. 'HK, is their ship okay?'

'Confirmation: Master, the ship is on course,' HK said. 'Question: are the occupants good meatbags?'

'Yes, they are,' Revan replied quickly. Some of the time he wondered why he'd not got HK reprogrammed, but strangely enough he liked HK the way he was, most of the time.

'Disappointed Reply: Very well master, I shall wait for their arrival,' HK said, the comm channel closing. Revan looked at Bastila, shaking her awake. She glared at him, before he explained what had just happened. In what seemed like moments they had dressed, Bastila carrying Helena with her, Revan carrying the nappy bag with some baby food in one of the outer pockets. They arrived in time to see the small yacht descend, the soft blue glow from the engine ports casting a soft glow through the temple. Another minute passed, Carth, then Dustil walking out of the yacht.

Revan looked at the yacht, the shape reminding him of a very flat, thick dart. 'Carth, Dustil, it's good to see you.'

'You look both look well, Bastila?' Carth asked.

'This is Helena, our daughter,' Bastila said, pulling the blanket back from around her daughter's face.

'She has your face,' Carth said, his voice distant but warm.

'And her father's grip, how have you been?' Bastila asked.

'Honestly, bad. The Jedi wouldn't accept Dustil, and I had cameras following me everywhere. I bought the ship in secret and went to find you. I didn't see much traffic in orbit.'

'Because there is none,' Revan started. 'Come inside, we'll set you up in some rooms.'

'Thank you, for letting us stay here...' Carth started.

'This isn't our temple,' Bastila said. 'We'll introduce you to others soon enough.'

'Others?' Dustil asked, speaking for the first time.

'The others. Harry, Ginny, Susan, Tonks, Bill and Charlie,' Bastila said, Helena now waking.

'They're the others I sensed then...' Dustil whispered, following his father, Revan and Bastila into the temple. In his own mind only the rebuilt temple on Dantooine was a match for what he saw. Trees from Alderaan and Kashyyk grew side by side.

'Dustil?' Revan asked suddenly.

'Oh.... sorry Master,' Dustil replied instinctively, the Force inside him knowing exactly what Revan was.

'I was only going to ask you about a drink, but if you're here to learn...' Revan started smiling. 'Call me Revan for the moment, please, I get enough of that in class.'

'I'll try... Mast... Revan,' Dustil said, Revan guiding him into the council chambers, a small table set up in the middle.

* * *

'Hermione, you have a few answers we'd like to know,' Roger said flatly. 'Your first year...'

'Roger, please,' Diane countered. 'Hermione, please explain to us why we didn't hear about any of this?'

'I was scared you pull me out of Hogwarts,' Hermione said after a few seconds. 'I really like it there...'

'Nothing to do with Harry dear? I thought you liked him?' Diane asked her daughter.

'Mum... he's a... was... I don't know, after last year...' Hermione said.

'I'd say he was a friend, giving you that owl,' Roger said.

'Yorrick, and I think Harry said it was all of us, not just me,' Hermione countered. Yorrick flew to her shoulder, sitting on it. He hooted when Roger looked at him.

'Fine, Yorrick,' Roger muttered.

'Why didn't you tell us about how you get teased as well?' Diane asked. 'After the number of schools you went to, I would have thought...'

'It's annoying Mum, I've not been badly hexed like some,' Hermione countered, then paused, her eyes wide with shock.

'That doesn't make it okay,' Roger started. 'Whoever it was should have been punished, expelled even.'

'He's been at it every year, but it's not as bad as it used to be,' Hermione countered.

'Has he been properly punished?' Diane asked.

'Well... no,' Hermione muttered after a minute. 'His father used to be on the school board. His head of house used to...'

'Abuse his students verbally?' Roger asked. 'Give us one reason we shouldn't pull you out of that school and find another?'

'Roger, please,' Diane said. 'Need I remind you what you went through because of your father?'

'What?' Hermione asked.

'This is different,' Roger countered.

'No, that lecturer who found out your father was a colonel?' Diane asked. Roger remained silent. 'And Harry said _Severus_ is... reformed.'

'He has, I promise you,' Hermione said.

'Prove it,' Roger demanded.

'He started teaching like Harry did...' Hermione started, expecting a sudden burst of shouting from her father. 'But I don't think he realises it.'

'He's a teacher?' Roger asked. 'I'm confused... but he's only...'

'He's Harry,' Diane countered. 'How does Harry teach, Hermione?'

'He talks us through everything, he explains thing. I can't really tell you, he just does,' Hermione said. 'Like with wards, he's right when he said they were gates, not shields.'

'I don't understand,' Roger said. 'Honey?'

'It's like a firewall?' Diane asked.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Hermione replied, only knowing the basics of what a firewall was and could do.

'I still have a few questions for Harry,' Roger muttered.

'Write him a letter Dad, Yorrick wants something to do, and he's still full from dinner,' Hermione said, then looked at Yorrick who nodded. Hermione blinked a few times, the only person she knew who could do anything similar was Harry.

'Harry really knows how to pick them, doesn't he?' Diane asked.

'Yeah, he does,' Hermione replied quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked at Ginny, then at Jacqueline and Kayla. 'Can you hear that?'

'I can,' Ginny replied quickly.

'Are they bagpipes?' Jacqueline asked.

'Don't like them,' Kayla complained. 'I'm going to my room.'

'Okay, Kayla. Harry, could you check it out?' Ginny asked, checking the windows. Harry nodded, Jacqueline going with her sister, understanding everything Ginny didn't say. Ginny held out her hand, her black wand appearing after a second. Harry pushed the door open slowly, the music seemed to be coming from the private plot. He moved around the hill quickly, now getting a feel for the tune. It seemed to be some type of funeral dirge. He reached the quickest path to the gate, keeping down her moved to one of the pillars. He could see a man in a kilt, the bagpipes the only thing Harry saw in his hand.

'Alec?' Harry asked, wondering what was going on. The music stopped suddenly, Alec looking sheepish for a second.

'Sorry Harry, I thought you'd know,' Alec started. 'James was always a fan of the old pipes.'

'So why now?' Harry asked.

'With both of us back in the Hollow, I had to say goodbye, again,' Alec explained slowly.

'I can see why he liked it,' Harry said, walking to Alec's side. 'You're more than welcome to come back...'

'Another time Harry, I want to finish the song, for James.'

'Mum couldn't stand it?'

Alec chuckled. 'She was English to the core, James had the highlands in his blood.'

'Call some time Alec, if you want to visit.'

'I'll remember, thank you Harry,' Alec said, starting to play again.

Harry walked back to house, taking his time, the same funeral dirge he heard before starting again, the wheeze of the bellows strangely relaxing. He walked through the house, Ginny standing in cover, yet had a clear shot at the door. She looked at him, relaxing.

'It was Alec, he's saying good bye to my parents, his own way,' Harry said, Ginny now visibly relaxed.

'Alec?' Ginny asked. 'I didn't know he could play.'

'Still got a few things to learn about them, Alec said James had the highlands in his blood.'

'We both do, it's sad, but it's.... I like it. I can't help but smile.'

'I know what you mean,' Harry said. 'Maybe I'll learn to play them.'

'We've already got enough noise in the house,' Ginny replied, looking up the stairs. 'Can you tell the girls?'

'I'll tell them, did Taryn wake up?'

'Slept, all the way through, maybe...'

'Ask Alec for some recordings?'

'I'll ask when I next see him, or you could, if you do.'

'I'll remember,' Harry said, heading up the stairs. He knocked on Kayla's door, Kayla asleep on top of her bed. He shut the door slowly, making as little sound as he could. He checked Jacqueline. She barely noticed anything beyond the book in her hands and the music, whatever she was listening to through the headphones she had on.

He walked back down the stairs, Ginny looking at him for a moment, before she smiled. No words were needed, only the dying notes of a dirge for people long gone, but well and truly loved, and remembered.

* * *

'I can't believe this,' Carth said, looking at the temple, then back at Revan, Bastila and Helena. 'After everything...'

'That's what happened, Harry is something the Jedi wouldn't know how to handle. He's... he's the best, of us all,' Revan said, looking at the night sky.

'The Jedi were tough, on all of us, I'm surprised Mission and Zaalbar didn't try to find me, Juhani wasn't that happy either,' Carth continued.

'What did happen to her? Do you have any ideas?' Bastila asked.

'Last I heard she and Jolee went back to Kashyyk to act as translators,' Carth said, looking out of the skylight. 'The Jedi still called Juhani a padawan...'

'They still called me a padawan, but going back, with... our love, I knew I wasn't,' Bastila said.

'We all saw it,' Revan said, holding Bastila close, his neck bent slightly.

'I went into town for abit, to the cantina...' Carth started.

'Pub,' Revan corrected.

'Pub, I don't get how...' Carth started.

'Different?' Bastila asked.

'Backwards this world is, I think about trying to call you on I have to pick up a phone more than five times the size of a datapad. There has to be something we can do to change it,' Carth said.

'Harry and I spoke about it, with everything that's been going on in his life, he's not had the chance to do anything, I'll call him tomorrow, maybe we can all work something out this Saturday,' Revan offered, Carth nodding his assent.

'Don't worry Carth, it's nothing too hard to adapt to,' Bastila said. 'We'll help you as much as we can, Harry, Ginny, everyone who can will do their best.'

'I know that,' Carth started. 'I'm still processing everything. It's... almost too much. To see you so happy is good, but I can't help but wonder.'

'Neither can we, but we'll make the best of what we have,' Bastila said. 'Helena needs me, if you'll excuse me.'

Bastila walked to the cot her daughter was sleeping in, Helena waking up, which was starting to become a rare occurrence. She looked at her mother, the green eyes of her father now having almost taken control of the colour. She giggled as she was bounced gently in Bastila's arms, Revan bringing the nappy bag over while Carth headed back inside.

_I'll never get used to the cold, and it's supposed to the warmest time of the year _Carth thought, Dustil having fallen asleep hours previously.

* * *

Mira did not remember falling asleep on the floor. She sat up, the sheets barely reaching her from the cot. Grumbling as she stood up and dressed she opened the door, Atton looking similarly disturbed.

'What was that?' Atton asked, as bluntly as ever.

'I don't know,' Mira replied, then yawned. It would have rivalled the great maw of the kryat dragons of Tatooine, but was covered by now long red hair, blown about by the sudden increase of speed that nearly pushed her to her feet, unlike Atton, who was sprawled on the cold floor.

'We just sped up, alot,' Mira said, one of the only two to really feel the speed of the ship. She, with Atton walked to the hyperdrive, seeing Duran standing in front of it, his hand touching the drive.

'Duran?' Brianna asked, the last person to enter the room.

'He's speeding us up,' Mira said. 'Everything feels like it's going faster.'

'We have to get there faster,' Duran said. 'We're needed there, not stuck in hyperspace with another week to go.'

'You've been having visions?' Atton asked.

'I'm not sure they're visions,' Duran replied after a moment. 'I don't know what they are, I tried to explain it to Brianna, but...'

'They're like a vid on the holonet,' Brianna said after a moment. 'Everything is so different, but it's so...'

'We're going to find out soon enough,' Mira said, looking at the hyperdrive. If she was right, it was actually glowing faintly, so much Force had been used to boost it, yet Atton still looked to have the least amount of sleep, which was hardly fair.

Brianna was nearly ready to give birth, if not now then it could only be a few days away. Duran slept barely four hours a night, yet was always so full of energy it seemed strange. He also seemed to glow if he'd not use the Force, as if he was a battery that kept on being recharged, even when it was full. Mira, herself, had been finding it hard to sleep the closer they got to their destination. Destiny seemed to fill her mind with thoughts, hopes she once had. She wondered if she was dreaming without realising it, but in her mind's eye she could see a picture of a man in the strangest suit she'd ever seen. She knew it was a formal piece, but nothing beyond it. The other part was the dress she was wearing. She'd never worn a dress, ever, and yet she looked to be everything she knew she wasn't.

'Mira?' Brianna asked, their friendship as strong as it had been during their previous journey together.

'I was thinking,' Mira said, the others looking at her a for a moment. 'No more sudden bursts of speed?'

'We're going as fast as we can,' Duran said, looking back at the hyperdrive, the glow, if there was one, had faded entirely, the old drive looking older, if it was possible. 'I'll have to charge it again tomorrow.'

'Okay, it's my turn for watch,' Atton muttered, before walking out of the engine room.

'Are you going to try and get more sleep?' Duran asked.

'No, we'll spar later,' Mira said after a few seconds. 'I just... need to think.'

'Alright,' Duran said, then lead Brianna out of the engine room, presumably back to their cabin. Mira walked the length of the ship, finally reaching the observation deck, the small windows showing nothing but the endless blue of hyperspace. She'd spent more hours than she cared to remember just staring into the endless void, her thoughts still making no sense. She knew that Brianna had changed, perhaps the most of them all, but she didn't think she, herself, had changed that much. She was still the same bounty hunter, just with the Force to help her. She grew up on Nar Shada her whole life, and the clean air of the ship still felt odd. She was used to the strong smell of drive waste, the fumes from the alien bars which had other atmospheres.

She wondered if the planet they were supposed to arrive at was like the ship, or Nar Shada. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but knew whatever was coming would change her, as much as Brianna, she didn't know, but she both welcomed and feared that change. The man she saw, she could freely admit was very easy to look at, but like her, had old eyes. She would know those eyes the moment she saw them, she was sure of it. It was about the only thing she was sure of. She looked to Visas moving down the hallway, her steps echoing in the observation deck.

A few more seconds passed, and again, Mira was left to her thoughts, and the endless, soundless passage of hyperspace. She lay across the seat, the bare metal cold at first, but she blocked it out, wondering just what the future would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Roger and Diane Granger were concerned parents. They always had been, it had been hard for them to even get Hermione, yet she seemed to be eager to place herself in what could only be described as ridiculous amounts of danger. What seemed worse than that was what Harry had been through. The tournament he was forced to compete in, despite the so called _rules_ over entrance, had left them deeply worried. Yet the thought of leaving Hogwarts was one Hermione fought with all of the energy she had. It was like the time she got the first letter delivered by owl, and she tried to read it, both of them giving up because they knew when Hermione wanted something that badly there was no way to stop her.

Diane was stunned by the change in her daughter as well. She remembered the early years at Hogwarts, complaining about Ron and Harry, and how she had to keep them on track, but this year was different. She seemed to finally accept them for their habits, as bad as they may be. It was a fault Diane shared with her daughter, but it took her alot longer, till she reached university, to lose. She looked at her husband, reading over the letter Harry sent. They decided to not tell Hermione about the planned more, as they still had no idea where, and it was on good information that the dentist up near Godric's Hollow was retiring, and replacements would be needed. The surgery had been on the market for a month, with no offers made yet.

'Should we tell her?' Roger asked.

'About moving? I don't know, I like the Hollow, it's got a good feeling, I can't explain it better than that,' Diane replied slowly. She looked out the window, picking out the hint of the town in the distance. 'Look at Harry, remember when he went shopping? How many people did he greet by name?'

'Nearly everywhere he stopped,' Roger said, looking in the same direction. 'It's everything we want. It's small, but not tiny, quiet, but there's still alot going on. The air just smells so much clearer too.'

'So, do we tell her?' Diane asked, stunned when Hermione walked into the room, shaking her hands free of the final drops of water.

'We were thinking of moving out of our current home,' Diane said, Roger clearly signalling she would be the one to explain. Diane paused for a moment, before looking out the window again. 'We were just talking about moving to Godric's Hollow.'

Hermione remained silent for a long minute. 'Godric's Hollow Mum? Why?'

'It's... we've wanted to get out of the city, with my asthma... it has been getting a little worse, so it sped up our decision to look for a new place.'

'Your asthma? But you've been okay, right? You've not needed the inhaler for months.'

'It's been getting worse back home, it's alot better here. We wanted to know what you thought of the idea.'

'I don't know Mum, I mean, it's sudden. I don't know what to think.'

'Do you like the Hollow?' Roger asked, sounding like a local. In what seemed to be a day he picked up on the local lingo, stunning his wife and daughter with his speech patterns.

'Yeah, I do, it's got this good feeling about it,' Hermione said, trying her best to explain it. 'What about moving? Won't that be difficult? What about work?'

'We heard the old dentist is retiring, and with my asthma and moving, we thought we'd see exactly what the Hollow was like,' Diane said, unconsciously using the local name.

'So we don't have any ancestors that lived here?' Hermione asked.

'No, we do, that was the other reason we stayed in the UK,' Roger said. 'So... if it came to it, would you be happy living here?'

'I think so,' Hermione replied. 'It's got a really good library, I'm sure there are some magic books in there as well.'

Diane smiled, knowing that would be how her daughter would judge a place. She nodded subtly at her husband.

'Do you think you could stay with Harry for a few days?' Roger asked.

'Uh, I'm not sure he has the space, but I can ask,' Hermione asked, Yorrick landing on the windowsill outside, sensing the need for his presence and ability.

'We've got a few things to do, but it shouldn't take us too long,' Diane said, Hermione already having left the room, going to write a letter for Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Harry looked outside Ollivander's, stunned when Octavius called him, warning him of what could be an attack. He'd seen some people throughout the crowd that left him feeling uneasy. Deep down he wondered why Riddle would consider such an attack when his best forces were still held by the enemy, from his point of view. The terror from such an attack was sure to be high, and that was what worried Harry. He had each person mark one of the possible Death Eaters, as well as sending a message to Kingsley through Tonks, warning him of the raid, and his feelings said it would start sooner than later. The tip of the sun disappeared from the sky, hidden by the vast number of rooves. Harry looked around, the faint gas lights keeping the Alley well lit, but created far more shadows than he would have liked.

_Harry, I sense more coming _Ginny sent, her place watching the entrance to the alley, wondering exactly she saw. A moment later five men, at least of them was one of the reserve aurors, entered the alley. Harry couldn't shake the feeling of darkness they had, forcing Ollivander to the ground when the window exploded, showering the two men in glass.

'Burn it all!' one man shouted, spells flashing out, flames starting to lick at the buildings.

_NOW!_ Harry sent out with the Force, his first thought to dampening the fires, his charm so overpowered a gentle rain started, killing every one of the fires in a few seconds. He ducked to the right, a sickly yellow spell missing by the barest of inches, the caster falling to Ginny's staff. Harry moved forward, deflecting the spells cast at him, entirely unafraid of the recruits he faced. A tiny part of him wondered if it was only a distraction, as he saw one of the Death Eaters fall to his own cutting spell, half his hand missing from it. He screamed a moment, then was silenced as he fell to a very powerful stunner from Kingsley, attacking from the rear and slightly to the left of the man. Two charms later he was gone, Harry presuming the first was to staunch the blood loss.

'That can't be it,' Harry said, seeing only aurors and Jedi in the alley. The damage was restricted to broken windows and minor burns on the buildings, one auror looking a little pale, before he too disappeared, Saint Mungo's going by the few words Harry overheard. The rain clouds overhead broke, a second moon in the sky, one that was full.

'Kingsley, leave!' Harry and Ginny shouted, both of them working on out exactly what this was. Remus started to shake.

'Go Tonks, get him out here!' Harry shouted. 'Bill! Charlie! Get out of here!'

'We can handle this!' Ginny added, her brothers looking worried for a moment, before they disappeared. A second later a cacophony of howls echoed in the Alley, Remus resisting Tonks before he dropped to ground at her feet, curling up slightly as he fought the transformation. They disappeared after another second, leaving only Harry and Ginny in the Alley.

'Don't say it, I know, and I will, you too, okay?' Harry asked, feeling everything Ginny felt.

'I won't ask, you will anyway,' Ginny replied, the two back to back. 'Ready for this?'

'As I can be,' Harry replied.

* * *

'Miss Tonks, what is it?' Dumbledore asked, clearly worried at the state of Remus. He seemed to settle, then the changes reversed, revealing the man, looking three times as haggard as he normally did.

'Trap in the Alley, somehow Riddle put a second moon, a full one, I can feel all of them... so much darkness,' Tonks said. 'We've got to go back...'

'Tonks, we tried, not even Nox or Caliban got through,' Bill said, appearing in the cellar of Grimmauld place, having gone through the kitchen. 'Whatever put up those spells, it's seriously overpowered.'

'I'll go myself, perhaps I can assist them,' Albus started, Bill shaking his head.

'As a cursebreaker, it would need at least a dozen men to break that spell. Harry said it was odd so few were taking part in the attack. The ward they create can only be broken by those casting it, and they need to stay casting it for it to be that powerful,' Bill explained. 'I've already tried Gringotts, it's inside the dome.'

'Is there anything we can do?' Albus asked, trying to find some use for the Order. He had disregarded Harry's, and by extension, Ollivander's warnings as they had been exceedingly vague, only adding another regret to the many he had.

'Get everyone looking for the casters to weaken it, then I can do the rest,' Bill said, looking in the direction he felt Harry and Ginny. 'They have to be close, less than a half a mile for that type of spell.'

'I think I know where,' Albus said, about to call for Fawkes, before he felt the void of her absence. 'It is a warehouse on the edge of the Alley, but still inside it. We mustn't tarry.'

With that, Albus, with the others disappeared to the other side of the Alley, voices echoing from the warehouse, the Latin strangely accented. Albus blasted the door open, just in time to see Bill and Charlie dropping in from the ceiling, Charlie's staff a blur, each strike far more effective than any stunning spell. Bill was covering his brother's back, his sword a spinning shield of silvery steel, every spell that struck it was reflected away, and up. A dark bolt shot at the pair, neither of them able to deflect it, yet somehow it passed between the pair, their robes showing the spells power. A deep gash appeared in the back of their robes, the only damage inflicted by the spell.

'Tom, fight me,' Albus said expecting Voldemort to be present, hoping to give the others long enough to track down the others casting the spell. Albus knew, as did Bill, this much power required many casters. The cracks of apparation echoed from the surrounding buildings, leaving only Albus with the few members of the Order of the Phoenix and Bill and Charlie, clearly of Harry's order, whatever it may be.

The only reply Albus received was silence, whatever this was, it was far too effective for his liking.

* * *

Harry was so focused on everything around him, he didn't feel the spell break, or weaken. Each one of his strikes had wounded a werewolf, yet none of them had been slain. He was sure he stabbed it through where he could feel the heart, yet as the sword was pulled out, to block a bite aimed at him, the wound sealed itself. He could feel the blood on his skin, the vile fluid soaking into his clothes and hair. Ginny was in no better state, her staff covered in fur and skin, some of her blows sending bones through flesh and skin, ripping their way past the skin, yet again, the wound healed, although hers took longer to heal. Whatever the second moon was, it had to be powering the werewolves unlike anything Harry had seen before.

In a sudden burst of inspiration he threw the sword of Gryffindor with such force that it pierced through a werewolf, pinning it to the wall behind, its whimpers of pain not reaching his ears, Harry summoned the sword back to him, blood spraying as it was directed by the Force through the crowd, wounds appearing on each of the werewolves, staggering them, as suddenly as their healing started, it stopped, most of them fleeing before the transformation reversed. Harry looked to the wall, a great bloodstain on it, the man underneath it little more than a waif of a person, his battered body showing years of abuse, through drugs, alcohol or living on the streets Harry couldn't be sure of.

He touched the man's shoulder, feeling nothing but cold, dead flesh, he rolled the man over, his eyes wide and unblinking. He looked to see that at least one side of his chest had been crushed, tiny points sticking through the taut skin over his ribs.

'Find what peace you lacked in this world in the next,' Harry whispered, closing the man's eyes. He looked to Gringotts, expecting to find a bloodbath inside, goblin and werewolf alike torn apart. Yet there was one man there, standing at the top of the stairs, visible magic protecting the entrance. Harry readied his wand, his eyes focused on what could be the next threat.

'Hold your blade, Harry Potter, I mean you no harm,' the man said, his accent faintly German.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny checked on Taryn, then Jacqueline, her thoughts turning to Kayla quickly. She was being unusually quiet for this time of the night, having a second burst of energy before she found Kayla in bed, looking at a book. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, coughing to get Kayla's attention.

'What are you looking at?' Ginny asked, Kayla looking a little embarrassed, as if she'd just been caught out.

'The photo's, Mum,' Kayla said slowly. She flicked to one page, Ginny guessing it was James and Lily standing side by side at their wedding. 'Are they Dad's parents?'

'They are, why do you ask?' Ginny replied.

'I can't find any pictures of you or Dad like that,' Kayla replied, her inquisitive nature directing her questions. 'You're like my old Mum and Dad, you both got rings, but no photos.'

'That's a good point Kayla, Harry and I are married, but we never had a ceremony. Last year wasn't the best for us,' Ginny started. 'We found each other and we made things get better.'

'Why don't you have one this year?' Kayla asked, her question genuine.

'We never thought about it,' Ginny answered after a moment. 'Why don't you get some sleep soon. It's pretty late.'

'Okay Mum, good night,' Kayla said, placing Harry's photo album on the side table. Ginny kissed Kayla's forehead, the small girl smiling happily. 'Do you think Dad will be home soon?'

'No, I don't, but when he does get in I'll tell about your idea,' Ginny promised, Kayla shutting he eyes and pulling the soft white blanket up to her chin. _Sleep on your back and you don't squash your nose._

Ginny sighed, looking out of the window, feeling Harry's worry intensify, whatever it was lost in the distance. She couldn't help but worry herself, her own worries amplified many times by his. She stayed sitting on Kayla's bed, the small girl warmed by her presence, sleeping peacefully despite all of the violence in the world.

Ginny thought about the small girl's question, wondering for a moment why they never wanted a ceremony. She remembered the events of the previous year, her own time as a Sith excluded from her thoughts, taking her time. She and Harry had talked through so much, yet the issue of a ceremony never presented itself. She was happy with the way things had turned out, and she guessed Harry was as well. If he wanted a ceremony, he would have organised it, that was the Harry she knew, and love.

With a final look out of the window, then at Kayla, stopping to brush some hair from her face, whatever magic that came from the adoption had changed the girls slightly, Taryn showing minor signs of magic, her toys always seeming to change place between the night and the morning. Kayla had her hair change slowly towards a very deep brown, something that reminded Ginny of Harry's hair. Unlike Harry's, it was very easy to control.

She closed the door silently, looking at the fireplace, desperately waiting for Harry to return. Her final thoughts turned to the fight that day, the Force guiding her thoughts down paths that scared her. She called the destination out, the fire turning green on her will alone.

* * *

Carth was a soldier to the heart, he spent far too much time in the service of Republic to be anything but. He didn't understand the reason why Revan asked him for a set of blasters, till he saw the old man sitting in front of Harry. He passed out the rifles quickly, Bastila still preferring her lightsabre. Revan and Harry kept the blasters trained on the old man, Carth's own added to the list.

'I promise I mean you no harm, but I applaud your caution in these times,' the man started, blue eyes glowing.

'He's a Lightsider, I know that much,' Bastila started.

'If he is who I think it is,' Harry started, charging the blaster. 'Then he's come as far as both of you have.'

'Indeed I have, and I will ask for your names after I tell you mine,' the old man said, looking at the barrel of Harry's blaster. 'I am Gellert Grindelwald, the former _Dark Lord_.'

'Interesting choice of words,' Harry said flatly. 'You have quite a tale to weave old man.'

'I do, but names I feel I should know all of you before I start, Harry I recognise,' Gellert said, then looked at Bastila. 'You are a relation of Lily Potter, I swear it.'

'She's not, her name is Bastila, I'm Revan, Carth is a friend,' Revan explained.

'Impossible, I'm sure of it,' Gellert countered. 'The hair and eyes, only someone directly related to her could carry such features.'

'Whatever she may be, you promised a tale,' Harry said flatly. 'One I hope answers questions, unlike another.'

'I know of Albus and how he treated you. Magic itself screamed your pain to the world,' Gellert said. 'Every beating of yours I felt through my second magic. It was then I realised so much...'

'Then why wait to break out?' Harry muttered.

'I still had so much to learn, it wasn't time,' Gellert said sadly. 'I saw so much of your time at Hogwarts. You faced such incredible danger, fought things I still fear to encounter to this day, but you never fell into the traps that I, Albus or Riddle fell for. You stayed grounded while others flew so high they touched stars. I envy you, Harry Potter, not only for the Hallow kept in your line, but for what you found in your short years.'

'Am I the only one confused or do you have no idea what a hallow is?' Carth asked Revan, looking just as confused as Carth was.

'I didn't think I would have to explain so much, Gellert said. 'This is a tale told among the old families, one you will tell one day Harry. One soon I feel. Three brothers meet Death, and they best him in a game of chance or trickery, very little of that is truly known. What is known that three artefacts came of it, an unbeatable wand, a ring to conquer death, and a cloak to hide what is under it from all eyes. You Harry, have the third hallow.'

'My father's invisibility cloak is a hallow?' Harry asked.

'It is, I've heard of its powers, so unlike others made in its image,' Gellert said, he looked at the table, producing a rough hessian bag from his sleeve. 'I offer you the second hallow. The ring that allows the bearer to cross the river of death, and speak to those who have travelled beyond it. I dare not use it's gift yet, as it is cursed with a soul split far too many times.'

'Horcrux,' Harry whispered, Gellert nodding his reply.

'Is this... like the Sith necropolis and the thrones in some of the tombs?' Carth asked. 'I scouted them briefly, there was little left of the academy thereafter the civil war.'

'The empty thrones infused with the essence of the old Sith Lords,' Revan explained, seeing the confusion on one side of the table, matched on the other.

'A good analogy, Revan, though a horcrux is far darker. It requires the murder of an entirely innocent soul to force it to split, then it is implanted into an item so that wizard may never die,' Gellert said He looked through the clear ceiling, the stars above glowing faintly.

'Or person,' Harry said, placing his blaster on the table, the barrel pointing away from Gellert. 'I knew the word, just not the details. If what I got from the horcrux I carried, then there are others. Two might be destroyed, but at least three more remain.'

Revan and Carth looked at each other, trusting Harry they added their blasters to the table, taking seats. Bastila stayed leaning against the wall, Harry sensing Helena nearby, though she was sound asleep for the moment.

'The second hallow is also one of the horcruxes, I feared to destroy it, powerful magic has a high cost,' Gellert said, no more words needed.

'It nearly killed me removing the horcrux I carried,' Harry said, his words finally processed by Gillert.

'How... how could a child carry such a burden? Why did it not destroy you?' Gellert asked.

'I'm Harry,' Harry said, as if it explained everything. 'It sucked my magic away, I don't know.'

'There is alot even I don't know,' Gellert started, then sighed as if ages had been added to his years. 'There is so much more I want to tell you, but this not the time yet. Finding that ring cursed me to die before the end of this school year. I wish to find a little peace before I go, maybe even make it up to an old friend.'

'How old, Gellert?' Ollivander asked. 'I find myself awake at this hour and I see you. Do my old eyes deceive me?'

'They don't old friend,' Gellert replied, looking tired, yet happy at the same time.

'Forgive two old men for hijacking your conversation,' Ollivander started, only to be interrupted by Revan.

'Don't worry about it, we've got a lot to talk about,' Revan said, indicating everyone else at the table. Bastila looked to the entrance, Ginny appearing through the door, her expression worried beyond belief.

'Perhaps it's time we leave the young to plan their war,' Ollivander said to Gellert, both old men walking slowly out of the council room.

* * *

Susan looked at the magazine on the stand by the newsagent and saw red. She saw her and Harry during their training in the last Hogwarts year and it was written they were seeing each other, outside of Harry's marriage. She started to mutter, the few other teens in the store looking at her, then at the magazine, before swarming towards her. When one of them reached to slap her reflexes gained from training with Harry kicked in, the girl had a hand print across her cheeks, coming from her own hand.

'You bitch!' the bottle brunette shrieked.

_Least I can think_ Susan thought, walking out of the shop, only to have a camera flash blind her. Thinking quickly the camera in the man's hand fell from his hands, crushed into something resembling a ball of paper, the cameras case compressed down to the size of a golf ball. She walked through the Leaky Cauldron, her class for the day turned into three, taking an advanced class by the request of Revan. She liked teaching the advanced class, the few students respecting her unlike some of the boys from the other classes, looking down on her, or tried to look down her top, till they ended up on the matt.

She flooed back to her home with her aunt, her aunt matching her expression.

'I saw it today, I think I should talk to Harry and Ginny, four is far scarier than one,' Amelia said, not needing anything beyond her nieces expression to read her.

'I can think of a few more, actually,' Susan said, her eyes glowing with inspiration.

Amelia smiled, seeing the same fire her sister had in her in her daughter. The magazine would be lucky if they printed another issue that involved Harry in any way, shape or form. Except of course, if it was a retraction.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I'm a little off my game. The pills for my cold/sore throat do funny things to my head. I hate taking any type of pills, but it's that bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny walked as fast as she could, without running, towards the temple. She had to tell Harry what she'd just worked out. She caught Harry about half way between the temple and manor. He caught her by the shoulders, seeing her worried expression he stopped her.

'Gin?' Harry asked, a gentle touch on Ginny's mind answering none of his questions.

'I think... you remember that news story yesterday, about the disappearances?' Ginny asked, Harry nodding.

'Mainly from London?' Harry asked, trying to remember the details of the story. Ginny nodded her reply. 'They're the werewolves...'

'It's the only thing that links everything,' Ginny said, catching her breath. 'You have to warn Revan and Bastila...'

'I asked Bill and Tonks to ward their place, that should be a start,' Harry started, his breath turning to mist on the cold evening air. 'Can we finish this later? I want to see Kayla and Taryn at the moment.'

'Kayla asked for you,' Ginny added. She shivered for a moment, Harry pulling her close. 'I needed that.'

'Come on, I might still get to talk to her,' Harry said, walking quickly towards the manor. Ginny stuck her hands deep in her pockets, like Harry. She could see he was thinking, small wrinkles appeared as he worked through some thoughts, his expressions unchanging. As they slowly reached the manor, and the fireplace, Harry stopped for a moment, before he continued to the fireplace. He walked to fireplace, holding the small pot out for Ginny. She took a handful, calling out the destination she arrived, Harry skidding into her a moment later.

'Distracted?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, very,' Harry said softly, resting his head on her forehead for a moment. 'I'll check on the girls.'

'I'll be here,' Ginny said, stepping back, she looked at the kettle, filling it and placing it on the usual hotplate. A few seconds late the blue light of the flame provided more light in the kitchen, but still the moonlight provided most of the light. She heard Harry on the stairs, near the top she guessed. She tried to feel his thoughts, but his thoughts were too unfocused for the moment. A single bright spot emerged for a moment, but it was quickly suppressed.

* * *

'Hey Dad,' Kayla said, sounding very tired. 'Why are you sad?'

'I've got a lot to think about for the moment,' Harry replied. 'Sorry I've not been around much today.'

'It's okay Dad, you can make it up tomorrow,' Kayla said, her words almost lost to a long yawn.

'Get some sleep, we'll have a big breakfast tomorrow,' Harry said, smiling for a moment. He kissed her forehead, Kayla kissing Harry's cheek back.

'Night Dad,' Kayla said, Harry tucking her in. He stood up, reaching the door and closing it silently behind him. He walked over to the next room, checking on Taryn. He walked to her side, picking the small girl up. She didn't wake, Harry gently rocking her for a minute, before setting her back in the cot. She wriggled for a moment , the outline of her hands appearing through the blanket for a second. Harry chuckled, heading back down to the kitchen.

'Feel better?' Ginny asked.

'Alot, I just wish...' Harry started, smelling the tea. 'No coffee?'

'No coffee, we do need to sleep,' Ginny replied. 'What are you thinking?'

'As much as... I'd hate to think of what the...' Harry started, and sighed. 'When I think of how I feel if something would happen to any of the girls. The more I think about it the less I want to do it.'

'The werewolves?' Ginny asked, not sure where Harry was going.

'We've got to stop them, we've got no choice in this, as long as they can summon a full moon at will,' Harry said, sipping slowly on the tea. 'We've got to stop, not just stun them, kill them. They've been forced to be soldiers in a war. I don't want to, but as long that bastard is out there, with his mindless followers we can't do anything less if we want to just survive.'

'Is there nothing else?' Ginny asked.

'I can see why Revan went to fight in the Mandalorian Wars, I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's driving me mad. Each time they go out how many more people get hurt?' Harry asked, drinking the rest of the cup quickly. 'I already feel the pain so many others will feel, but I can't see another option.'

'What about stopping the spell?' Ginny asked. 'Can we block it, or jam it?'

'You heard what Bill said about it, as long as two people know the incantation...'

'Did you tell Revan?'

'He all but warned me I'd have to face decisions like this on a daily basis. It's going to be something... it's a damned slippery slope, and I don't want to fall like Revan did.'

'What can you do?'

'The best I can, the more I search for other options the less I can find,' Harry complained. 'This is going to change me and I'm scared of what I'll become.'

'You're not the only one,' Ginny said, Harry nodding. 'We're in this together, we've got to keep it together for the girls.' Ginny stood up, placing one hand over Harry's heart. 'As long as that still beats, you're going to be okay. We both are.'

'I hope so sweetheart, I hope so,' Harry replied, then kissed Ginny quickly. 'Taryn's an early riser.'

Ginny smiled, Harry gently pulling her towards the stairs, his hand warm in hers.

* * *

Remus knocked on the door to the flat, worried at the lack of reply. It was odd for the Tonks to not be home at this time, especially on a night with an Order meeting. He knocked on the door again, this time much louder than before. When it opened, Tonks standing in the doorway he hugged her closely.

'I thought the worst,' Remus whispered, Tonks taken aback for a moment. She returned the hug, pulling Remus inside. She shut the door once they stepped back, Remus far calmer than he was a few seconds ago.

'I had to do something, for the order,' Tonks explained.

'You weren't at the meeting tonight,' Remus countered, looking at the apartment. 'I didn't mean to...'

'You're more than welcome, anytime,' Tonks replied. 'Hestia is still out, can I get you anything?'

'Tea, please,' Remus said, dropping onto the sofa. He sighed, the pillows a little too hard for his liking, but was otherwise comfortable. He smiled, thanking Tonks when a mug appeared on the coffee table. 'I wanted to talk to you, about...'

'The spell to force the transformation?' Tonks asked.

'Yes... Albus wants to try and counter it. See if we can block it somehow. He's scared lots of people are going to be hurt.'

'So is Harry, I spoke to him briefly, he's...' Tonks sighed. 'He's scared of how few options he's had.'

'He's had an awful lot of luck, last year especially,' Remus said, both he and Tonks smiling for a moment.

'He's had the best luck, well, except for the stupid papers,' Tonks said. She looked at Remus for a moment, touching his knee gently she moved closer to him. 'Remus... I think we should...'

Remus smiled, wrapping Tonks hand in his own, kissing her knuckles he looked back at her, her eyes shimmering gently in the partial light, a soft silver glow reflected in almost grey eyes. 'Give me a week, please, I don't want to risk anything with that spell.'

Tonks drew on a little of the Force, its gentle touch filling her mind with a warmth like no other. As much as Ginny had tried to explain her shared vision with Harry, nothing could come close to what Tonks felt now. She focused back on Remus, his words lost to her for a few seconds. 'No Remus, now is the right time.'

* * *

Susan woke up early, hoping to catch Harry and Ginny at breakfast. She'd need their help to make her point to the editor of the accursed rag that seemed to eternally publish articles that cast Harry in the worst possible light. The idea of Harry being with anyone apart from Ginny was ridiculous, and there was only one way to show that to the idiots who wanted to destroy his happiness. She checked the clock, almost an hour before she wanted to get up, but couldn't fall back asleep. She could see dawn on the edge of the horizon, looking at her light sabres she felt something, similar to what she felt when she first started to train with Harry inside her. She took the long sabre, the gently curved hilt a perfect fit to her hand. A few moments later she was outside, not even the house elves were awake by all appearances.

Susan continued onto the lawn, the dew tickling her feet. She focused on the feeling, her shoto crashing through the window in her bedroom before she caught it, twin blue blades igniting simultaneously, Susan moving through a series of cuts, parries and strikes, the only difference to other techniques was the fact she would deactivate a sabre to avoid the block or strike of her imagined opponent. She moved through others forms, adapting them slightly with her new technique, even the simplest tricks now thrice as lethal with her new trick. She had another reason to speak to Harry, wondering what Revan would think of her idea. She showered and dressed quickly, hoping Harry was free today.

* * *

'So are you sure it's okay, I mean...' Hermione started, before Harry smiled.

'We're sure, it's a fold out bed in the study,' Harry replied. 'Another set of eyes to keep Kayla under wraps is going to be a good thing,' Harry said, Kayla immediately complaining at her adopted father's words.

'The bacon's done,' Jacqueline said, passing some bacon around.

'I didn't think you'd get up so late,' Hermione said, one of the only two not dressed for bed.

'Not late, but it helps...' Ginny started, Taryn flinging some food back at Ginny.

'I think I know why,' Hermione said, hiding a small chuckle. Taryn seemed to be greatly amused at Ginny's exasperated expression, giggling madly.

'I'll take over, have some of the omelette,' Harry said, sitting in front of Taryn, now her giggles all out laughter as Harry a series of silly sounds and faces at her, before Hermione knew it, Taryn was feed, Harry with a napkin over his shoulder, was burping her, while Ginny ate quickly. Taryn seemed to be focused on Hermione, her hand reaching out for her face. Hermione pushed them away, only for the small girl to grip onto her thumb. Hermione was surprised by the strength of the grip, Harry chuckling again, this time a little louder.

'Be grateful it's not your hair,' Harry said, as Taryn pulled some of his hair, braided at the moment.

'Harry I've got a...' Susan started, appearing in the kitchen, seeing Hermione sitting at the table she stopped suddenly.' Susan tried to keep her lightsabre hidden, though everyone could still see the hilts.

'I know they're Jedi, as weird as that sounds,' Hermione said calmly. 'You are really Jedi, right?'

'Ask Harry,' Ginny said, before having some more of her omelette.

'We're Jedi, and don't get Revan started on the movies,' Harry complained lightly.

'I will, when I get to meet him again,' Hermione joked, Ginny and Harry chuckling quietly.

'So what's going on?' Harry asked, focused on the wriggling Taryn, traces of food still on her cheeks.

'Want to scare the press into leaving you alone?' Susan asked, her tone very happy.

'Is your aunt coming as well?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, she's got a few things to say,' Susan replied quickly.

'You in?' Ginny asked. 'I know I am.'

'I'm definitely in, Hermione, you're okay with being a baby sitter for the day?' Harry asked.

'I think I can handle it, if not, Caliban,' Hermione answered after a few seconds.

'Great,' Harry said smiling, Hermione catching a hint of something in his eyes she couldn't accurately identify, but it did not leave her with a good feeling.

'I'll have my shower if no one minds,' Jacqueline said, getting no negative replies she left the kitchen, leaving Hermione with Kayla, as Ginny and Harry left to get some clothes, Susan disappearing back to her aunts home. She saw Harry and Ginny come down the stairs a few minutes later, clothed for the day.

'Do you think I'll have to cook dinner for Kayla and Jacqueline?' Hermione asked.

'Hopefully we'll be back for lunch,' Harry said, before disappearing as Caliban took them away.

'Can I call you Aunt Hermione?' Kayla asked quickly, blowing a kiss at Harry and Ginny.

'If you want to, but I'm only a friend of Harry,' Hermione said, something about Kayla she already loved. If she had a daughter, then she hoped some part of Kayla's spirit rubbed off on her.

* * *

Bill and Charlie strode side by side, followed by Harry and Ginny, Revan and Bastila next in line, with Amelia and Susan at the rear. The reporters and writers for the magazine all focused on them as they strode through the offices, their presence sending a wave of panic through the building. People wondered how much longer they would be employed, a daring few placing wagers on whether the magazine would last the day, or week, if they annoyed one of the two three most powerful wizards in England, and if the newest rumours from Ministry were to be believed, the one chosen to defeat Voldemort.

'I would like to speak to the chief editor,' Harry asked, sounding all too cheerful for anyone who worked there to be relaxed, or happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha was worried, it had been almost nine months since she'd last seen Marcus, their parting hardly on the best of terms.

She barely had a chance to knock on the door before it opened, Marcus looking worried, than happy. She was virtually pulled inside, her husband apologising quickly. 'Sorry, it's not the safest,' he said, all the explanation she needed.

'No, it's not anymore,' Samantha replied, nervously turning her wedding ring around.

'I told you about Octavius, how I never believed it, but it's true, I swear it, this is mine,' Marcus started. 'I... thought we could talk, over dinner, business mainly, I'm too much an artist.'

'Don't complain, I'm too much a businesswoman,' she replied, hugging her husband for the first time in nine months. He kissed her cheek, the same feeling of safety she found in his arms returning quickly.

'Come on, I don't want it to get cold,' Marcus said, stepping back, his eyes alight with happiness.

'How are the books?' Samantha asked.

'Good, in between the investments and sales, the supplies are a little low, and I replaced some tools, so it's not the nicest sheet this month, but next month will be better,' Marcus said, leading Samantha into the small kitchen. 'Too small?'

'No, cosy,' Samantha replied, again, smiling at Marcus. She'd make the most of this second chance.

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat side by side, and hand in hand. She didn't look at Harry, knowing his expression. She tried to keep her mind on the discussion, but what her brothers were telling her was not the best news she could hear.

'I don't know what he's thinking!' Harry muttered, clearly angry with Dumbledore. 'How could he use the press to try and... blackmail me into doing nothing?'

'He's worried you've taken on too much,' Bill said. 'And I agree with him. The two of you taking after the three girls, then training us, not to mention doing your bit.'

'And then some,' Charlie added.

'You guys are training yourselves more than we are,' Ginny added.

'Even then, three girls, one under a year,' Charlie said.

'It's not that bad, we make the time,' Harry said.

'Adding hours to the day?' Bill asked.

'Not yet,' Harry answered.

'If there's one thing he got right, at least he's trying to get the werewolves off the street, but it's only making a bigger problem down the track,' Ginny said.

'Frank and Alice asked us to pass on a message,' Bill said, passing over a letter. 'They said the same thing, Moody is really on your side too, it's splitting the Order.'

'They're trying to do the right thing, but this comes to down to us, and me,' Harry started. 'I don't suppose if you told them to keep it together for the moment would be any help?'

'I'll tell them, but with some of them, they want to see you and Albus fighting this one,' Bill continued. 'Which I know isn't going to happen, especially with his hand now.'

'What happened to his hand?' Ginny asked, Harry just as confused.

'He... I don't know, he's not told us anything, but he destroyed something important, Voldemort related.'

'Horcrux,' Harry said, taking the rest of the short meeting explaining what it was.

Bill and Charlie looked worried, even more so when so when Harry explained what exactly had possessed her. She kept a tight grip on his hand, keeping herself as calm as she could. Her thoughts turned to the girls, Kayla and Taryn warming her thoughts, keeping the bad memories at bay for the moment. She couldn't wait to see the girls, the temple strangely silent, not even the faint chuckles of Gellert or Octavius reaching the council room, their eternally running game of chess always amusing the pair.

* * *

'Rise, my students, seek out the ones I've given you, study them and return with their heads,' Bassilus said, the dark robed apprentices in front of him all too willing to do his bidding. He knew only one of them would have a chance against the Jedi he could sense. He had tried to focus in on those he would be able to bring to believe as he did, but the strength of light radiated by four masters of the Light side blinded his senses on occasions. Some of the time he could others, the occasional flicker in the Force, ripples reaching him across the vast distances.

He could feel his apprentice, her weakness for that one man her only weakness. She carried such a rage within her she would have overtaken him if he'd not sabotaged her training. She was glowing in a way that repulsed him, but strangely he was drawn to them, the man who broke the hold of the true Force by her side, he could feel others around them, but the gentle ripples they sent into the Force were like cyclones to his probe, blasted back by winds that would tear starships apart.

'Go, time your strikes to perfection,' Bassilus commanded, his apprentices leaving. He would feel much through the Force, and each time one of the _Jedi _died, he would be able to see that much clearer.

* * *

Kayla looked at Taryn, who was still burbling happily. She looked at Harry and Ginny, both of them smiling widely.

'She said them both,' Harry whispered. 'She said them both.'

'Da,' Taryn said, for the second time in Kayla's hearing.

'You know who she likes,' Ginny said, kissing Kayla's forehead, as she was again passed between her and Harry. Taryn added another word, ma, Ginny kissing her forehead again, Harry keeping long strands of hair out of Taryn's face.

'She could do with a haircut, I'll take her tomorrow?' Harry asked.

'What about you?'

'I could do with one,' Harry said. 'What do you think, loose the long hair?'

'As long as you're looking as good as you do now, it doesn't matter,' Ginny replied.

'Mum, _please_,' Kayla complained. She looked at Harry. 'Don't say anything Dad, can I go see Frances today?

'Call ahead, then I'll walk you there,' Ginny said. 'You remember her phone number?'

'Sure Mum,' Kayla said, darting out of the lounge room.

'I know what you said, but do you think you could take Jac out today, for some clothes shopping?' Ginny asked.

'It's not that type of shopping,' Harry countered. 'You'd be alot better.'

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, thinking about Jacqueline's comments over the last few days, her shirts were a little tighter across the bust than Ginny first remembered, but she was sure the bras would be a good fit for the moment. She shut her eyes, one comment of Jac's coming to mind very quickly. 'Yes, I think I'd be alot better.'

'I'll head down to temple, Carth and Revan wanted to talk about something, Bastila's helping Dustil with his training, but she's got Helena there, so I hope she doesn't mind one other,' Harry said.

'She's never before,' Ginny replied. 'It would be good to have Taryn spend some time with Helena too.'

'Yeah, I can go, and stay for lunch too,' Kayla said running back into the room. 'I know Dad, don't run in the house.'

'Then why do you?' Ginny asked.

'I'm easily excited?' Kayla asked.

Ginny chuckled, Harry only smiling. 'Go get ready then, just try not to run as much, okay?'

'I will Dad,' Kayla said, heading towards the stairs, her pace close to a run.

'Do you want to get Jacqueline?' Harry asked. Caliban appeared on his shoulder a moment later.

'What do you want?' Jacqueline asked. 'Kayla said something about going to Frances's, and the rest didn't make sense.'

Ginny looked at Harry, a soft wave of heat washing over her as she waved at him, before he was gone. 'Yes, I thought you might like to go shopping, get properly measured for some clothes.'

'That would be nice,' Jacqueline said, sure of what Ginny meant.

* * *

'Hello Harry, I'm a little surprised to see you,' Bastila said, Helena in her arms.

'Hi, do you mind taking another for a little while?' Harry asked. 'How have you been?'

'Not at all, Taryn's an angel,' Bastila said. 'Good, thank you.'

'Thanks, Revan and Carth are in the council room?'

'They are, Dustil should be back in a moment, I was hoping you'd spar with him later today,' Bastila said, checking the other door into the room. Dustil appeared a few seconds later.

'Hopefully, but no promises,' Harry said, then greeted Dustil. 'I'll see what I can do.'

'If you can, I'd appreciate it,' Bastila said, placing Taryn next to Helena in the play pen. 'Harry could you tell Carth to remember to have some lunch today?'

'I will,' Harry replied, with a final smile at Taryn, who called out after him, her short word warming his soul. He walked to the council room, Carth and Revan sitting at the table in front of the council chairs, both men leaning over a large stack of papers.

'Revan, Carth,' Harry said walking over to the pair. 'What are you two planning?'

'We're trying to work out how to make your batteries last longer,' Revan said. 'Carth... hasn't really adapted to your technology Harry.'

'It's a shock,' Carth added. 'I don't even understand half of your terms.'

'You'll get used to it,' Harry said. 'Revan did.'

'I had a head start, you helped alot,' Revan replied. 'Why not you ask both of us questions, and we'll answer them over lunch?'

'And remember to have some lunch this time,' Harry added.

'I will, and that's a good idea,' Carth said. 'What I want to do is make your mobile phones smaller, so I think if we can reduce the battery size we've got a good start.'

'Okay, so what are you thinking?' Harry asked.

'Materials mainly, Lead Cadmium doesn't have the ability to remember, not like Nickel Lithium, but that doesn't have the capacity, unless it's massive,' Carth said. 'I've enlarged some schematics for power cells and I want to see if we can use that structure with your materials to get something better.'

'Alright, I'll see if I can help,' Harry said, the three men all making different suggestions.

* * *

Ginny waited outside, Jacqueline no more than five metres away from her. She'd been through a similar process when Harry bought her new clothes for her new body, however long ago it was now. She looked at a few bras in the store, sure Harry would be very interested in them, though they didn't seem to have her size. She didn't consider herself to be an overly busty woman, yet the size range in this store certainly gave her that impression. She got up, walking through the store, heading over to one rack. She liked the look of the bras here over the others, again thinking about how interested Harry would be if he saw them, before she felt something distant, and angry. She blinked, as if she was clearing her eyes, the woman behind the counter looking at her for a moment, before she returned to the magazine. In the end Ginny found a couple in her size, all of them bought with Harry in mind. She saw Jacqueline had finished her fitting, her expression stunned.

'How did it go?' Ginny asked.

'I didn't think I'd grown that fast,' Jacqueline said. 'You remember what you said about some of the boys at... school?'

'Yes?'

'Can I groin them?' Jacqueline asked.

Ginny laughed, knowing what Jacqueline meant. 'Yes, you can, just make sure you get some advice from Tonks, I'm sure she could help your aim.'

'I bet,' Jacqueline said, amazed when she saw the size on Jacqueline's purchases. 'They said I might have to come back in six months, for another fitting.'

Ginny nodded, helping Jacqueline choose. She'd have to spend some time with Harry tonight, and it was not going to fun.


	14. Chapter 14

The persistent knocking on the window woke Harry and Ginny, both of them dressed quickly. Harry was first down the stairs, Tonks and Bill looking worse for wear.

'What happened?' Harry asked.

'Raid on you can guess where,' Tonks said, looking up the stairs.

'Jac, can you keep an eye on Kayla?' Ginny said stopping in front of the young girl.

'That bad?' Jac asked. Ginny nodded her reply. 'Come on Kayla.'

'What is it? What are you wearing?' Kayla asked, Jacqueline pulling her sister away.

'What happened?' Ginny asked, a quick touch from Harry to her mind telling her as much as he knew.

'Azkaban got hit, bad, half of the Inner Circle got out in the chaos,' Tonks continued. She looked at Harry for a second. 'You were right about the werewolves, I don't know how many, the arse wipe himself was there.'

'Casualties?' Harry asked, processing what he'd been told. 'Ginny, mind making some tea?'

'No, can we talk in the kitchen?' Ginny asked, looking up the stairs.

Tonks nodded, she and Harry sitting around the table. 'It was bad, we were ordered to hold some of the werewolves, in Azkaban for a moment. At least till a place for them could be secured. After that, I don't know, Bill was checking out the wards, then that second moon appeared. It looked like Voldemort had to hold the spell, but no-one else was casting it. We lost Malfoy and McNair in the chaos, Bellatrix....'

'What happened?'

'Bill had his sword,' Tonks explained. 'It was a bloodbath, all I can smell is blood. Arms and limbs everywhere Harry, you don't get it.'

'How is he?' Ginny asked.

'Not good, I thought he was behind me when I got here,' Tonks said.

'He's close, I'll speak to him,' Harry started, quickly drinking half of his mug.

'He's... a bit out of it at the moment,' Tonks said.

Harry again, nodded, Ginny taking over, trying to get as much information from Tonks as she could.

Harry found Bill sitting on the edge of the pool, a window forced open. He waved his hand, the window closing gently with the Force, Bill quickly looking at Harry when he heard it shut.

'You're getting lazy,' Bill commented.

'And if I had another reason?' Harry asked. 'Do you clean your sword with magic or by hand?'

'My sword? By hand, no spell does it right,' Bill shot back, looking down at the sword on his lap, still covered in blood. 'I... killed people Harry. I killed them, this is like a... it's effortless.'

'What about magic?'

'What do you mean? Of course that effortless, make some bloody sense.'

'The only thing that has changed is your awareness,' Harry answered, Bill looking frustrated for a moment, then he sighed. 'You always could, you just did it differently. Did you enjoy killing?'

'Of course I don't,' Bill said, his depressed tone causing worried thoughts to filter through to Ginny, her own conversation with Tonks pausing for a moment. 'I hated it, I couldn't stop thinking that each of them had families, I wanted them to be able to go back and see them again, not just this.' Bill studied the sword, pulling his wand out, a quick flick and the blood was gone, no sign the blade had been used at all. 'What now Harry? Is this what you were worried about?'

'It was, and still is, I'm not perfect, you're not, you have to make the best of things, and this is only going to get worse, with Bellatrix...'

'There's one way this day is looking up, if only for us Weasley's and Longbottom's,' Bill said. 'She's not going to hurt another person again.'

'Not a werewolf?' Harry asked, Bill's expression telling him his answer, but also showing a side of Bill that would have to be watched carefully.

* * *

Kingsley stood in the central courtyard, bodies of the aurors already have been taken, to be returned to their families. One group in the distance had gathered the bodies, trying to keep them together, returning separate arms and legs to the bodies they were once attached to. He felt sorry for the two and their grim task, another moment later the thought of telling the next of kin of the werewolves, if they could be identified on both counts, of the death in their family.

'Kingsley?' Amelia asked, wondering for a moment if her niece would also appear here. She was relieved when an auror passed her a note, seeing Susan's handwriting, the letter from her office. Susan was currently staying with Hannah, trying to restore their friendship to its previous state.

'Not good, we've found a couple of the Inner Circle, but it looks like they all got away,' Kingsley said, both he and Amelia turning when someone shouted on the other side of the courtyard, the wind making it hard to hear.

'Director, not all of them got away,' one auror said, holding the head of Bellatrix LeStrange in his hand, the neck cleanly cut through.

'Wand?' Amelia asked.

'Sword,' the auror said. I didn't know we allowed them on the island.'

_Neither did I _Kingsley and Amelia thought at the same time.

* * *

Remus looked at the letter in front of him, which he was still struggling to understand. He didn't want to make too much noise, Tonks sleeping from her shift. He'd hoped that it wasn't as bad as what the letter suggested, but knowing the Goblins, being sticklers for rules, it could be very bad.

He wondered if he should call Harry, the whisper of a phoenix arriving startling him. Harry paused for a moment, staying silent, Caliban's muted calls not reaching more than a metre.

'How is Tonks?' Harry asked, barely whispering.

'Tired...' Remus started.

'But awake, what is it?' Tonks asked, still wearing her armour, open at the front.

'A letter, Bellatrix LeStrange is dead,' Harry said, his tone back to normal volume. 'Last of line issues. Either it goes to you, me or Malfoy.'

'Shouldn't it go to my mum?' Tonks asked.

'Not just disowned, but removed from the family, I'm confused why you're still able to make a claim on it,' Harry said, watching Tonks sit down. Remus left for a moment, returning with a tray with three mugs on it.

'Maybe the old hag wants to see if I can be a proper Black,' Tonks commented, her mug filled with coffee quickly. Nearly four teaspoons went in, her eyes going from tired to wired after she drank it.

'That was hot,' Remus commented, Tonks waving his comment off.

Harry kept the thought to himself, Tonks seeming to not need to say anything to Remus. He wondered if she'd brought the relationship to its current state, rather than Remus.

'So what do we do?' Tonks asked.

'I've been told I have a day to make a claim on it, and I will, anything to deny the assets to the enemy, I'd even bet money on this, but Narcissa is already there and trying to prove that we have no right on it,' Harry said, sipping on the tea he made.

'Group attack?' Remus asked.

'Sort of, I was thinking something different,' Harry said, smiling for the first that day. Remus laughed when Harry finished, even Tonks was grinning widely. The red tape they could create could take months to sort through, and better yet, they were sure that the funds were frozen for that time too.

* * *

Ginny adjusted her top, the long jacket swaying as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, while far from packed, it was certainly busy, shops with slightly less than what she remembered in their front windows, Ollivander's store brighter than she remembered as well. She walked into the bank, her expression set in a neutral state, her expression showed that she meant business and that it would seen to. She walked through a line, complaints reaching her ears as people either got out of the way, or were forced out of the way by her presence. She reached the teller, the goblin behind it looking at her fearfully for a moment, before it smiled.

'Are you here on the behalf of the Prewitt's for the claim on the LeStrange vault?' the goblin asked.

'I am, and I expect to not be held up,' Ginny said, remembering what Bill told her about the goblins.

'Come this way, we shall resolve this as fast as possible,' the goblin said, leading Ginny through the bank to a large room, Tonks and Remus already there, with Narcissa and Draco sitting as far away as they could. Draco remarks reached Ginny's ears, at first the comments on figure, then her clothing. She'd chosen form fitting pants and top, very little directly shown. The next comment from Narcissa made her want to scream, the stream of remarks about Remus driving her up the wall. She'd spent some time with Remus as they all planned it out, as Harry was the most important of the lot, he'd turn up last, as it was expected in goblin culture.

As far as Ginny understood it, the personal staff of a manger would arrive, not only to set up, but to check the area for security, and by showing up without any staff, Narcissa and Draco would have a harder time of proving their claim. Ginny shuffled the documents in her hand, as she was here for the Weasley's she couldn't act on behalf of the Potter's.

'Goblin, everyone is here,' Narcissa called out to the goblin looking through what Remus and Tonks brought with them, though they were making two different claims. Remus was saying that by the fact Sirius last known will named Harry as his heir, then anything that should go to Sirius should go to Harry. Tonks was claiming that was the last unmarried woman of the family, then she was entitled to everything as hers, for her and her future husband.

She wondered how gathering all of these different claims under Harry's name strengthened his case. It only seemed to weaken it, in her _human _mind. Bill said that if many claims could be solved by one person outside of what the bank was required to do, it would build creditability for his claim. It also suggested that Harry had authority over the people, going back to the status associated with having staff. She tried to think like a goblin would, all they would need to do is set aside the money, listen to the one claim of the Malfoy's, and then compare that to the many claims, that Harry would provide.

If he won it, following Bill's logic, it would be for Harry to decide where the money went, and how it would be divided, meaning that goblins wouldn't have to deal with any more claims for or from humans. It terms of how she knew goblins to work, they had a stacked deck, but it was all she could hope that the plan would work. Harry seemed to betting alot on what Bill explained.

She waited an hour, Bill arriving, his sword clearly on display, Narcissa and Draco sitting even further back into their corner, Bill standing between them and the others. Ginny waited, expecting Harry to arrive in a moment, but to her surprise, Neville arrived, then Harry walked in. She tried to remember what Bill said about walking in before someone, and what that meant in a business situation. She tried to think some more, three older goblins walking in after Harry did.

'Our names are not important, but our status is, we are the Adjourners, in your language,' the oldest of the three said. 'State your claims.'

'I am Nacrissa, formerly of the Black line, by blood I claim both the Black and LeStrange vaults.'

'Your claim on Black vault will not be answered,' the goblin to left of the lead Adjourner said sharply. 'There is no issue of claim.'

Narcissa sat back down quickly, stunned by the force of the reaction.

'You may contend the claim, assuming blood is enough to win this,' the final goblin the room added, his smile making it obvious his opinion of her chances. Draco glared at Harry, Ginny relieved of his glare. They shared a few quick thoughts, both smiling slightly.

'I am Harry, last known heir to Sirius Black, last Lord of the Black line. I bring the blood claim of Tonks, daughter of Andromeda, formerly of the Black line. I bring the claims of vengeance of the Prewitt and Longbottom, as shown by Neville, heir of the Longbottom line, and Ginerva, only daughter of the Prewitt line. Lastly I bring my own claim of status, heir to Black line, and by extension the LeStrange line, through Remus,' Harry said, timing it to perfection in both Bill and Ginny's mind.

The lead Adjourner looked to the two goblins at his side. The left one nodded, and the right one looked at the group, stopping on Bill. He nodded, this one a little deeper than the one that the left one made.

'Your claims have been noted, present your evidence,' the lead Adjourner said, Narcissa worriedly looking at her small pile of parchment, Bill carrying at least three times that to left Adjourner, Draco going to the right. Draco sent a look at Ginny, her return smile causing the blond boy to pale for a second. She felt Harry brush her mind again, gentle thoughts passing through her own. He seemed to know her own thoughts before she did, memories of her time lost in the Darkside suppressed by his feelings.

'I certify their claim as fair,' the right Adjourner said, looking at his counterpart, daring him to deny any of the evidence presented.

'I certify their claim as fair,' the left Adjourner said after a few more minutes. He directed another look at Bill Weasley. A nod seemed to pass between the two, no-one else in the room understanding the importance of the gesture.

'We will deliberate, all parties are to remain,' the lead Adjourner said, leaving the room quickly, and quietly. The moment the door shut behind them Draco moved over to Bill, as if daring him to move. Bill shut his eyes and yawned, Draco fuming for a moment before he looked at Harry.

'You lost scar head, it's ours,' Draco shouted, the hilt of a claymore smashing into his face.

Bill looked bored, but saw the slight smile on Neville's face, the tormentor now receiving his own medicine. Bill did his best to stay silent, feeling edgier as the time passed. Draco crawled away, clearly concussed by the force of the blow. Bill didn't mean for it to be so hard, but yet he'd struck someone, as a goblin would do in the same situation. He wondered if Harry was testing him, he caught part of a look that Harry had when he brought up Bellatrix earlier that day.

He understood why Harry had him in this position, he was the most imposing of the lot. Harry and Ginny could do scary, he'd seen them fighting, but the rest of the time they looked like happy parents, Remus unfortunately looked battered, and Tonks was a tired auror. Not so good for security or the appearance thereof.

He looked back at the door, trying to get a feel for what Harry was thinking, his own Force probe didn't seem to be able to find Harry, but it could get a sense of worry, concern for a lot of things, and something to do with what direction his path was going. He'd have to ask Harry about it later, the doors opening revealing the lead Adjourner, and only one other goblin.

'The claim has been decided, if not every claim made,' the lead Adjourner said, everyone in the room confused.

Harry's confusion only increased as the decision was read out. He wanted to be glad that it was resolved in his favour, ordering the goblins to tally both the Black and LeStrange vaults, but he still wondered who had the other claim. He'd find out whenever he got an owl from them.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill called the class to a close, seeing Revan still working with two students. They bowed to him a second later, Revan returning it before they left, Revan walking towards Bill, twin practise swords in his hands. He put them back in the rack, frowning slightly. There were a few solid dents in the wooden blade, nothing major, but very visible.

'The class went well,' Revan started, seeing the trouble Bill was carrying.

'It was okay,' Bill countered, his worry leaking into his voice.

'What's troubling you? I've not seen you teach better,' Revan said, both of them heading up to the house.

'Harry, he's watching me, like he's waiting for me to fall, I guess,' Bill said, adding the last part after nearly a minute.

Revan nodded, trying to get a feel for where Bill was. Unusually he didn't even need to touch his mind, the worry, though gentle, seemed to radiate from Bill's mind. 'Tell me what happened, Harry only described it briefly.'

'Our prison was attacked, around half of the Inner Circle got away in the chaos,' Bill started, then sighed. 'I was there as the Ministry paid the goblins to check the wards, I had my sword with me.'

'I imagine you were forced to wield it?'

'And then some, with the werewolves, it was so easy. I didn't realise how fragile life is,' Bill said, sighing again. 'But I suppose there is one good thing.'

'Which is?'

'Bellatrix LeStrange is dead, decapitated. She's hurt alot of people, my family included,' Bill said. 'I want to be happy she's gone but...'

'There's a fine line between justice and revenge, if one exists at all,' Revan said, continuing Bill's line of thoughts.

'That's right,' Bill said. He sat in the lounge, Helena crawling away from her mother, and heading towards Bill. He picked her up, gently bouncing her on his lap. 'I'm glad she can't hurt another person, I know this is a war, and holding her would have never worked, but I don't like the fact I killed her. I don't like the fact I _had_ to kill, at all.'

'Then we've got nothing to worry about,' Bastila said.

'When I was lost in the Dark side I didn't care if I had to kill thousands to achieve my goal,' Revan explained. 'It was the goal, and nothing would stop me from achieving it. You're right in what you say, but you don't have any desire to kill, and that is far more important here than anything else.'

'Would you like us to speak to Harry, on your behalf?' Bastila asked, standing up.

'No, thank you, this is on my head,' Bill said after a second. 'I appreciate the thought, though.'

'We have to look out for each other,' Revan said. 'Would you like to stay for dinner?'

'If you don't mind,' Bill said, Helena still amused by his actions.

'I'll start then, you wouldn't mind pasta and salad?' Bastila asked.

'No, not at all,' Bill said, turning Helena round so he could see her face. She was smiling widely, her eyes between her parents, the colour still not settled. He looked into the kitchen to see Revan and Bastila making the dinner, Revan working on Helena's while Bastila was cooking theirs. He looked back to Helena, picking her up and checking her nappy, the small girl babbling away madly. All of his worries seemed to disappear as he held Helena.

* * *

'Don't you think you've been a little harsh on Bill?' Ginny asked, her back almost pressed into Harry's as they cooked.

'A little, I'm just worried,' Harry countered. 'I can't blame the guy for feeling what he does, hell, I'm feeling what he is. I'm glad the... she's gone. In some ways I wish it was me who did it. A tiny part of it is payback, not only for what she put you through, but what she put Neville through.'

'And what you see in him is what you worry about in yourself?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, I'm watching him, because I know how much I struggle to not let that run my life, but with him, I don't know.'

'You'll have to trust him.'

'Haven't I shown that I trust him before?'

'This is different, and you know it,' Ginny replied. She moved from the bench, glad there was more space now that she'd finished her part. She sat at the table, the reason there was less space in the kitchen. 'I'm surprised Neville wanted to come over, especially with his parents.'

'I'm sure it's the other way round,' Harry countered. He pulled the two steak pies from the oven, both of them looking perfect to Ginny.

'His parents not wanting to bring their son?' Ginny asked.

'Think about it, we brought them out from that... coma, and they might want to talk about my parents. I don't see how that would interest Neville.'

'He's turned into the Remus of the group hasn't he?'

Harry laughed for a moment, thinking of everyone, including Hermione and Ron, and Neville was the Remus of the group, at least when it came to Herbology. 'He is, so I suppose he should be here.'

'Do you want the girls to eat now, so we've more space?' Ginny asked.

'I was thinking of putting them in the lounge room, Jac can look after them.'

'Movie?'

'For Kayla,' Harry said, knowing it was the only way to keep her focused on something other than what was going on in the kitchen. 'What do you think of Porco Rosso?'

'She'll love it,' Ginny replied. 'I love it, but I think she'll want to watch My Neighbour Totoro again.'

'How well does she know the movie?'

'I think she's starting to pick up on the Japanese,' Ginny said with a slight chuckle. The version they had was subtitled, rather than dubbed like Porco Rosso.

'Maybe I'll see if I can find a basic class for her,' Harry said, another trying pulled from the oven, the puffed pastry steaming gently.

'Now that looks good, Ginny said, two pieces floating off the try, Harry catching them before they floated too far away.

'You'll just have to wait,' Harry said. Both turned towards the door, the knocker easily reaching the kitchen. 'Do you mind?'

'No,' Ginny replied, kissing Harry's cheek, getting one in reply, before she left the kitchen.

'Jac, could you put on Porco Rosso for Kayla?' Harry called out.

'Sure Harry, we're eating in the lounge room?' Jac asked, her words reaching the kitchen easily, unlike the discussion at the front door.

'Yes, could you feed and change Taryn when you've eaten?' Harry asked Jacqueline.

'No problems,' Jacqueline replied, carrying her sister. 'Smells great Harry.'

'Smells awesome Dad,' Kayla added, a laugh Harry didn't recognise in the kitchen.

'Frank, Alice, you look much better from when I last saw you,' Harry said, starting to serve. 'Neville, good to see you.'

'We are, thank you,' Alice said, cutting her husband off accidentally.

'Much, I brought a gift, a tradition James called it,' Frank said, presenting a bottle of scotch. 'It's also a thank you.'

'Hello Harry, Ginny,' Neville called out.

'Frank,' Alice complained lightly. 'Should I keep an eye on the girls?'

'Jac's fine, I'll just bring their dinners, please, sit down,' Ginny said, one eye in the kitchen, the other in the lounge room.

'How's your holiday been?' Neville asked, watching Harry put plates on the table.

'Good, even with everything going on, I actually feel at home,' Harry replied, Ginny currently speaking with Frank and Alice, from what Harry could hear it was something to do with her uncle's. 'What about you?'

'The best,' Neville said, little more had to be added. 'I can't believe you adopted the girls. The Prophet can't stop talking about it.'

'It's what I hope someone would do if I had any children,' Harry replied. 'Dinner is served.'

'This looks wonderful Harry,' Alice said. 'Your mother would be proud.'

'And James wouldn't know what to do with himself,' Frank added. 'He'd probably convince you two to open a cafe.'

'Just what he needs, more ideas,' Ginny joked, even Harry smiling.

'What can I say, I like to keep busy,' Harry replied. He looked over at the bottle of scotch, the label faded, but sure he saw the Potter coat of arms on it. Another thing he would need to write to Gringotts about. He heard Ginny call his name a few times. 'Sorry, I was distracted. What is it?'

'To James and Lily,' Ginny said, her glass raised.

'James and Lily,' Harry repeated.

* * *

Susan walked down Diagon Alley, wondering why she felt as if she was being followed. She rarely took her lightsabres with her, after all how do you explain to people that someone who told a story in this universe was unconsciously accessing what he used for magic in his story. Even she had trouble believing it some of the time. This day she felt like she needed them, and this feeling of a shadow following her couldn't be shaken. She turned around, acting like she heard someone call her name, but no-one seemed to be following her. She was bumped into, the man apologising quickly, and he was gone.

He started down the Alley, when Susan checked for her lightsabres and found they were missing. A moment later they were in hands again, and lit, the man turning around drawing his own. A slow, almost serpent like hiss announced the presence of a brilliant crimson blade. People scattered, shrieks reaching a deafening level.

'You are too good to be a pathetic Jedi, who trained you?' the man asked, his eyes faintly yellow. Susan kept her mind focused, but free, waiting for the Sith to act.

'A man who knows a few tricks,' Susan replied. A brief gust of wind ran down the alley, Susan left wishing for a moment her hair was tied back, rather than loose. _At least I'll make the papers in my own right _Susan thought for a moment, her amusement annoying her opponent.

'You aren't worthy of the Force,' he said, charging at her.

Time flowed like molasses, dust motes seemingly frozen in the air, people stuck mid step. He moved so slowly all Susan had to do was to lit her sabres and strike, there was nothing he could do to stop it. All of sudden time sped up, her shorter sabre cutting the man's hands off, her longer blade cutting through his neck, the body continuing to move forwards, sliding on the cobbled path. Susan stopped her sabres and hid them quickly, before walking over to collect her opponents. The long handled sabre disappeared into her robes, her aunt with three aurors appearing just as she turned around.

'Anything to say Susan?' Amelia asked.

'Rather anticlimactic,' Susan commented.

'I see, perhaps we should get a statement,' one of the aurors said.

'You're not going to believe me,' Susan said, her tone somewhat amused. She'd have to speak to Harry, the final thought she got from the man before her strike removed his head, and that was he was the first of many. The next couple of months could be interesting.

'I see, I suppose it was self defence as well?' one of the other aurors bit out. He looked at Amelia. 'Not that it might not be...' he quickly added.

'Actually, he tried to steal something of importance from me, and I called him out on that fact,' Susan said, following her aunt as she walked back to the Ministry building.


	16. Chapter 16

Minerva wondered why she been called to Hogwarts so early in the new school year. She'd barely started to draft her class plans, she walked past the gargoyle, already raised. She walked towards the headmaster's office, knocking on the door. She entered after Albus invited her inside, but she stopped when she saw he was standing by his chair, rather than sitting in it. He pulled the chair back, asking her to sit down. She moved to sit in front of the desk, but when she was asked to sit in the headmaster's chair she did so, confused as to what was going on.

'Thank you for coming so quickly,' Albus started. He sat where Minvera was going to sit, the office seeming dull without Fawkes. 'I would like you to take over as headmistress of Hogwarts this year.'

'I don't know what to say,' Minerva stuttered, absolutely no indication of Albus retiring she could think of. She looked at the tip of his left hand, the fingers looking burnt.

'I found something... I hope I can help Harry with his task before the curse claims me,' Albus said sadly. 'I've done him alot of harm. I want to make it up to him.'

Minerva remained silent, the old man in front of her seeming closer to three hundred than anything else. She waited a few seconds, clear it was her turn to speak. 'I don't know what to say. What about the Board of governors?'

'I have already lodged what paperwork I need to, it's official at the end of the week. I'd like to give one last speech at the start of the year.'

'You're more than welcome to,' Minerva said quickly. 'Are you sure of this? Can't it wait another year?'

'I have nine months, maybe ten, if I am lucky,' Albus continued. 'Thank you Minerva, for making this much easier on me.'

Minerva nodded, watching Albus walk out of her office now. She knew who her replacement for deputy would be, after that she had to appoint a new Transfiguration teacher, on top of a Defence teacher. She looked at the inbox, the school's many owls having delivered at least fifty letters to her desk. She opened the first one, not expecting what she found inside. She'd considered him for Transfiguration, after all she'd seen his NEWT scores in the subject.

* * *

Ginny sat next to Harry, having changed out of her clothes she wore to London she touched her husband's knee, Harry turning to face her. He smiled, then noticed the white dress she was wearing.

'I didn't know you had that,' Harry started.

'I bought it today, I wanted something for around the house,' Ginny replied. Going by his smile, she knew what he thought of it. 'I wanted something lighter, everything I've got feels so heavy after today's weather.'

'I know what you mean,' Harry said after a few seconds. Both turned to face the other, Harry's arm around her waist. 'We've been too busy.'

'I'm just glad you're able to get Alec to run the distillery, he seemed really excited about it.'

'So I am, I didn't think he would say yes, but he's the most knowledgeable person I know.'

Ginny made a noncommittal sound, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand on her thigh, pulling legs onto his lap. She pushed her head over her shoulder, feeling Harry's touch on the back of her neck.

'I feel like I've forgotten about you,' Harry said.

'Hardly,' Ginny countered, shifting forwards slightly. She adjusted her dress slightly, Harry resting his forehead on hers. She remembered how they'd woken up, early enough to have the chance to just hold each other, till Taryn demanded their attention.

'I still feel it sweetheart,' Harry whispered.

'You're making up for it now,' Ginny replied, glad to hold Harry close. 'Did you write that letter?'

'No, I can't seem to, I was hoping you'd write it, I can't write anything without making it sound like it's about the money.'

'But it is, isn't it?'

'Not for me, Sirius was family, and I want her to know that she's got us, Remus, the rest of us who knew him.'

Ginny nodded, both of them silent for a moment. 'I'll see what I can come up with, but no promises.'

'Thanks,' Harry whispered. He brushed her cheek with his lips. Ginny turned her head slightly, both of her hands in his hair, their kiss long and full of their feelings. They parted after a minute, Ginny restarting the kiss shortly afterwards.

Upstairs Jacqueline opened her door, not expecting Kayla to enter.

'What is it Kayla?' Jacqueline asked.

'Mum and Dad are on the sofa,' Kayla said. 'I think they're kissing.'

Jacqueline smiled, glad Harry and Ginny could have some time alone. They'd been very busy just keeping with what they planned to do in the early part of the school holidays, on top of that it looked like Harry was still trying to get his head around all of the assets he inherited. When he told her that the manor up on the hill behind them was his she didn't want to believe him, but considering his expression, it had to be true.

She listened to Kayla for a while, her sister eventually returning to her room. She saw Ginny head into the kitchen from the lounge room, Harry a moment later. She saw Harry pull Ginny into another kiss, before she went to check on Taryn, her youngest sister sleeping peacefully. She hoped tomorrow was going to be an relaxing day like today was.

* * *

Albus hoped that Harry was home alone, he didn't want to disturb Ginny or the girls too much. He hoped Harry would understand why they had to leave him, at least till Voldemort was defeated. He knocked on the door, Harry opening, Albus forced back as Harry stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

'What do you want?' Harry asked, his arms folded.

'I wanted to ask you a favour, for a dying man,' Albus started.

'So are two others, but they don't feel they can control my life,' Harry countered.

'I don't want to control your life, you don't see how much risk the Taylor sisters are in,' Albus pleaded. He wanted Harry to understand so much, yet nothing he said seemed to have any effect.

'They're safer than they would be out there if you had your way, Ginny, Jac, Kayla and Taryn are safest at my side, not on the other side of the country, world, wherever you would dump them.'

'Voldemort will target you until there is only one of you left standing,' Albus continued.

'Deaf ears old man, I know that, I know who will win that final encounter, everything I know means I've got to delay it, at least for a little while.'

Albus paused for a moment, wondering if Harry knew about the horcruxes. It could also explain the link the two formerly shared. 'Harry, I want you to win, I want to see you happy...' Albus started, Harry's feelings obvious.

'You want me to be the next Dumbledore, is that it?'

'No, hardly.'

'Then why try to make me make the choices you would?'

'I want you to have the chance to be you.'

'I am me, a husband, brother, father, cousin, and unfortunately nephew to the most pathetic people I can think of.'

'They're your family.'

'My family is in this house,' Harry countered after a second. 'My family loves me for being Harry Potter, not hates for my magic or mind, my family loves for not being the Boy-Who-Lived as you would have me think. My family wants me to be the Harry I want to be, not the Harry someone else wants.'

'Family is also blood Harry.'

'Not for me, not after what I endured at their hands. I would sooner disown them than consider taking them in.'

'Please don't say that, you don't understand what power you have.'

'Because you refused to teach me? I'll ask a question, do you want me to be Harry Dumbledore or Harry Potter? Right now it sounds like you want Harry Dumbledore. He died when that horcrux was forced from his soul,' Harry started. He continued, ignoring Dumbledore's attempt to speak. 'I was an idiot to think that you had my best interests at heart. I was even more stupid to let your eternal attempts to delay the answers I want from you. Either help me, here and now, or leave and never come back.'

Albus blinked in shock, not only did Harry know what a horcrux was, but the claim that he was one was astounding. It could hardly be true. He could see the faint traces of the mark on his forehead, yet the faint white line looked like a simple wound left over from an accident long in his past.

'Give me a chance to explain,' Albus pleaded, trying to get through to Harry. In Harry he saw everything James and Lily were, combined. A fierce devotion to family and an unbreakable promise to look after those he loved came from his father. He also had that same look Lily carried, it dared no person to break her stare, for fear of being trapped alone in it. Harry waited for an answer in the early evening air, goose bumps rising quickly from his arms.

'Explain what? Your failed attempt to shape me? Make me follow your plan? What did you want from me? To keep my hands free of blood? Too late for that. To keep my mind innocent from thoughts of death? Again, too late. I found something in this house, and place, I've never had. I can go to my neighbour, and ask her to take care of the girls while Ginny and I handle some new piece of paper work the Ministry throws at us. I can spend time with my wife, and adopted daughters free of the concerns that I had to stay out of sight, in a room fit only for rats. Tell me this now. Do you want me to be Harry Potter, everything that I am now, and everything I will become, or Harry Dumbledore, the idiot child that did not know better?'

Albus remained silent for a second, Harry repeating the question.

'Dumbledore or Potter, your choice.' Harry's long ponytail moved as the wind picked up. Albus felt he could have stood there for days waiting for an answer.

'I wanted you to not deal with my mistakes. To not make my mistakes.'

'An old man said to me he was jealous, that I was lucky enough to have found everything I wanted so young, to have stayed grounded when he, and you, touched stars. You know this man.'

'Gellert has not changed Harry, you don't know his power,' Albus begged when he realised who Harry meant, trying to make Harry understand. He didn't know how long he spoke, but he was weeping as he recalled his mistakes as a young man.

'And so I have my answer,' Harry said simply. 'Leave, pester me no more. Take yourself and leave all that I claim as my own, alone. Those matters fall solely on my own head,' Harry said. 'Take yourself from my home and never blight it again.'

Albus sighed, and had never felt more depressed. He turned to walk away from the door, Fawkes landing on his shoulder, his link to her restored in a moment. He felt the sadness the phoenix was radiating, her colours muted by her mood. He was glad to have her back, but he wondered why she chosen to rejoin him now.

He paused in his steps, the gate half open, finally understanding what Fawkes meant. Harry was Harry was Harry, and no-one could stop him being that. He discovered the very essence of who he was.

'Thank you old friend,' Albus whispered to Fawkes, Fawkes brightening slightly. He heard Harry enter his house as he shut the gate, the magic that swept over the fence, the words of a Northern lord enacted in their full power. He turned back, seeing two shapes through the clouded glass, the woman obviously Ginny, holding Harry tightly, Harry holding her as close as he could. They seemed to kiss each other briefly, before they disappeared, Albus didn't know the house, as he had never seen the inside of it.

* * *

'You okay?' Ginny asked, massaging Harry's shoulders as he sipped on the tea she made. She felt his hands over hers and she looked down at his face, easily reading the conflict in his expression.

'I've been better,' Harry said, turning to look at the entrance to the kitchen. 'Come on in Speedy, I know you're there.'

Kayla entered the room, looking a little embarrassed. She reached Harry's side quickly, Harry picking her up, setting her in his lap, kissing her forehead as she hugged him. 'You need a good hug Dad.'

'I do, thank you, but you should get ready for bed soon, then I'll put on a movie,' Harry said.

'Alright Dad,' Kayla said, giving him a quick squeeze before she left the kitchen, heading up the stairs at her usual space.

'Speedy?' Ginny asked, trying to work out what Harry meant.

'Speedy Gonzales,' Harry explained. A shouted _ariba_ from Kayla as she sat on the sofa, Ginny laughed.

'It suits, I'll be waiting here,' Ginny said, Harry putting on a movie for Kayla and Jac.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched the class wind up, while it hadn't gone as smoothly as he would like, it had been okay. Two of the older male teens in the class kept on making some rather lude suggestions as to what they would like to Susan do, but after she sent them both to the matt, one after the other, they stopped. Apart from that the two before had gone well, Harry surprised at how well Revan and Bastila were doing, especially with running it from home. He thought about their house from a moment, only perhaps a metre of yard in front, the rest of it taken up by the house itself. They had a courtyard, Revan said something about trying to get a small garden in there a while back, but Harry hadn't heard anything about it since.

He coughed twice, then called out to the class, Susan jogging to his side. He closed the class as he normally did, watching everyone file out . Some took more time than others, a few people stopping to speak to him, before he walked to the door and shut it, turning the sign from open to closed. After that he turned the blinds.

'Thanks for helping with the class Susan,' Harry started, making sure each of the training weapons went back into the right spot. 'Could I ask another favour for tomorrow?'

'For the morning, I'm catching up with a few friends in the afternoon,' Susan replied after a few seconds.

'Do you think you could spar with Dustil?' Harry asked, forgetting they'd not met yet.

'Was he in this class?' Susan asked before Harry could continue.

'No, I'll introduce you two tomorrow,' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll see you around nine?'

'Sure, have a good night,' Harry said, Susan's reply lost as Revan entered the lower floor with a sulking Helena.

'How the classes go?' he asked Harry.

'Great, I've asked Susan to spar with Dustil tomorrow, so that means I can catch up on a few jobs,' Harry replied. 'What about Helena?'

'She's not smiled since the immunisation shots,' Revan complained. 'Could you watch her while Bastila and I get dinner going, if you'd like to stay I'd appreciate it. There's a few things I, we, want to discuss with you.'

'Pass the grumpy guts over, it's not problem, I'll just call home,' Harry said, taking Helena from Revan. She didn't seem to react, the frown locked on her features. Harry p[laced her on the counter and started to tickle her while making the silliest faces he could. For a few seconds she resisted, but broke in giggles, then almost howls of laughter. He picked her up, using the internal stairs to reach the second floor, Bastila and Revan working in the kitchen. He dialled the number, hoping to speak to Ginny, but spoke with Jac.

* * *

Ginny turned when the phone rang, Jac getting to it before her. She listened on the conversation, guessing it was from Harry, before she focused back on Taryn, the small girl gently tugging on Ginny's hair to get her attention.

'Relax you,' Ginny said softly, setting Taryn in the high chair, the small girl finally letting go of Ginny's hair, but not without taking a few strands with her. She pumped that arm, as if she'd gotten an Olympic medal. Ginny gently took the strands from her hand, Jacqueline going from the hallway to the kitchen.

'Revan asked Harry to stay for dinner, he should be back after eight,' Jac said. 'Do you need any help?'

'I'll be alright, if you want to check on Speedy, make sure she's washed her hands,' Ginny said, hearing Jac leave the kitchen, Kayla already running down the stairs. She served what she could, the final elements ready by the time she'd finished. Kayla was eating at the same rate she ran through the house. Jacqueline rolled her eyes, both she and Ginny telling her to slow down.

* * *

Cale looked at the people leaving the class, not that he expected three such powerful Jedi to be so close. They appeared to be a family, the more he tried to watch them through the Force the more he struggled to focus on them, but not to degree his sister did. She could barely stand being on the street, the Force light they protected blinding her, and the others that came with them.

He knew his sister was angry, she had the all the range of a rancor, but he had to wonder why she couldn't stand being on the street. He had a strength in the Force equal to hers. She also seemed to age faster than the others did, something the Force shouldn't allow. The more he wondered about his sister, the more the three Jedi confused him.

Despite everything they had been taught, these Jedi were the total opposite. The house seemed to be filled with warmth and genuine affection. He expected forced separation and a devotion to everything wrong with the Force.

He'd not report this to his sister, who was in charge of the mission now the first amongst the apprentices was dead. Asana wouldn't know how to react to what he'd seen. She believed Bassilus too much for her own good. He could almost hear the rant she would have when he returned and not tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Samantha looked over at the sleeping form of Marcus, neither of them expected so much from so little. She pulled the robe around her tight, going to bathroom in the upper floor of the shop. She heard the glass break down stairs, reaching for the wand at the bedside. His hand covered hers, before he took wand, whispering a word the store sealed itself. Both dressed, keeping their wands ready, two men raging at being trapped in a now bare store, their loot taken from their hands.

'Go and call the aurors, I'll watch them,' Marcus said.

'Put some clothes on first honey,' Sam said, not taking her eye on the two thieves.

Marcus flushed for a moment, dressing, then hearing his wife calling the aurors. He thought he saw a green flash of flame in the distance, but the night was so dark it could merely be a reflection.

* * *

Caliban landed on Harry's shoulder, appearing from no-where. While Bastila and Revan didn't react to her presence, Helena was entranced by the brilliant plumage, the young phoenix just as entranced with the young child. A loose feather fell into the cot, Helena sucking on the end, what little fever she had quickly quelled by the magic within the vibrant green feather. Caliban returned to Harry's shoulder, her trills warning him of the attempted robbery of the wand store, and to speak to the people within.

'Sorry Revan, I've got to deal with this tonight, I'll think about what you said,' Harry said. 'If you'd like to come over on the weekend, we can finish this then?'

'Right Harry, Saturday lunch?' Bastila asked. She pulled the feather from Helena's hands, pulling the blanket up to her daughter's stomach.

'Alright,' Harry said, gone a second later.

'I hope...' Bastila started. Revan touched her shoulder, kissing his wife gently.

'So do I, he's right though, if we watch out for one threat he can focus on the other,' Revan said. 'He's been forced to divide his attention, I can't envy the position he's in.'

Bastila remained silent, one hand in her daughters hair, brushing the locks gently. She turned to face her husband, their eyes all they needed to talk to the other.

'What is it?' Revan asked.

'We might have another, I feel... the same when,' Bastila said, all the words she could use for the moment. Revan smiled softly, everything he felt leaking over the clouded bond. Both knew the presence of a strong Dark sider could cause such a disturbance in the Force, yet there was just enough clarity to communicate. She smiled, both of them lost in the other for a moment.

'Don't forget we're in this together,' Revan whispered. He didn't want to move without Bastila, both of them slowly moving to bedroom, Bastila just holding him.

'I just don't want to lose any of this, not as we find it,' Bastila said after almost a minute. She cried gently, Revan just holding her close.

'We won't, I promise you that,' Revan replied. He'd stand there as long as he had to, hoping whatever was coming in the future was not as bad as he felt coming.

* * *

The Great Lake at Hogwarts was the focus of the new headmistress, the refusal from Severus on the job he demanded so strongly for the last dozen or so years entirely the opposite. She had somehow got Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement, splitting the Potions class into two groups. Horace would take the first to fifth years, Severus would take the upper two years, ensuring that the proper care was taken with such complex potions. Filius was now her second, which left everyone else in their former positions. In a mad moment she thought to offer Transfiguration to Sirius, her memories of Harry after that night quickly reminding her of what he lost. She started the letter to offer Harry the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny to take Transfiguration. She wondered if they would accept, finding it hard to not think of them as students. She remembered the last school year, and everything Harry had been through. She hardly agreed with what he said in many cases, especially how he treated Hermione, but in others couldn't blame. She even admired him for coming out of the shadow of everything Albus had done to him, even inflicted on him, to be his own person.

Another moment later and she signed the letter with her new position, sure of the knowledge it would be seriously considered by the two. She also wondered who would take over as Head of House. While she trusted Hagrid, she could almost imagine the uproar if he was appointed to the position. Three of the five most recent attacks had been blamed on the giants, not that they as a single group had joined him, yet. It was that blessed and cursed Halloween night all those years ago that stopped that happening.

She looked to the Lake, seeing two gleams of white over it, and the surface rippling. The strange thing was that the ripples came from the middle, the waves carrying dirt and other debris from the lake with it as it washed ashore. While she would expect such an event from Hogwarts, not from the lake itself, the squid lounging in the moonlight also left her confused. There was nothing in the lake bar the merepeople who were there long before the school was built. No-one knew how the squid arrived, but had been there long before she was student herself.

The squid seemed to avoid the worst of the grime floating on the surface, and even seemed to help the unseen workers clean the lakebed. When three muggle cars appeared on the lakebed she could guess the reaction of Mr Filch, who would be getting an assistant this year. If, Minerva had to remind herself, she could clear it with the Governors. They had made her life difficult for a while now. One of them, a Mr Vaslick, seemed to want more control than they already had. He spoke of inspections like the ones supposedly performed last year. She'd have none of it, and so did the others. The other element she noticed was an unspoken worry, that with someone taking up their full rights it meant that they would not have the power they once did.

Two owls entered her office, one carrying a letter, the other merely along for the flight, if Minerva knew these two owls. The one with the letter was clearly Hedwig, Apollo keeping an eye on her, if she read the stance right. She offered the letter for Harry to Hedwig, the other to Apollo, both owls eager to fly back to their nest after they had done their duty. Minerva thought about Harry, the only wizard to take up the full mantle of his family rights and privileges. The Governors couldn't be worried about Harry taking over the school, the idea was insane at best.

Minerva blinked, wondering why she knew so much about these owls. They had a presence unlike any others. She'd have to ask Harry about it, or see if Tonks knew something. She had Apollo before Harry did.

* * *

Gellert sat in the middle of Hyde Park, his favourite place in London. Bastila had been kind enough to bring him some lunch before she and Revan took their daughter to a local doctor for some reason. He waited, the weather unusually clear all day long, the stars shining brightly before who he wanted to see arrived. He could see the wand he once claimed, it's calling tempting him beyond belief, but his desire for peace quieting everything else in his mind.

'Good evening Albus, it has been a long time my old friend,' Gellert started. He pushed himself from the seat, his body complaining as he stood up.

'You were no friend then or now,' Albus countered.


	18. Chapter 18

'But you were the best friend I had Albus, don't you see that?' Gellert asked. 'After all you dared to challenge me, knowing exactly what I held.'

'It was no easy task finding a way to take it from you,' Albus replied.

'It was no easy task claiming it,' Gellert countered. 'Sit, we are not the men we used be.'

'I am not, that much is certain.'

'Then I will sit anyway,' Gellert said, sitting down. 'I am not the man I used to be, I know that much.'

'How? I heard what you said, you've not changed.'

'Who said I was speaking about magic?'

'There is nothing else you could refer to.'

'Is there? Have not the _muggles_ split the atom, unleashing more power than any generation of wizards ever held?' Gellert asked, his accent on muggle making his disgust for the word clear.

'I don't know of what you speak,' Albus replied.

'Haven't they also sent men to the moon, a feat we could never replicate?' Gellert asked.

'Again, I don't know, but that is not important, you must not speak with Harry, he is not as you were. His heart is...'

'Purer than ours, old friend. He has stayed grounded when we flew, we were gods. Gods Albus, we ruled because they let us. We were fools to take their own power away from them. I don't want to see that again. Harry has so much of what we sought already, why do you want to take that from him?'

'He shouldn't have to take care of anyone but himself.'

'He always had, if I understand him correctly. He wants nothing more than family to call his own. He has that, and he made the girls his own. How many have you?'

'One,' Albus said after a few seconds.

'He is his own, you can't count Harry,' Gellert countered.

'You don't know who I refer to.'

'There could only be one. Even your attempts to mould Riddle failed, you attempts to mould Harry have failed. Why do you persist?'

'Harry is the only one who they will trust. He needs to be able to hold his own. He still has time to be free of the worries he will face.'

'Time is something we fear so much, but he has all he wants. He wants more time without the threats he faced. Is that not the time you wish him to have?'

'More than I wish, Gellert, I've tried to make it so.'

'You failed since his first year. Do you forget he has already taken a life?'

'He did not take it. It was lost long before that night.'

'Yet he was the catalyst for the death of a man, and the repeated banishment of another.'

'Voldemort is no man.'

'And yet you add to his reputation by using that name. Why do you insist on making him worse?'

'People need to know how powerful he is. People need to understand only a few can fight such darkness.'

'Then you create fools! You have created so many fools it will take twice as long to undo your will being inflicted on society!' Gellert said, his tone hard to read. Albus heard the edge, and feared the wizard once more.

'There is no need for so many to fight,' Albus said, his voice the opposite of Gellert.

'There is every need. They do not need their wands, their voices and hearts is enough.'

'What good is that?' Albus asked, not following Gellert's line of thought.

'They are behind the people who fight, they are the reason they fight. Harry knows this, and those who fight at his side do. They know why they fight. Why do you fight? Why did you bring your wand here?'

'I know you Gellert, it is the only way to stop you,' Albus said. He drew his wand, Gellert not drawing his.

'I knew that Hallow better than you,' Gellert said. He stood up. 'Stun me. Hex me with the worst you know.'

Albus cast a spell, yet nothing left the wand. He tried again, a shield appearing, yet no offensive spell would leave the wand.

'A rule even I had trouble understanding. It can only be used against another in a battle, or duel.'

'Then you carry no wand?' Albus asked.

'Why carry a wand? I learned alot more than you would think. I had nothing to do in this place but think, and when I could, understand.'

'I don't see the difference,' Albus said. He thought about what Gellert said, still not making sense of his words.

'We over thought back then, and you still do it now. Do not think about what Harry should do, do not think about why Harry should not take the girls and make them his reason to fight. Do not think about why Harry needs to be another you. Understand that he is not you, and then perhaps you may have some degree of what you seek.'

'Harry has to understand I want the best for him.'

'Yet he makes the best for himself.'

'Hardly, he doesn't know what he could miss out.'

'What if what he has now is worth more to him than any chance to be free of your so-called worries?'

'He is not ready for the burden that will strike him.'

'Then give him time to learn. Help him take the burden and not be broken by its weight.'

'He will not let me.'

'He will not let you control him as you controlled others. You control him as I controlled you. Rather than being judged on his own merits you judged on the merits he should have. I was not fair to you, and now you are not fair to him.'

'I see him as Harry...'

'Student of Dumbledore, not an individual.'

'That is not true. I never wished that for him?'

'Yet when he speaks of you I hear only the wish to be seen as Harry, a son and father, a brother and husband. A man of family first, action second. He and Ginny will be remembered when we are forgotten. He will be remembered because he chose it for himself. What did we do? We chose that which was given us, never finding it for our own sakes.'

'I found my own way,' Albus countered.

Gellert snorted. 'Only after there was no other option.'

Albus nodded after nearly five minutes. 'I took longer than I would have liked.'

'Then you can admit that Harry will make of anything the best he can at that time, and those might not be the best for the long term, but he is human as we are. He will make mistakes, he will be hurt. He will kill when he has to, and I dare say in these coming months he will take more lives than he cares to count.'

'He shouldn't need to take any lives. No-one needs to die in what is coming.'

'No conflict is resolved without casualties. You know that. Our conflict showed that.'

'Where are you staying?' Albus asked.

'A place I want to know better,' Gellert asked. 'A place where I can offer the help that I can, despite the curse.'

'What curse?' Albus asked. For a moment he thought about the wand, casting a spell to sense Dark Arts. Both he and Gellert glowed, the colour and pattern surrounding them of a death spell.

Gellert smiled, knowing what Albus saw. 'That curse, old friend.'

* * *

'Dustil, have you seen Ollivander around?' Revan asked.

'No, his room was empty this morning,' Dustil replied.

'That's odd, did he say anything last night?' Carth asked.

'Something about finally going to see Rome, then after that, Giza,' Dustil replied.

'His walking stick is missing too,' Carth said, after disappearing for a moment.

'I wish him well,' Revan said. 'He deserves it.'

* * *

Ginny pulled the spoon from Taryn's hand, the little girl's grip almost unbreakable. She looked at the letter slot from her spot in the kitchen. The hand written note was larger than she expected, the parchment from an age long since passed. She picked the letter up, those it turned out to be two, one for her and one for Harry.

She pulled hers from the stack, the wax seal a family emblem she didn't know. As she slid her fingers along the edges she felt a drop of blood. She squeezed the small wound for a few seconds, no more blood flowing. She walked back to the table, Taryn quickly cheering up at her presence. She pumped her fists as Ginny read hers, asking herself if she could ever do anything but what she was asked.

_Love them as if they are your own, and when you do have your own love them just the same. _

_I couldn't do anything but_ Ginny thought. She heard Harry, passing him the letter. He looked at the letter, likewise cutting his finger. The wax seal broke, Harry making the link she didn't.

'Magic seal, it needed blood,' Harry whispered.

_Harry_

_I can not thank you enough for what you have given me. The time spent with Helena and Taryn has made me a grandfather again. I will never repay the favour you have done me. I have gone on a long trip, one I said I would have done before the curse. Now it is left to an old man to see ruins younger than he is. Please leave me to my wanderings. I will return when there is no more left for me to do. I don't know if it will mean we will see each other again. _

_Love those you have as you do now, love those who come as you love now and there is nothing more you can do. You will not be as you fear, you show that every day with the girls you have taken as your own. _

_Simply be the man that is Harry Potter, not what anyone asks of you._

_Octavius_

Harry passed the letter to Ginny, who looked at him. 'Later, please.'

'I'll hold you to that,' Ginny said. She watched as Harry pulled his shortened tail in front of Taryn, her fingers eagerly reaching for it. He smiled, then picked her up, the girl not letting go of his hair. Ginny read the letter, wondering why Harry hadn't told her yet. She could understand why he'd be afraid, but it wasn't something he could simply let go off. He'd been effectively tortured most of his young life. She could understand why he was so worried, but Taryn and Speedy made it clear how they loved him.

She'd do exactly what the other part of her letter said. She'd just do the best she could, and there would no way Harry would be confused about her feelings.


	19. Chapter 19

Marian was not new to the job, yet the sheer number of letters demanding to know more about Harry was astounding. So many people sent in the rumours they had heard. It was a struggle for her to keep track of the number of times it was suggested that Harry had broken his vows to Ginny, or hers to him. She threw another stack of letters into the bin, knowing exactly what would happen if they printed any of them. She remembered their first run for the last month's edition, the title not what they intended. They still sold well, despite the fact they had to repeat nearly a thousand copies.

She sighed, seeing another letter, this time it was addressed to her office. She looked at the writing, unusually it looked to be rather long, rather than the short letters full of rumours. She opened it, the first sheet dropping from her hands. She run to the editor's office, a copy of the altered magazine still stuck to his wall. She read the message again, _I will not print lies_.

'They've offered us an interview,' Marian said, her excitement obvious.

'Harry and Ginny?' he asked.

'Yes, they want to end all of the rumours,' Marian said.

'Get in touch, we can get this in the next edition,' the editor said, almost panicking. 'What are you waiting for?'

* * *

Asana stood in front of her brother, both of them staring at the other. Only he had the strength to meet her eyes these days.

'Why are you lying to me?' she demanded to know.

'Why would I tell the truth when you wouldn't believe me?' Cale replied. 'I know you can't even see them, I'm the only one who can even walk on that street. I even went to one of their classes. They're not what you expect.'

'Then what are they?' Asana asked, her anger building.

'They are not Jedi, but they're not Sith either. I saw them... they love each other, they don't hold back their emotions, they feel everything, they are not Jedi,' Cale said slowly. 'If you don't believe me, stand on that street yourself.'

'They are Jedi, only true Jedi can be that powerful,' Asana spat back.

'Everything has to fit into your small world doesn't it?' Cale asked. Asana turned around for a moment, a long bolt of Force lightning shot towards him. Cale held out his hand, the lightning deflected. Asana glared at him, yet again using the Force in the deepest of her rages. He blocked her Force power with the lightest effort, only a touch of pressure on his throat.

'You don't get it,' Cale said. He looked at his hand, undamaged by the lightning. 'You really don't get it do you?'

'Of course I get it, they've tainted your mind, stopped you from feeling the true power of the Force,' Asana said.

'I've not spoken to them at all,' Cale countered. 'But I did learn something from them. 'Stop this, before...'

'Before what? You wouldn't dare attack me. You don't have the power!' Asana screamed. Cale was unaffected again by her use of the Force. He stretched his arm out, the Force pushing Asana back into the brick wall, dust falling from it.

'I have all the power I need,' Cale said. 'You can throw this entire building at me, but it won't stop me. It won't even slow me down. You can't stop me, you never could. I'm leaving.'

'No you're not!' Asana screamed. She fell unconscious with a wave of Cale's hand.

He left the room they shared no longer, the other apprentices in a semi circle around the door. They all looked at him, hands on sabres. He held up his hand, the others falling asleep as his sister had. He looked at the lightsabre at his belt, turning it over in his hands before unscrewing the top. He threw the red crystal on the ground, stepping on it as he left their hideout. The crystal broke under his heavy boots, the Force around him purer than it had been for a long time.

He tried to remember the name of the other new student in the class, the blonde woman one he wanted to see again, he was sure her name was Katie.

* * *

Harry sat in the deep chair in their bedroom, Ginny sitting on the bed. She looked at him, with the letter in her hands.

'You promised,' Ginny said.

'I know, it's something I find difficult. You know what I went through, it was tough,' Harry said.

'That's putting it lightly,' Ginny said. 'You were abused.'

'I know, deep down, I'm still angry about it. I can still feel it. I'm scared that one day I'll go too far when I have to tell the girls off. I don't want to end up like my uncle or aunt.'

'You couldn't,' Ginny said, moving to sit beside Harry. She sat on his lap after a few seconds. Harry ran his hand along her thighs, the other in her hair.

'That doesn't mean I can't stop feeling it,' Harry said. She looked at Harry, seeing the sadness in his eyes. 'I don't think I'll ever get over it. I feel like I should, for the girls. So they have the best of me.'

'They already do,' Ginny said after a few seconds. 'Every day you do your best, and they love you for it. Especially Kayla.'

'Speedy isn't subtle about it,' Harry said with a slight smile.

'She's not, but you do try, I was scared that I wouldn't be up for the challenge, but I can't help but smile when Taryn calls me mum, or you dad.'

'That felt... you know how I feel because she does the same to you,' Harry said. Ginny moved slightly so she sat across his lap.

'I know, I think we're both worried, it's not the easiest thing,' Ginny said.

'We do our best,' Harry said.

'Exactly,' Ginny said with a slight smirk. 'So we do our best, and that's all that matters.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, turning her head so he could kiss her. He pulled back after a few seconds. 'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me, you've been there for me, and I've just returned the favour,' Ginny said, she restarted the kiss, holding Harry close.

* * *

Revan carried the laundry from the training room down the stairs, stopping when he reached the bottom. He walked into the laundry, getting the wash going, then going back to the spot by the stairs. He walked back and forwards a few times, trying to work out what felt off about this spot. He reached out and touched the wall, his hand passing through what was supposed to solid rock.

Bastila stood by her husband, then watched him disappeared into the wall. Helena held her arms out, straight towards the wall. She followed him in, stunned by the change in surroundings. Before it was an almost exact replica of Dantooine, yet this was a crystal cave unlike any she had seen. There were large pillars of crystals, one in each of the colours used by the Jedi order. Another pillar, this one white, set apart from the other.

Revan walked into the cave, a deep pool of water lay on the other end of the cave. Bastila walked past the blue pillar, a crystal falling into Helena's hands. She dropped it quickly, before gesturing that she wanted to hold it. Bastila quieted her daughter, then picked the crystal up, somehow it feeling just like her daughter did.

'Revan, did you feel that?' she asked, as Revan took their daughter from her hands.

'I did, they're the same,' Revan whispered. 'And our little daughter is the best of us both of us.'

'She is,' Bastila said, then kissed her daughter's forehead.

'At least we know for sure, now,' Revan commented.

Bastila nodded, Revan taking Helena back and carrying her from the cave. Bastila took a few steps to the water, pinpricks of light shining out of the dark water, all of the colours she knew a light sabre could be, not just the three basic colours. She saw one glowed above all of the others, and she reached into the water, rather than cold it was warm to the touch. She even saw steam slowly rising from it. She pulled the crystal from the water, already perfectly shaped for her lightsabre.

She studied the crystal, the deepest amber she had ever seen, including the jewellery that Revan bought her for her birthday. She turned it around in her hand no imperfections in the crystal. It felt like it was the perfect channel not just for a lightsabre, but for her as well. The more she held the stronger the feeling was, as if she could lift the Ebon Hawk and throw it into the sun without any effort. She almost let the crystal fall from her hands when a ripple in the Force shock her. Two bright blue points seemed to be just at the edge of the water, and they seemed to tell her they belonged to Revan, and Revan alone.

Revan appeared beside her, taking the two crystals after he looked at his wife, both of them puzzled.

'They're mine?' he asked. He felt everything his wife did, the same effortless nature the Force granted them.

'I don't know,' Bastila said. Both could feel the Force radiating from them, and the Light side at that. 'I'll call Harry and Ginny.'

'That's a good idea, see if we can work this out,' Revan whispered. Both felt it right to whisper, but they couldn't explain why. Even the Force seemed to be muted, but when it spoke, it spoke in volumes they'd not experienced.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny straightened the skirt she was currently wearing, the almost black garment hugging her hips. She spun around, glad it was the length it was. She pushed the curtain back, Bastila with Helena waiting for her.

'What do you think?' Ginny asked.

'Good length, it suits you,' Bastila said. 'I'm sure there won't be any complaints.'

Ginny chuckled for a moment, Bastila then realising what else she could mean. 'No complaints at all, especially from Harry.'

'Do you want to try on the other one?'

'No, it should be fine, I've got everything, especially for winter,' Ginny said. She bought the final garments, a little worried at the total, but knew Harry wouldn't complain. She still felt that she could have been a little more frugal. As she walked with Bastila back to the car she saw a lingerie store, and both women smiled, each planning something special for their husbands.

* * *

Harry trusted the feeling he was being followed, pushing Jac and Kayla into Ollivander's store.

'Jac, Kayla, go home, now, I'll be there as soon as I can,' Harry said, a middle aged witch reaching for his shoulder. He turned, her hand finding nothing but air, then forced her outside.

'How dare you ignore what Albus Dumbledore tells you to do!' she exclaimed. 'Don't you care about how much danger they're in?'

'I care, more than you could know, more than that old man could know. Do you know what he did to me?' Harry asked, keeping himself between her and the door. 'Do you really want to know what he wants me to be?'

'He wants you to be safe!' the witch countered.

'By safe, he means isolated. By safe he means alone, unloved, and left in a room fit only for rats!' Harry whispered, not wishing anybody to hear what he endured. He took a deep breath, ignoring his temper as best he could. 'He left me there for ten years, most of that time spent in a cupboard. What do you say to that?'

The witch was speechless, her mouth moving. 'You're overstating it, they were too harsh when you were punished...'

'For showing a single sign of magic? For outscoring their son on a test? Starved because I made a mistake when I was forced to cook a breakfast for three, when there were four in the house?'

Again the witch was speechless, but the crowd that had gathered around them looked at each other, some even crying.

'So if you want to make them safe, then take them away! Do it!' Harry shouted. 'Leave me alone in a house where I enjoy waking up to the cries of one daughter, the antics of another, and a sister I love, but are not mine by blood. Leave me alone without my other half, the only woman that could win my heart. Leave me alone, in a conflict that has already taken one I loved. Leave me alone to see the darkest parts ahead of me. Leave me in a darkness so deep that there is nothing I can do to but only delve deeper into the void.'

'I didn't know,' one man in the crowd said. 'I thought...'

'It was like last time, but... different,' another added.

'How?' a young woman asked. 'How can you live through that?'

'You just do,' Harry said, he turned back to face the witch to challenge him. 'Know what you ask, before you ask it. A lesson Dumbledore has forgotten.'

'I'm sorry...' the witch said, tears running down her cheeks. 'I... couldn't bear the thought of my grandchildren enduring... that.'

'Then let me show my daughters I'm above it. Let me show them everything that is wrong in my upbringing I can... ignore. Can you do that?'

'I can,' the witch replied, lifting a bag of Jac's school supplies. She passed it to Harry, the only thing she could in apology. Harry took the bag from her hands, disappearing as Caliban landed on his shoulders.

The crowd muttered as they saw the brilliant phoenix, though it was like none they had seen before. Instead of the slim creature that Albus had, this was a creature akin to an eagle, in colours only magic could dream of making. Soot seemed to stain the cobblestones under where Harry stood, even the attempts of Marcus to clean them failed, fading as the sun fell that night.

* * *

Cale paid the bus driver, the two notes more money than he'd held on this world. He wished they took credits, he had more than enough to book passage across a system, yet the paper currency was what he had to use. He felt a deep calling to a temple, the same feeling that the two Jedi, not that he had any other word to describe them. He knew he had to be there, the useless lightsabre in bag something he still couldn't bring himself to throw away. He had built it himself, unlike the others, given a lightsabre after they had completed that part of their training. Somehow he knew he would get a chance to improve it, but he didn't know how, or why yet.

He saw the moon rising in the distance, feeling others were heading there as well. No matter how much he tried to shake the feeling, and focus on the present, all he could think of was the future. A final thought, still on the future, held his attention more than any other, the blonde woman he trained with that night. The mere thought of her left him smiling, his heart the lightest he remembered.

* * *

Harry did his best to ignore Kayla, his thoughts scattered. He brushed what few tears he couldn't contain away, Kayla doing her best to squeeze him.

'What is it Dad? Why are you sad?' Kayla asked.

'I...' Harry said, kissing Kayla's forehead. 'I have some very bad memories, I had to use them today.'

'They have to be really bad,' Kayla said, her reply to try and squeeze him again.

'What are you trying to do?' Harry asked, while he thought about what Kayla said.

'I'm trying to squeeze the bad stuff out of you,' Kayla said, repeating what Harry had said when she had a nightmare.

'It doesn't work on me,' Harry said, shifting Kayla slightly. He kept a hand in her hair, the colour different to what he remembered. Somehow it had shifted towards what Ginny had. He assumed it was the magic from the adoption. 'I've got too much bad stuff.'

'But they are bad people, aren't they?'

'I... don't know. I really don't... my uncle is a pathetic, obese excuse of a man. My aunt is... so weak willed it's not a joke. Their son is...'

'But they're bad people,' Kayla said, absolutely sure of her position.

'I don't think so,' Harry said after a minute. 'I can't call them bad, not next to the Death Eaters.' _Nor the others _he added mentally.

'I suppose,' Kayla said reluctantly. 'Are you going to see them again?'

'I hope not, but I still might, even if only to say I don't want to ever see you again.'

'Okay Dad, but you shouldn't have to,' Kayla said, running to Ginny who just arrived. She barely had a chance to drop the bags before Kayla hugged her, Ginny kissing her cheek.

'How did it go?' Harry asked.

'Great, what do you think?' Ginny said, spinning around, the new dress leaving little to Harry's imagination, yet he would hardly call it anything other than professional.

'Absolutely stunning,' Harry whispered.

'We also made another stop, but that will have to wait for later,' Ginny whispered. She didn't need to see Harry's expression to know what he was thinking. 'Help me with these, then dinner?'

'Sure, do you want to grab a bag or two Kayla?' Harry asked.

'Sure Dad,' Kayla said, reaching for one bag, only to have Ginny get it first. Harry snuck up close, trying to peek inside, yet all he could see was a wrapped parcel. Ginny winked at him as she started to sort the clothes into three piles, colours, whites and dark colours. Harry tried for another peek at the other bag.

'Tonight love,' Ginny promised, her hand in the middle of his chest.

'Minx, I'll hold you to that,' Harry replied, stealing a quick kiss before they had to cook.

* * *

Petunia was worried. She always felt the protections over her home, yet today everything felt different. There was something missing, even Vernon noticing the subtle change. All he could do was mutter that the freakiness that they had to endure with Harry's presence was finally gone, and they could be a totally normal family again.

She wouldn't dare tell him that she'd seen the new family practising magic through their curtains, their son nowhere near as talented as Lily was, yet for the moment after, Petunia couldn't help but grieve. A part of her wished that Lily was still alive, not merely because she would have never had to take Harry in, but so she could better understand what was going on. As she thought about her attitude towards her sister she couldn't help her feelings, years of being repressed, escaping.

She sobbed as gently as she could, barely a whisper in Number 4, but the tears came quickly, her head in her hands. All of the years she did her best to hate Lily, she no longer could, and from her hate she left her nephew, her own flesh and blood, to suffer the worst of Vernon's excesses. She could not reconcile her own actions to those of her sister. The last time they ever saw the other was when Lily was taking care of another child, her own no more than two months away from being born. She had a glow about her, and a temper to match a mother bear.

She remembered how Lily cared for that child, not sure what become of her, knowing that it wouldn't matter if it was that of an absolute strangers, or her own Dudley. That thought sent even more tears from her eyes, knowing she had forever let down her sister. There was nothing she could do to make it up to her, or her parents. They had taught her much better than that. She looked to Vernon, already asleep in front of the television, and Dudley out with his friends as he ever was these days. She stared at her own reflection, for a moment, wishing her will alone could break the mirror. In that moment she hated herself, for letting it happen, remembering a number she was to dial if there was ever an outburst of Harry's magic that was too powerful to be hidden with words alone. She did her best to wash her face, her nose and eyes still red.

She dialled the number, knowing exactly what it spelt, help Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry decided that going to school as a student was significantly better than being a full time teacher. He'd not had to deal with this type of crap before, and to be honest, even this much of it was painful. He'd his class plans reviewed five times already and none of them agreed with the others. It was as if they wanted to each have their class plan taught, and not the others. Of course Harry would be going with his own, but he still needed to have a plan cleared by all of these bodies. Frustrated he was very tempted to write a letter to each body, informing them that they had no say in his classroom, and that as a titled lord, he could whatever he wanted to do, and there would be no questions asked. Of course the last three reviews all seemed to agree in principle, and that was enough for Harry's current mood.

He heard the usual fast run down the stairs from Speedy, and very faintly Ginny's voice. He smiled as he closed the book he bought to keep track of all of his ideas. He walked to the longue room, seeing a wide assortment of bag and packages.

'How did the shopping go?' Harry asked.

'Long, and it is still a week before everyone else,' Ginny complained. 'That being said, it's everything for a good three months, and I think it will be too soon if I am in Flourish and Botts again.'

'I know the feeling. How about the meeting with Minerva?'

'Even better, no problems with the changes I suggested,' Ginny replied. 'Still arguing about yours?'

'Three of five in principle agreements,' Harry said, a hint of smile creeping through. 'I think I would have worked harder, if I knew about all of this.'

'You wouldn't have, you'd just be scared and swear to never do it,' Ginny replied, before Jac came through the fire place. 'Jac, could you please start dinner, the meat, onions and mushrooms need to be browned.'

'Sure Ginny,' Jac said, heading into the kitchen. 'Do you want me to pull something out for Taryn?'

'Please,' Harry said, looking at his wife. 'Any headway on the other problem?'

'Some, I borrowed Tonks, and threatened him,' Ginny replied, her mood flickering. 'The expression, priceless, the fact I needed an auror with me...'

'I know sweetheart, come on, let's sort this out,' Harry said, looking at the bags. He managed to sort out all of the second year material, while Ginny dealt with clothes. After everything had been broken up it was taken to their respective rooms, the study, Jac's or Kayla's rooms. Harry returned to find Ginny had changed into a white dress, and was feeding the protesting Taryn. He knew exactly how to amuse her, pulling faces and making silly sounds. Kayla joined in, and the small child was laughing madly.

He snuck a quick look at Ginny, still with the spoon in hand, both of them enjoying the anarchy for the moment.

* * *

Dustil didn't think much of Susan at first, but that changed very quickly. He knew why she had a lightsabre, and she was just as lethal without it. That being said, when she suggested he be a little more creative, it would not be fair to say he regretted the kiss. Susan didn't seem to mind it either, then again it did allow her to get a good knee in, while she did not go for the groin, she still managed to leave him with a limp and a good bruise. Carth looked to see his son stagger over to the table, a large bowl of soup, a lamb harira he made earlier that day, and start to eat.

'How was it?' Carth asked, not expecting the wait he did, but surprised on the answer.

'Good, and confusing.' Dustil replied after a long minute. 'It's not like after speaking with Harry or Ginny, or even Bastila, I'm confused.'

'Something you want to talk out?' Carth asked, sitting opposite his son.

'I don't know if I can talk it out, I was sparring with Susan today, and I kissed her,' Dustil explained, before he went back to eating.

'How did that happen?' Carth asked, no idea how that type of training could lead to a kiss.

'She told me to be more creative, so I kissed her to try and distract her,' Dustil answered, now pushing chunks of meat and vegetables around. He had another few spoonfuls. 'Only... she's really good looking, and her eyes are amazing, I just...'

'Just what?' Carth asked, just as confused as before.

'How did you know Mum was the one?' Dustil asked, his confusion amplified by his father's for the moment.

'I'm not sure I ever knew. There wasn't some moment when I just knew I loved her, I cared for her, and she for me. We... arrived there together, and when you came along it only made it easier.'

'I don't get that,' Dustil said, then finished what was in his bowl. 'Actually, I can almost understand.'

'I loved her, don't ever doubt that, there was something in that captivated me, and the reverse, if you can talk to her, ask her to a holomovie.'

'Just movie remember?' Dustil countered. 'It's been a week since the last mistake.'

'Right,' Carth said, but Revan said he was doing well, which was more than he could say for himself some days in the temple. 'Ask her out, and see how she feels, who knows maybe she'll start with a kiss this time.'

Dustil looked away from his father, but smiled at the idea that Susan might have feelings for him. He'd ask her as soon as he could, if not he'd get Harry to set up another training session. He also tried to shake the thoughts of her form fitting gym clothes, and that was proving very easy when he thought of her eyes and smile.

* * *

Amelia did not end up in her current position for being mistaken with the law, as she was now. She looked over the laws regarding titles and there was no mention of the Potters in them. That struck her as particularly odd, because there was a mention of every other family there, including plenty of deceased lines. She heard rumours of them being mentioned in their own law, but no-one ever agreed on how far it went back. It was an unofficial joke in the Heritage and Lineage department that when it came to the Potters they needed their own division, because it was so long and so convoluted. She sent a quick memo to her opposite in charge of that section, before heading down to the archives, wondering if she could find a mention in one of the old law books.

She decided that anything after 1500 or so was out of the question, because of the fact that Harry had direct authority of a chunk of land, and that was prohibited 1499 or so. The Potters, or at least the current name, had always been Highlanders at heart, which meant that something around 1300 might have what she needed. Having seen the subjugation of the various magical lords in the book she selected she still could find no mention of the Potters, until a scroll sitting on top of a book attracted her attention.

She studied the scroll, the writing as fresh as the day it was written. While her Latin was not the best in general, she got the general impression of it, and this was exactly what she was looking for. Only it was not at the same time. It named the Potters, and their descendants Lord in perpetuity of the Highlands magical area. Of course modern times had reduced the number of actively magical villages down to a few, but to her shock she discovered that Hogwarts was a part of the domain he held. If she translated this right, the castle that Hogwarts became when she went there was the former castle of the Potter family.

Not sure if she could take any more she didn't look at the map to the size of his holdings. She would have to take this to Heritage and Lineage herself, after all it's not every day you discover that the very office you work for has no legal authority, except when given by a teenager, at this point in time.

She dropped the scrolls off, and headed back to her office in a daze. If she was right in the translation he could even override mundane law in the area, if it was required to protect the security and safety of the magical residences of the land. That left her truly wondering how powerful the family, clan, she was no longer sure of the word, was. They had been given serious concessions to not cause trouble.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had only one more goodbye to say to the teachers of Hogwarts before he left, and that professor was busy, staring at a crystal ball. He highly doubted she even heard him enter, which the norm. A shiver of warning seemed to run up his spine, then a cold, almost dead voice chanted some words he would remember for his remains days, as short as it was next to his life.

_Forest grow from grass alone yet one shall be a garden_

_Sages from the stars, warriors from the world will unite_

_The twice possessed will guide him, the divided brothers nurture him_

_She was is yet to come will hold the balance in shapeless hands_

With that Sybill Trelawney passed out, nothing apart from another a memory of a prophecy, and one that left Albus with many questions. He could work out much of it already, the brothers divided were clearly Sirius and Remus, their bond broken by the Veil, twice possessed could also only mean Ginny Potter, but as far as he knew forests had not grown, nor had one become a garden. The final line was as with many prophecies, the kicker. She who was yet to come, could mean thousands, if not millions of people. There were a few books he could consult, but so few spoke of prophecies already half second line also confused, once he gave the verse more thought, sages from the stars, again, vague, but also direct. Perhaps this could mean exactly what it meant, or it could mean centaurs. It reminded Albus it had been too long since he completed any cryptic crosswords.

* * *

Harry did not expect Alec to visit after dinner. It was expected, as he did ask for a report on the distillery, and then it was also a week late as he had to delay it. What he did not expect was to find out that everything was just about ready to go and that staff had been preparing the first bottles for shipping. He looked at the label recognising something that Jac had drawn a while back.

'Jac gave it to me, when I asked, I thought it suited the whiskey,' Alec explained. Harry nodded his approval, knowing it was one of the field dragons that visited their house ever few days. From what he saw, they were highly intelligent creatures, while nothing like the dragons he encountered previously. He missed their yips and calls after they had been gone for a good four to five days.

'So quite fiery in flavour?' Harry asked.

'Peppery, in the after taste,' Alec further clarified.

'I'll have to try some, do you have anything planned for an opening?' Harry asked, and almost regretted the answer. Alec asked if they could have a seat in the kitchen, and then took nearly half an hour to lay out the business plan for Harry, as well as the opening. It would be a tasting night, with a lot of very important people when it came to shipping and selling whiskey in attendance. As the owner Harry was expected to be there, and more importantly dress for the occasion in a kilt. He was sure Ginny, who was putting Kayla to bed, would enjoy the situation as she could get away with pants while he couldn't, which he put out of his mind. He respected the level of work Alec had put into this, and agreed to all of it. He was about to walk him to the door when the phone rang.

'Mr Potter, there is a message from a Mrs P Dursley,' the voice said, Harry didn't know how to react or what to think. Ginny closed the door once Alec had excused himself. She looked at Harry, wondering just what had shocked him into his current unreadable state.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry loved the way Ginny fit against him when she slept. The only way he could describe himself now was drunk, on her smile and supple skin against his. Also, the little she was wearing left nothing to his imagination, the sheet hugging her curves. He thought about what she said, that as much as he wanted to he couldn't choose family as much as he wanted to do. He agreed with her, and their discussion had turned into much more. He kissed her cheek, promising to do something about it first thing in the morning.

Ginny seemed to smile for a moment as Harry settled behind her, but he couldn't sleep for the moment. He thought about the family he made for himself, Revan and Bastila firstly, followed by Ginny, then Jac and her sisters. Everything had taken effort, and he wouldn't complain about any of it. Nor would he complain at the fact he had struggled to adapt to the presence of the girls or even married life in general. Everything had been a struggle, but he thought he made the best of it. There was nothing more he could ask for, when he thought about it.

He wondered what he would tell Petunia about everything that was going on in his world. Even if he had any right to tell how much danger she was in.

* * *

Susan didn't expect the call she did, nor was she expecting Dustil to be so forward. Not that she really minded that he was so forward. As long as this date was a success she would be happy. He chose The Phantom, a movie they both enjoyed a lot. She thought the ending made it too closed. She wouldn't mind another movie, especially since Billy Zane was very easy to look at. Not as much as the person at her side. The meal afterwards was just as enjoyable, both talking about the movie. Perhaps the best part of all, was the kiss Susan left Dustil with.

* * *

Hermione was surprised to see Ginny without Harry, especially since it was so close to the time they normally ate. Ginny greeted her, Kayla hugging her before she had a chance to reply.

'Hello,' Hermione said, looking at Kayla.

'Hi Aunt,' Kayla replied quickly. 'Uncle Ron was teaching me to fly today.'

'How did that go?' Hermione asked.

'Really good, he said I might be a good chaser one day,' Kayla replied.

'Kayla, can you go and wash up before dinner?' Ginny asked, Kayla complaining for a moment, but ran towards the stairs with her usual gusto. 'And how are you? All settled in?'

'Yes, everything's good, Mum's looking healthier, I didn't think it could happen so fast,' Hermione replied. 'Actually, I'm a little annoyed I missed Ron today.'

'Any reason?'

'It's just been a while since it was the three of us, four sorry,' Hermione said, realising her mistake.

'Three works, Harry's going to have a tough day,' Ginny replied. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Thanks,' Hermione said after a moment.

'Something on your mind?' Ginny asked, her work in the kitchen not holding all of her attention.

'It seems everyone around me is dating, and it sucks being the only one single,' Hermione complained. Ginny chuckled for a moment. 'You're married, Susan saw a movie with Dustil, some of the girls around town around are... aren't more accurately. This is frustrating.'

'And you think Ron would be interested?' Ginny teased.

'I would hope he was, after...' Hermione started, her mood obvious.

'I never thought I would say this, but you have got something Ron would be very interested.'

'They are?' Hermione asked.

'Boobs, sis,' Ginny replied brightly. 'Show off what you have and I think he will be very interested.'

'You're right, I never thought you would say it,' Hermione said. 'I just don't want to tart up like.. Padma or Lavender.'

'You will pull off classy without trying, remember the Ball last year?'

'Of course, mainly you,' Hermione replied. 'Your dress was fantastic.'

'So was yours,' Ginny quickly replied. 'I'm sure there is a top or two that will get his attention.'

Hermione remained silent for a minute. 'Are you okay with this? He's your brother.'

'Of course I am, and Harry considers you a sister,' Ginny said, now straining the contents of two large pots. She started to serve the pasta and vegetables.

'I didn't know,' Hermione said after a while. 'Tell him, thanks, for thinking of me as family.'

'You are family,' Ginny replied.

'Did Harry say when he would be back?'

'When he would be back, he didn't give an exact time,' Ginny said.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to be an aunt for a while,' Hermione said as Kayla entered the kitchen again.

'You're more than welcome,' Ginny replied, smiling at Kayla.

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen, Vernon's grumbles easily reaching them until his aunt shut the door.

'Thank you for coming,' Petunia said, softly and slowly.

'You're family, as much as I dislike that,' Harry replied quickly. 'You shouldn't thank me, you should thank Ginny, she's the one who reminded me what you can't do with family.'

'What's that?'

'You can't choose it,' Harry replied, just as flat as before.

Petunia looked down. 'We both forgot that.'

'I chose to ignore it, you forgot it, you left me in there,' Harry countered, looking over his shoulder. 'You said you wanted to know what I was going through?'

'I did, I wanted to know... what we could face,' Petunia said. 'It took my sister last time.'

'Your sister would have cared for your son as her own, don't forget that,' Harry bit out, his spite given rare freedom.

'I only just remembered,' Petunia said after a minute. 'Please, tell me what happened, what we could face.'

'What you could face is beyond what I can explain. The same thing that killed my parents is after me, because I know his weakness,' Harry started. 'After everything I have done to sabotage his plans, at worst. I've already faced the bastard a few times.'

'Already?'

'Already, twice I think,' Harry replied.

'How can you deal with it?'

'I just do,' Harry replied.

'Is it true that you've adopted?'

'It is,' Harry said after a moment. 'How do you know?'

'Rumours, next door, they're your... type,' Petunia said. 'I can hear the radio some of the time in the day.'

'So you know about the attacks?'

'Most of them, I heard that you've stopped a few.'

'That's a while back now.'

'You actually fight in this war?'

'I wouldn't call it a war, but yes, I do fight.'

'What about the girls?'

'They have got family go to,' Harry said. 'Just as I should have.'

'Will you ever let that go?'

'No, I can't. Not after the way the I was treated here.'

'I should have treated you better, I won't argue that,' Petunia said. 'Can you consider something for me?'

'It depends what it is,' Harry replied after a moment.

'Would you take Dudley in, if we are attacked?'

'If there is no other option, and I mean _no _ other option,' Harry replied, giving it as much thought as he dare at the moment.

'I can accept that,' Petunia said. 'Would you mind telling me about your years at school?'

'No, I don't,' Harry said, starting on his years at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Trying out a new story format guys, throughts?


	23. Chapter 23

The worst thing was that he was home so late. He was grateful for the dinner left in the oven, he was hungry, and he needed it. More importantly he needed the company he would soon get, Ginny dozing peacefully on the couch, not noticing the fact he had arrived. He sat by her with plate on the coffee table, eating as quietly as he could. It wasn't hard for him to smile, despite all he had to recount to Petunia. He looked at Ginny, almost asking her forgiveness for revealing what she endured. She was still touchy about it, and he couldn't blame her. Not even reminding her that Riddle had done something similar to adult wizards, even tricking a whole world into thinking he was not the monster he truly was could change her mind. As Harry moved to place his plate in the sink Ginny stirred, even so slightly.

'Mmm, when did you get in?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'Ten minutes ago, I didn't want to disturb you,' Harry whispered.

'You should have, you look like you need me,' Ginny countered, carrying his plate to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Harry moved behind her, taking the plate and washing it in the half full sink, the water cold, but it was all the plate needed for the moment.

Harry looked back over Ginny, having gone back to sleep, he dried his hands before picking his wife up and carrying her to their bedroom. Setting her down gently he prepped the bed, then covered her, getting himself ready it was all he could think about. How this was exactly what he wanted all of the years he was trapped with the family he couldn't choose. He smiled as he settled behind her, touching her side for a moment, he dozed, not quite able to sleep, but tired that he could think about was sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up, wondering why she was still dressed, then remembered as the events of last night unwound in her mind. She looked around, knowing it was a little before they normally awoke she let Harry sleep for the moment, but it seemed to be in vain. He seemed to sense her state and touched her hand.

'Long day today,' Ginny said, both knowing what day it was. This was the final day they had to prepare for their classes, and it was going to be a very long one. Long enough that had them give the job of cooking dinner to Jac, which she seemed to be torn between excitement and nervousness. It was by no means an overly complex meal, but had enough involved that she would have to plan things out.

'Too long, I hope we can get through everything,' Harry said, before muttering something. 'Jinxed it, didn't I?'

'Yes, yes you did,' Ginny said, before sitting up. Harry followed her action, taking his usual position behind her, arms around her waist. He took one of her hands and held it gently. 'I can't believe it will be us teaching.'

'I know, it seems weird,' Harry replied quickly, Ginny didn't need the mirror to know he was smirking. 'It's not what I expected, but with everything, who else?'

Ginny didn't speak for a good minute, enjoying being so close for the moment. She turned slightly, both resting their foreheads against the other. 'I just have one of those feelings about this year.'

'It wouldn't be my life if it wasn't interesting,' Harry said. 'I think it will be a very interesting year, and it's one I wouldn't want to be any other way.'

Ginny just kissed Harry, but in her heart knew he would feel otherwise. 'Let's wake everyone up, I'll have the first shower?'

'Go ahead,' Harry said, pulling out of their embrace. Ginny shuddered for a moment, but was soon under the warm water, the feeling she had overwhelmed by others, and her concerns for the day ahead.

* * *

Revan had long been considered perceptive, as he saw it, it was part of being one of the most powerful Force users of his time, with Bastila. In some ways he felt sorry for his young daughter, all the Force had brought him had come a great cost, but neither could he just wish it away. There was more to this than just his feelings right now. He'd seen a man, definitely a Force user, rather than a wand waver as he came to think of the wizards. There was also something about it, the feeling of a drowned light was the closest he could come to describing it in words. It was like his soul rivalled those of the Jedi of old, but was driven into such darkness it was almost drowned. He seemed to realise something, in some ways reminding Revan of his time in the Mandalorian Wars. He looked at the sleeping pair of his wife and daughter, knowing both were well, and soon to awake he started to prepare breakfast, Helena's before Bastila's and his own. Once Helena finally awake there would be no peace till she was happily fed, especially since she now slept through the night, which still left the very new parents scared. It would be his night to keep the vigil, for the moment at least.

It also seemed, only that he seemed to notice, that the very second after Helena first moved towards waking Bastila was alert. He commented on this, never getting her to agree to it, but it still remained a mystery to him how they could be so in tune. There was something there he couldn't begin to fathom. Before he knew it the bottle was ready, and Bastila was testing it on her finger. She smiled at Revan as she fed Helena.

'Did you see him again?' she asked, cutting straight to the core of the issue.

'Yes, I did, he's a Force user, not just potential,' Revan answered. 'I don't know what he wants, it's like he wants to ask us something, but can't get too close.'

'Trained in the Dark side?'

'Maybe, it's hard to read at the distance.'

'Have you tried to speak to him?'

'No, I can't even leave the door without his shadow being long gone.'

Bastila burped Helena, cooing to her daughter, and Revan delighted in the happy cheers and laughs from his daughter. 'You'll work it out in time.'

'I hope so,' Revan said, serving his wife, a large plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon ready for the pair. Just like Harry they had a long day, only made longer by the check up they had booked for Helena.

* * *

Cale was far too used to hiding. He had borrowed a long coat from a man, that man now long gone with his coat, even if he was minus twenty pounds. Cale hoped it was enough to get some breakfast before he started north. He finally understood the feeling that he had from the first moment he touched the bare ground of this world. He was being called to place that was a long way from here. He knew what little money he took from the others was enough to get him up there, but food on the way would be a question. He also gathered it would be a long trip from where he was. This time he would be prepared, and looked to the central transit station, hoping there was a way he could earn some money on the trip. He had a feeling that the temple he sought was not easy to get to. Despite this thought, it only drove him forwards, in some ways welcoming the coming challenge, not only physical, but to his identity.

* * *

Hermione did not expect the caller to be Jacqueline, especially since it was still the middle of the day. She also did not expect to find out that she was asked to bring a good set of clothes as the girl was trying to set her and Ron up. She did not have a problem with the idea, taking some reading and a change of clothes as suggested. She greeted her adopted niece with a big hug and noisy kiss, helping Jac throughout the day with some work she was given. It was pretty easy, then again she imagined that homework was not a prime concern, with all she and her sisters had gone through. Tempted as she was, she didn't need to ask, the usually bright, cheerful girl was especially so today. As dinner rolled around Hermione was surprised to see that Jac had everything covered. While it was not as good as what Harry and Ginny prepared, the pork was cooked through, the cracking had a great crunch to it, and everything else was cooked through. Hermione said as much, and that Harry would be proud of her, which was an understatement.

Either way, some time while Hermione was making sure Kayla was getting ready for bed, Ron arrived, and she used the chance to change. She didn't think much of the jeans she chose earlier in the day, but the top was cut just right to her mind. It made it clear she was a woman, and she was interested in a particular man. While he might still act as a boy, that was when she loved him the most, if she let herself use that word. There was just an energy he had when he was playing with Kayla, especially when the pair flew together.

She briefly thought about Harry and Ginny, knowing it was the last day to get ready for Hogwarts. While they did have the weekend, there was something he had planned. She greeted Ron as she walked down the stairs, and going by his reaction, her current dress was not expected, but very welcome.

* * *

Harry was deeply worried by the state of Winky, and then equally as worried as he showed the ruined state of the manor that was his. She had this glow, which was scarier than the almost drunken state he found her in. While Dobby seemed to be doing well, there was something a lot more interesting about that particular elf in comparison to this one.

'Now Winky, this is a really big job, and I expect you to make sure that you take proper care of yourself,' Harry said, making it clear she was working for him, and by extension his family. 'Now I don't expect you to help out at my house, you're to stay there till this place is properly weatherproofed, all of the windows and doors are in, and not a moment sooner.'

'Winky will do as Master asks,' Winky said, her change in mood still hard to process.

'Winky, can I ask you a question?' Harry asked, making it clear that if the elf didn't want to answer, she didn't.

'Master can ask Winky anything.'

'Why do you seem so much happier?'

'Winky a proper elf again. Winky is working for a proper family.'

'Alright, thank you Winky, just remember, take your time and make sure you take proper care of yourself.'

'Winky will do her best for her Master and his family,' she said, before disappearing and starting to sort through the rubble on the floor, muttering about how much work this would take. It took Harry telling her to come with him, as she could start in the morning, and to not work more than twelve hours a day that the excited elf finally calmed down. He then thought about where she would be staying, Winky doing her best to try and get him to agree to let her stay here. He had to order her to sleep on the couch in the study, and that, and only that, sealed the matter. He had a feeling that somehow he'd bound her to his family, just through bringing her to the manor house itself. Calling Caliban he went back to Hogwarts, picking Ginny up before returning to their house, and disturbing two people, both of which were flushed at their arrival.

* * *

**A/N:** Long written, only finally happy with it. Might be the first of a great many, might be the only for a while. I'm not going to make any promises, because, well, just read the profile. You'll understand I hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Kira had spent far too long sitting on the letter in her hands. While she mourned the loss of Sirius she still carried a part of him with her. Her pregnancy had been relatively easy to date, but it did not change the fact. She desperately wished he was around to see their child. She was also old enough to remember the worst of the first war, and how hers was not the only family to lose a great many people. She read the letter again, wondering who was really behind it. The Harry that she once wrote about was one she would be the first to say she did not understand. The more she wondered about it, the more questions she had. She supposed she would have to accept the invite, and suggest a time for the pair to talk to her.

* * *

Ginny had never so concerned over her dress. She wanted something that would look good, but not to give the wrong impression. Everything seemed either too tight, or short, She settled on a loose white shirt and black pants. She also made sure only the top two buttons were undone. Harry's whistle of appreciation sent her confidence sky high, as well as her worries. As nervous as she was, she still had the day to calm her nerves before the start of classes tomorrow. She pulled down on the shirt, knowing it was fitted, it did no more to hide her figure.

Harry had prepared lunch and both were due at Hogwarts in just under an hour, though it wasn't too far away they would be leaving shortly, to finalise their offices and a few other final notes on their class plans. There was little left to do and for Ginny it was already done. She wished for some of Harry's bad luck, it kept him busy, always tweaking his plans for the class.

Hogwarts felt different as a teacher, she eventually settled on. Harry seemed to wait for Caliban, off doing her own thing as she oft to these days. She still looked quite good, so she was not heading towards a burning day. She was also sure that she was not as large as she was now. Caliban had a good two metre wingspan now, as well as her plumage being quite bright, much brighter than her father, Nox, also showing many differences to Fawkes. He was quite a condor, as Kayla described him. She had to look that up, and agreed with Kayla's assessment. Kayla also had noticed what Ginny had about Caliban, and according to the newly six year old girl, she was an eagle, maybe a sea eagle, but still an eagle. Caliban appeared in the room, an apologetic trill first sung to Harry, then her.

'No, it's okay, it's less work for us later,' Harry said, the phoenix on his shoulder sitting straight up.

'We should go, we don't want to be late on our first day,' Ginny said, at her husband's side.

'In a moment,' Harry whispered, pulling Ginny into a deep kiss. She pulled back after both heard Kayla complain. 'Kayla, shouldn't you be at Eileen's?'

'She said it would be okay if I dropped my bag off,' Kayla said brightly, watching them intently. 'You have to go now.'

'We're gone, just remember, we'll be back around seven,' Ginny added.

'Yes Mum, but you have to go, now,' Kayla repeated, this time with a lot more emphasis.

'Yes, Kayla, we're off,' Harry said, both gone in a flash a moment later. They arrived a second later in Hogwarts, the office adjoining the new Defence classroom. Ginny looked around, it was an almost copy of their living room, minus the TV and a few other items. She turned back around.

'So close to home?' Ginny asked.

'I like simple,' Harry replied, sitting on the couch. 'I thought we could just enjoy Hogwarts, for a moment.'

'A moment,' Ginny repeated. She started a gentle kiss before she pulled back. She looked to the coffee table, seeing the instructions for the sofa bed they were on. She raised an eyebrow at her husband, who laughed for a moment.

'If we needed it, ' Harry said. 'Not that I plan on spending too much time on it.'

'Good to hear, but if you don't keep this up, you might,' Ginny teased for a moment. Harry kissed her again, both enjoying the close company of the other. 'Just what has got you in a good mood?'

'Everything, the last few weeks have been good, Kayla's birthday, which reminds me, we have that party to plan for this weekend.'

'Parties are more fun to be for.'

'Yeah, I think Molly will like the challenge.'

'Mum will go overboard,' Ginny said with a chuckle. 'Then again, why do I think half the Hollow will be there?'

'They will, it's not a really large number,' Harry said. 'But it will all stations manned, and good hosts will have a lot to do. Never mind the fact it is a combined party for the three of us.'

'There's that,' Ginny said, giving her husband another kiss.

'It's infectious,' Harry said with a strong smile. 'I'm not complaining.'

'We should head off to the meeting, Minerva has a few things she wants to talk about,' Ginny reminded Harry, both smiling at the other for a moment. 'Just... thanks for remembering, it's been a while.'

'Too long, the meeting,' Harry said as he stood up, offering his hand.

'Thank you kindly,' Ginny said, both of them walking to the headmistress's office. They arrived at the gargoyle, already down they started on the stairs, for once finding the normally habitual ghost Professor Binns in the office, mumbling at the headmistress about his class plan. She sighed, more in frustration than anything else, she greeted the new pair.

'You wanted to see us,' Harry said, after greeting Minerva.

'Yes, I wanted to discuss the Head of House arrangements, as with your class plans,' Minerva said, for the first time Professor Binns seemed to notice something.

'James Potter is no teacher,' he stated, then was gone, no sign of his presence.

'That's a surprise,' Ginny commented.

'Never a boring year with me around,' Harry commented.

* * *

Cale trudged through the long grass, finding another grove of trees in his path. He had already spent two days under the open sky, this one promised rain in the evening. He hoped to find a cave, or hollow tree for shelter but with the clouds closing in fast, there was nothing he could if it started sooner. He was able to find a good deal on some new clothes and hiking gear, taking the last of the money he had taken from the other Sith on the world. He still had a long time to go before he reached the Force blip. He guessed it was on the other side of the hill, which meant it would probably take the rest of the day and most of the night. He stopped, eating the rations he bought at the small village before heading out.

It took a while for the rain to start, but when it did it was hard and heavy, lasting well after sunset. He found a cave, hoping it was something he could spend the night in. It was more than just that, with the collection of dry wood he would have a decent fire, which had proven hard to get going. With a quick spark, a small, if warm fire lit the cave he was. A few trips out bright some larger pieces of firewood, as well as something he was reasonably sure was safe to eat in the form of a few mushrooms. They didn't have any spots, and were also quite large, so with the dried meat he had he should have a decent meal. He pulled the small pot out, combining the two, adding some water he made a light broth. It was an hour before he started to look deeper into the cave, not expecting the seeming network ahead of him. Another trip into the forest, and some time spent drying the wood gave him a basic torch.

He started deeper into the cave, knowing he was closer to the Force blip, but still a fair distance. The more he looked into the cave, stalagmites and stalacites, some large enough to have joined into a single pillar, lined the many paths. He followed the left most path, nothing seeming to pull him in any direction. He stopped for a moment, listening to the flow of the air in the cave, as well as the drips. He thought he heard a large pool, or lake in the distance. He headed towards the sound as best he could, often having to backtrack. As he found an open chamber, he was reminded of the many networks of caves on his homeworld. While the surface was not the most exciting, it was the many networks of caves, undiscovered places for someone who felt the wanderlust his parents did. This thought left him confused. He was sure there was an identical cavern on his homeworld.

He remembered being a little over ten, Asana the elder of the two, finding their parents, and Bassilus standing by their bodies. He could almost smell the ozone, but there was no way that was possible. It was almost eight years since. The rest of it he hoped wasn't as he now believed, with Bassilus the one to kill their parents, leaving the evidence he did to set up the Jedi order. Then again, there was the blood trail that he couldn't explain. He looked down, a dark patch of fluid revealing itself to be blood, leading to a shade of a body. He came to the side of an elderly man, but he looked to still be spry, his dark skin almost lost in the darkness.

Cale rolled the body over, seeing a wound near the heart, but not fatal. He followed the trail, the chamber just as he remembered the place where he found the corpses of his parents. He turned to see them, speaking with a man, though no words reached his ears, it was clear that they were arguing with Bassilus. He found it hard to be believe that Bassilus once looked so young, even so more alive. The eyes were a different colour too, instead of yellow, they were white, a dull blue instead of lost to the red he was used to.

The Force flashed in anger, his parents seemingly paralysed from whatever he had done. They shuddered, nerves firing wildly before he killed them, his sabre through the heart.

Cale dropped to his feet, wondering how he could explain this to Asana, even if she would believe him. The vision changed, to the Bassilus he knew, and this one, as bad as the first was, was infinitely worst.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry looked over at Ginny, the pile of books in front of her both record breaking and balanced precariously forming a nearly two foot tower. He walked over to the sofa, touching her shoulder. Ginny jumped, not expecting Harry's presence. She was working on a basic class plan for the History of Magic class, one that wouldn't just be about goblins and the many wars with them.

'You startled me,' Ginny started.

'Startled is an understatement,' Harry said, sitting by her. Ginny smiled in reply. 'You've got no time to prep, so give them a week as you work things out.'

'I have an idea or two, I want to just do a bit of reading,' Ginny replied. 'Mum always told us the really old stories about wizards, so I think that teaching that could be a good place to start.'

'Sort out the fact from the fiction?' Harry asked. He took Ginny's hands.

'A start,' Ginny said as she leaned against Harry. 'Then I was thinking looking at the history of some wizarding bodies, like duelling leagues and the like.'

Harry waited a moment, then looked at his wife. 'That works well with my class plan. I was looking at teaching some formal duelling during the second term.'

'Okay,' Ginny replied after a while. 'What did you have in mind?'

'I was going to look at older duelling forms and spells, mostly the spells not used today.'

'So I could join in on the history of the groups and why they choose, created, whatever, those rules?'

'If you wanted,' Harry said. 'What else do you have in mind?'

'I thought looking at the Alchemist's Guild, Defence League, other things like that is another thing, not just names and dates, but the how's and why.'

'There's an Alchemist's Guild?' Harry asked.

'Of course there is, who do you think comes up with those new potions? Sets the standards for apothecaries?'

'Well, you've got me there,' Harry replied. 'Anything else you have in mind?'

'No, I've hit a bit of a roadblock. I wanted to do something more recent, but as it turns out I'm married to him.'

'He's the lucky one,' Harry said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

'He is very lucky,' Ginny added. 'I really don't have anything more than that at the moment.'

Harry nodded, hugging Ginny. 'Feeling tired?'

'Yeah, have you said goodnight?' Ginny asked.

'Kayla's down and out, so is Taryn,' Harry replied. Ginny turned slightly. 'I'll be up in a moment, just going to put these books back.'

'Half and half,' Harry said, collecting half of the books. Ginny collected the other half, putting both away in the study. Both fell asleep quickly, both with long days ahead of them.

* * *

Hermione woke up early, needing to remind herself of the many changes at Hogwarts. Firstly having both Harry and Ginny as teachers was something that felt odd, but right. They both worked hard for it, going by some of the conversations they had. More than they put really effort into the plans that she saw. More than that Harry had kept what looked to be a very active class plan. One she had prepared for by making sure she had good pants for the class.

She was also lucky that her first class was Defence against the Dark Arts. She had breakfast with Ron, with him being up earlier than others in his dorm. They almost had the Gryffindor table to themselves. Both waited for Harry and Ginny to appear at the head table, but neither did. It was well after eight in the morning before they turned up. She was surprised to see that Harry and Ginny had not gone for the robes that many of the other professors had, but instead gone for clothes she was far more familiar with.

Ginny was very well dressed, having gone for a tailored jacket and pants. She wouldn't have been out of place in the middle of London. Harry had gone for a more casual look, which was what he needed for a more active class. They quickly disappeared into the halls leading off from the Great Hall.

She looked around, whispers darting between groups, most of them being focused on what Ginny was wearing. Ron rolled his eyes at some of the comments, knowing just what Harry could do there they would be very quickly that being too interested was a bad idea. Classes were going to start soon, the bell ringing out.

She was one of the first to reach the Defence classroom, it became clear that Harry had made some changes. No desks were present, only large cushions on the floor. They were arranged around a large central rectangle sunk into the floor. There looked to be a black line all the way around the rectangle. She dropped onto of the cushions, waiting for the class to start. Ron followed her example after a few seconds. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the confusion the cushions. Other students trickled in, waiting for classes to start.

Just after nine Harry stepped in, sleeves rolled up and his older wand in hand. 'Welcome all to Defence against the Dark Arts. As you can see there have been a few changes since last year. This is going to be a very physical class, so dress appropriately.' Harry continued to look over the class, a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. 'The good news is that it is physical class, so no homework. The bad news, you have to get around me in a duel to pass.' He seemed to be expect the reaction from everyone. 'I said around, not defeat, now any questions?'

Hermione was the first the raise her hand, three others joining her. Harry pointed at her. 'You didn't assign any books, so are there any books for the course?'

'That's for you to find,' Harry said, quickly going through the other questions. He pointed to the black board, a spell appearing on the board. Hermione mentally sounded it out, a few people trying the motions first. 'Now, who's first?'

* * *

Ginny was glad her first two classes of the day were the lower years. That way she wouldn't have to deal with people that she knew. She wanted a chance to get on her feet as a teacher. She adjusted a few things in the room, made sure the windows were open and that the board was clear. The bell to announce the second class of the day rang, Ginny giving the jacket a tug to give it a bit more shape. She opened the door to the second year Slytherin's and Ravenclaws, each of them quickly filing in and finding a seat.

'Welcome to History of Magic, I am your teacher for the year,' Ginny started. 'I would like you to call me Professor Weasley.' The students repeated this, before Ginny continued. 'Now since you've not had a chance to get your books, I want to give you a brief outline of what I would like to cover his term. Firstly we're going to be looking at myths that the Wizarding world has. I'd like to cover their sources and different versions of. Who can suggest a good place to start?'

'The three brothers who cheat death?' a small girl asked, when Ginny pointed to her. Ginny smiled, starting to tell the story, and the possible origins of it.

* * *

Hermione waited outside the Defence classroom, her day having flown by. She waited for the final class of the day to finish. As the bell rang a few seconds passed before the door burst open and the third year students streamed out. They seemed to be in good spirits, more than a few joking about the duels had in the class. Harry seemed to have gotten on their good side quite quickly.

She waited for a moment, seeing Ginny appear at the end of the hallway. She caught more than a few looks, as Hermione suspected she had all day. Harry stuck his head out, nodding to Hermione and smiling at Ginny's presence. Ginny finally reached the door, giving Harry a look that he took to mean much more than Hermione did.

'What did you see?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, nothing to worry about, just a cloud of male fantasies,' Harry commented as Ginny, then Hermione entered. Harry gave Ginny a hug and quick kiss, then properly greeted Hermione.

'How did we do?' Harry asked.

'Yes, you wouldn't believe how hard it was,' Ginny added.

'Defence was great, even if you floored all of us a few times,' Hermione said. 'New spell he was teaching us, it knocks you flat.'

'Sounds like you had some fun,' Ginny said with a smile. 'Harry showed that to me, took a bit of time to get right.'

'Yeah, I barely got it, so did Ron,' Hermione continued.

'What about History of Magic?' Harry asked, Ginny giving Harry a direct, if gentle stare.

'That was really good,' Hermione said after a moment. 'I guess you were a little unprepared, but it really didn't show.'

'I'm just dead tired, I didn't think it was so tough, once your class got going I barely had to do anything,' Ginny added.

'That's why it was so good, we just worked it all out,' Hermione said. 'Plus it was a small class, so that helped.'

'I suppose so, I just would love to get home, have a hot shower and meal,' Ginny said after a long yawn.

'Before we go, are you still okay for this Sunday?' Harry asked, he stuck his head into the office, Hermione seeing a playpen for Taryn.

'Yeah, Ron and I are looking forward to it,' Hermione replied as Harry returned with Taryn. Hermione shook the girl's hand, then kissed her forehead. 'Give Kayla a hug from me?'

'Absolutely,' Ginny said. Caliban appeared a moment later, Harry and Ginny stepping close, disappearing a moment later.

As they appeared at home Ginny looked to Harry, kissing him. 'I need a shower, think you can look after dinner?'

'I can, just remember this, we have an interview on Saturday,' Harry said, bouncing Taryn in his arms.

Ginny paused, her jacket half off. She looked at Harry, her tiredness even more obvious in that moment. 'At least we'll have something to talk about.'


End file.
